


The Hamptons House

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Children, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Drinking, Edging, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hammocks, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Multi, Not Cheating, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Smut, Strained Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 90,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: In May 1988 you show up to the party of rich playboy Tony Stark at his family’s house in the Hamptons.  After spending the week with Tony the two of you agree to meet up in three years to try and rekindle the feelings you both had that week.What starts is a relationship that spans decades.  Two people sharing life, love, and sex in a way most people can’t understand but suits them perfectly.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson/Original Character(s)/Reader, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Orginal Character(s)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 321
Kudos: 270





	1. 1988 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend drags you to the Stark’s summer house in the Hamptons to celebrate Tony Stark’s 18th birthday. When Tony’s family fail to show and you find your boyfriend cheating on you, you and Tony end up bonding and he suggests you stay the week.

You could hear the noise from the party before you’d even reached the long drive to the house. It was one of those ridiculously large Westhampton Beach mansions in the typical turn of the century Americana style that sat right on the water and yet for some reason also has a pool. Beautiful, but cliched.

Not that you weren’t excited. You’d never been in a house this big before. In fact, you were only in Westhampton Beach because your boyfriend’s family had invited you up for the week. It was the last weekend in May and you were taking the little extra time you had off after graduating high school to enjoy the holiday spot before it was crammed full of the Summer crowd.

You weren’t the only ones. The Stark’s had allegedly come to throw their son’s 18th birthday in their summer house. It was only just seven and the party looked to be in full swing already. You could see the bonfire already burning on the sand, along with the multitude of underage drinkers.

“How do you know him again?” You asked as he led you up to the house.

“Our fathers work together,” Grant answered. “For a while, we went to school together too. But the little nerd got skipped ahead. From what I heard he throws a hell of a party at MIT so it should be fun.”

The front door was open when you got to it. It seemed this was no exclusive event so the two of you let yourselves in. Grant went straight for the bar while you decided you would head into the kitchen. You weren’t 21 yet either and while you would drink from time-to-time, you had promised your parents you’d be safe and something about getting smashed with a bunch of strangers near water felt anything but.

Besides, Grant was an angry drunk and you wanted to have your wits about you.

The birthday boy was in the kitchen with what looked to be the only responsible adult in the house. There were several other people around your own age clustered about drinking from red solo cups and sitting on any available surface so the thought you were intruding didn’t even pass through your mind.

“What do you mean they’re not coming?” Tony said.

You didn’t know him, but despite the fact he had tried to sound sarcastic and uncaring, the pain practically dripped from his voice. You looked up at him as you poured yourself a coke.

You knew who Tony Stark was. The kid had been in the gossip magazines since the day he was born and as he was only a few months younger than you, he’d held that spot of teen-heartthrob for a lot of your friends. He was good looking. Not particularly tall and kind of skinny, but handsome in a traditional way.

The man he was talking to looked to be in his seventies. He was dressed in a suit and was using a cane to support himself. “I’m sorry, Master Stark. Your father did say he wanted to come, but he was held up.”

“You don’t have to lie for him, Jarvis,” Tony said and waved him off. “It’s fine. Whatever. I don’t know why I expected anything different. Besides, it’s better they aren’t here. Now I can have some real fun.”

He slung his arm around the two closest women to him. It just so happened that one of them was you. “What do you think, ladies? Shall we make it a real party?”

The other woman, a blond, who looked to be about twenty, tittered and nosed at the younger man’s cheek. “Sounds fun, Tony.”

You looked around startled, trying to see where Grant might be, but even through the door to the living room, he was nowhere in sight. “Oh, I’m not…”

“Tony,” Jarvis said gently. “You don’t need to do anything silly now.”

“Why not? It’s what he’d do, isn’t it? Make it an orgy? It can’t be the first one you’ve witnessed,” Tony argued.

“It wouldn’t be,” Jarvis said, keeping that same gentle tone. “But is that what you really want? To be like your father?”

Tony blinked at him for a moment and just for a second you thought he might start crying. “Yes. It’s all he’ll accept, isn’t it? Let’s go ladies.”

Jarvis put his hand on Tony’s elbow, stopping the young man in his tracks. “I’ll be out in the annex. If you need me.”

Tony clenched his jaw and gave a small nod and the elderly butler turned to you. “I know you don’t know me, nor do I have any reason to trust your judgment, but if you could keep an eye on him. I’d appreciate it.”

Before you could even answer that you weren’t sure how long you were staying, Tony was dragging you out to the living room. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bar and led the two of you to a couch out on the patio that overlooked the beach.

Tony unscrewed the top off the bottle and took a long swig from it. You looked around for your date again. He wasn’t out here either. You wondered if you should go look for him. Given you’d just been handed rich kid babysitting duty by a complete stranger, you wondered if you wouldn’t have been better off staying at home.

The blond kissed his neck and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. As soon as the bottle left his lips, hers were on his. It was kind of a turn on really, despite there being three additional layers of awkwardness.

“Tones!”

Tony looked up at the sound of his friend’s voice. He smiled. The first genuine smile you’d see yet. “Hey, sugar plum,” he said. “Get in on this action.”

“What are you doing? Your parents are supposed to be coming,” the friend asked.

“Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey,” Tony tsked. “Why would you think they’d waste their time with something like this?”

Rhodey sat down in the chair beside him. “Oh shit,” he said. “I’m sorry, man. Don’t let them ruin your night.”

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Of course not. It’s a party,” he shouted. “We’re gonna have an orgy all up in here!”

There was a cheer from the group around the pool and people immediately started shedding their clothes. Tony grinned and took another swig from the bottle. Rhodey sighed. “You don’t have to do this, Tony.”

“Do what? Enjoy my birthday? I think I can,” Tony said. The blond slipped off the couch and kneeled between Tony’s legs as she unfastened Tony’s pants.

“Oh,” you said. The startled sound coming from you a little unexpectedly. This was definitely not the night you had expected. The idea was a little exciting. You just wished you knew where your boyfriend had gone so you could discuss each other’s boundaries like a couple of adults.

Rhodey turned his attention on you. “Are you okay?” He said. The question was completely genuine. He was offering to rescue you from a situation you must not look completely comfortable in. You decided that you quite liked this friend of Tony’s and you gave a small nod.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just here with my boyfriend and I don’t know where he is,” you said as the woman began to suck Tony’s cock.

Tony’s head fell back and he groaned loudly. “Yeah, Rhodey. She’s fine.”

“Don’t let him talk you into anything you don’t want to do,” Rhodey warned. “He’s really good at that.”

You laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. And don’t worry. This is coke,” you said, holding up your cup.

“Won’t matter,” Rhodey said getting up. “Well, I do not want to witness this. Happy birthday, Tony. I’ll come around tomorrow.”

Tony’s head snapped up. “Honey bear, don’t go.”

Rhodey waved back to him as he left. “I’m just going to my room. You know where to find me.”

Tony groaned and took another swig from the bottle before turning his head to face you. “Have we met?” He asked.

“Nope,” you said simply.

He offered you his hand. “Tony Stark.”

You chuckled and shook his hand giving him your own name.

He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, his hips rolling up into the blond’s mouth. “Fuck,” he gasped and his hand went to her hair. “You wanna make out?” He said, his voice strained.

“Mmm… really need to find my boyfriend first,” you answered.

“That’s not a no though?” He said.

“No. It’s not a no,” you agreed.

“We should find your boyfriend then.” He stroked his fingers through the blond’s hair and tilted her head up to him. “You want to come find her boyfriend with me?”

She pulled off his cock with a wet pop sound. “Count me in.”

“You can finish what you’re doing,” you said, breaking down into laughter as Tony tucked his cock away and the blond got to her feet.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll get there,” Tony said. “Let’s go.”

The three of you made your way through the party. While you looked you found out the blond’s name was Stacy and she studied mechanical engineering at MIT with Tony. Grant wasn’t in the formal living and dining room where the bar was and couples were in various states of undress on the couches. Nor in the screened off outdoor dining room where several people were fucking on the dining table. He wasn’t in the kitchen which was oddly devoid of any sex. After checking the den, where people seemed to be getting high as well as having sex, Tony decided it was time to check the bedrooms. As you walked through the people would call out to him, wishing him a happy birthday. More people joined your group as he passed through the room, drawn in by the lure of Tony and the potential for something really wild to start up. He kept taking swigs straight from the bottle of Lagavulin and by the time the now large group of you found Grant in the master bedroom Tony was well and truly drunk.

Grant was fucking one woman while she was eating another out. “Grant!” You yelped.

He turned and looked at you startled. Like the last thing he expected was that you’d find him fucking two women at the party you’d arrived at with him. The women scrambled away from him and hid under the covers.

“Hey… babe… don’t get mad…” he said.

“Grant Peterson?” Tony slurred, sounding a little offended. “Your boyfriend is Grant Peterson?”

“Well?” You said, putting your hands on your hips. “Why shouldn’t I get mad?”

“Things just started up. They started kissing me…” He rambled.

“What?” The darker of the two women said. “You came hitting on us!”

“Grant! I was sitting out there, politely declining the offer of sex until I spoke to you. And you couldn’t do the decency of at least finding me and telling me!” You shouted.

Grant stood up, squaring off, while he held a sheet in front of his dick. “What? Who’s been coming on to you?”

“What does it matter?” You asked.

“It was me, shit-for-brains,” Tony snapped, putting his arm around you. “And you should hear about the fucking depraved things I was hoping to do with her.”

“Tony, don’t,” ou said putting your hand on his arm. “This isn’t about you.”

“No…” Tony slurred. “This dip shit thinks he can fuck anyone he wants and you’ll just run along with him, but you can’t even have another guy look at you.”

Another couple of men stepped up next to Tony and clenched their fists. “Listen here you little weasel,” Grant snarled. “Get your hand off my girlfriend.”

“I will because she asked me to,” Tony said, taking his arm from around you. “And you can get out of my house.”

“Fine,” he huffed, pulling his shirt on. “Who needs it.” He gestured to you as he pulled his jeans back up, jumping as he tried to button up his fly. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“No,” you said. “I don’t think so. I think I will stay. Might get Tony to show me what he had planned.”

Grant scowled at you. “Fucking slut,” he hissed.

“What did you just call me?” You roared, lunging forward. Tony caught you around the waist. Not that it mattered. Stacy stepped forward and slapped Grant hard across the face. He reeled back startled and looked like he considered hitting her back for a moment.

“I think you should just go,” one of the guys flanking Tony said stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. “Right, my man?”

For a second he looked like he was going to start something up. He thankfully rethought it and stormed out of the room. One of the guys followed after him, you assumed to make sure he actually left. You turned to Stacy with your mouth dropping open. “Oh my god, Stacy!” You said and pounced on her.

“I know!” She said as the two of you jumped up and down on the spot together. “But he deserved that.”

You gave a shudder. “Oh god. What am I going to do? I was staying with his family! How am I going to get home?”

Tony moved up behind you and rubbed your back. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you home. Tomorrow. Party now.”

“Mm yes. Party now,” you agreed, leaning into him. He captured your lips and kissed you. It was sloppy and hungry and burned like the Scotch he’d been drinking - warm and woody. Stacy moved up beside you and started kissing first your neck and then Tony’s. Tony nudged you both toward the bed and then stopped. “Wait. Stop. Everyone!” He said. “Parents’ room. No-go zone.”

There was a collective huff and shifting as people adjusted to the idea that what had been about to happen now had to change venues when Tony stopped again. “No. Wait. Yes, in my parents’ room. Get jizz everywhere.”

Some people started laughing but the room flowed back into action. People kissed and touched and shed clothes. You moved onto the bed with Tony and Stacy, kicking your shoes off before climbing up onto the mattress. The women who had been with Grant seemed to welcome the three of you into the bed. They kissed each of you and helped you strip off some of your clothes. Others’ moved onto the bed too but seemed more caught up with each other to pay attention to you.

Tony unhooked your bra and Stacy leaned in and captured one of your nipples in her mouth. Tony groaned and kissed his way up Stacy’s back towards your mouth. He was about to kiss you when one of the other women caught his attention at the last moment and he kissed her passionately.

You let out a needy moan. Part of you was telling you that this was a bad idea. This was exactly what Rhodey had been talking about. Tony had managed to convince you that this was something you wanted when it wasn’t. Another part, a bigger, louder part knew it had nothing to do with Tony and everything to do with you. This was new and exciting and you were young. It was time to do stupid things you could tell your friends about when you were in your forties and reminiscing about college over glasses of red wine.

The other people moved up the bed, joining in on the mass of bodies. Stacy was coaxed over to another guy, and for a little while so was Tony. You started to grind on one of the women that not that long ago, your ex had been sleeping with. Your arousal dripped from you only made deeper by the sounds of moaning and grunting and panting in the room. Tony moved back to you and the woman you were with, clutching a condom in his hand. “I said I had plans for you,” he said.

“Oh yes?” You asked. “And what is that?”

“How about you sit on my face while your friend here rides my dick?” He suggested. “Or the other way around. Either way, I’d be happy.”

You looked at the other woman. You had no idea what her name was, and that made it a little more exciting. She bit her lip and pushed Tony onto his back. As she rolled on the condom on and straddled his waist. As she did you straddled his head and lowered yourself down onto his face.

He began to eat you out like a starving man. You braced your hand on his chest as you leaned in and kissed the other woman. Despite only being 18, Tony knew what he was doing. His tongue flicked expertly over your clit as he fucked you with his fingers, pushing them in and out in and out. Each thrust in, he seemed to seek out that special spot inside you. When he hit it, you clenched suddenly on his fingers and broke the kiss, crying out. He didn’t ease up. His fingers hit that spot, again and again, making lights pop behind your eyes, and your legs begin to tremble. The other woman began to finger her clit and bounce faster and faster on Tony’s cock. Her tits bounced with her and you couldn’t take your eyes off them. 

Tony spread his finger and twisted his wrist and he sucked hard on your clit. You jerked against him and cried out as you came hard on his face. The sound of your cry mingled with others in the room and you slithered off Tony and lay on the bed panting, as you enjoyed your orgasm high. Tony began to buck up into the other woman a guy reached over and began to massage his balls and finger her clit. It was all it took to bring both of them over too. Tony jerked hard up into her and groaned as he released while she screamed and arched back with her own orgasm.

She climbed off him and immediately moved to someone else as Tony moved up next to you and dropped his used condom in the wastebasket beside the bed.

“Thirsty?” He asked.

“Mmm… yeah, a bit.” You agreed.

He gave your thigh a pat and got up. “Come on. There’s probably cake here too. Let’s see what other trouble we can get in.”

You followed him. The two of you gathering up your clothes and redressing as you passed through the group of people and out of the room. “You babysitting me, Tony?” You asked.

He chuckled. “No. You’re babysitting me. Remember? Just making it easier for you.”

You laughed and he offered you his hand. “Well, thanks. I appreciate it,” you said as you linked your fingers with his.

This night had already not been at all what you were expecting. It was strange. You felt like you should be sad or angry or something other than excited. All you could think was how you wondered what Tony was going to lead you into next.


	2. 1988: Part 2

Tony found you asleep in a pile of bodies, sprawled out over the couch in the living room. Everyone was in a state of undress and you seemed to have been left in just your panties. He was already starting to sober up and he’d come to you via the kitchen and downed a bottle of strawberry lemonade to help keep back the inevitable hangover he was going to wake up with. He was about to head up to bed - the party well and truly over - when he remembered that you needed a place to stay and to ensure that he needed to get you out of the living space. He shook you awake and watched in amusement as you blinked up at him and looked around at the people around you.

“Hey,” he said in a loud whisper. “The cleaners will come through in the morning and chase people out. Come up to my room and they’ll leave you alone.”

You looked around confused but wriggled out of the people and got to your feet. You looked around and picked up a jacket and put it on. He chuckled as you patted your pockets and sighed in relief when you found your wallet.

“Okay?” He asked.

You nodded and nodded in the direction of the kitchen. You followed after him in a daze as he led you through it to the secret door to your private staircase. He led you up into the room as he started rummaging around for some sweats to put on. You gasped as you looked around the room.

He knew why. His room wasn’t as big or spectacular as the master but it was close. The thing it had that his parent’s room didn’t was an uninterrupted view of the beach and the ocean. It was beautiful at night, the dark of the ocean reflecting the endless dark of the night sky above.

“It’s beautiful,” you said, approaching the windows.

Tony watched as you looked over the series of desks that were spread from the wall and halfway along the bay window. They were littered with computers and circuit boards, an oscilloscope, soldering irons, stacks of notebooks, and other things he used while he was either studying or tinkering with new ideas. He liked working in here. There was something about staring out over the ocean that helped him clear his head.

He went to his drawer and pulled on a pair of sweats before climbing into bed.

“You gonna sleep?” He asked.

“Oh, right,” you said, taking off your jacket and hanging it over the back of one of his chairs. He took a moment to look you over in the moonlight. Tony had lost his virginity pretty young and already his number was higher than average. But he never woke up with people. The occasional friend, sure. But stranger? Never. He figured there were worse people to wake up to.

You climbed into bed with him and moved in close like you were seeking out the warm bodies you’d left behind downstairs. He wasn’t much of a cuddler either but as your arms closed around him he had to admit it felt nice. Maybe it wasn’t so much that he wasn’t a cuddler, as much as no one ever really cuddled him.

It wasn’t long until you were snoring beside him and he had drifted off with you. He slept late and woke to you shifting beside him. “Hey,” he said his voice a little gravelly with sleep and dehydration.

“Hey,” you replied, rolling over and looking at him.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Not hungover if that’s what you’re asking” you replied, as you traced your fingers up over his hips. “I wasn’t drinking. Kinda… confused. Messed up. I was supposed to be here all week with my boyfriend. Now I don’t get either. And I have to go get my things from his house and deal with his parents. And then get a bus. And then deal with my parents.”

Tony smiled and ran his thumb down your jaw. “You can stay here with us if you like. I have a spare room and a pool. No reason to not have a vacation. I’m going back into the city at the end of the week anyway.”

You raised your eyebrow at him. “And I guess I’d owe you something for that?”

“Hey, now,” Tony said, putting his hand on his chest. “I don’t need to bribe women to have sex with me.”

“Right,” you said. “Sorry.”

He shrugged. “You just used to Peterson. He probably does. So I’ll forgive you.”

“What about my things?” You asked.

“I can send one of my security guys for it,” he said.

Your brow furrowed and your eyes shimmered. “Why are you doing this, Tony?”

He shrugged. To be honest, he didn’t really know. He just knew that last night he needed someone, and despite the fact that you didn’t know him and you’d had your own shit to deal with, you’d stuck by his side to make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. Now you needed someone, and he could at least be that for you. Even if it was just a case of a house to stay in while you sunbathe. “Might be fun to have you around,” he said.

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his cheek. “Thank you,” you whispered, as your lips dragged over the scruff on his face.

He tilted his head and parted his mouth just a little. Your lips touched on his, and without hesitation, you began to kiss. It was deep and tender and even though his head ached and his stomach was a little queasy, it felt good. He ran his hands up your side and cupped your breasts, massaging them gently. You moaned and pushed him onto his back. He couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. He liked your need for control, and he liked giving up his to you.

You ground down on his cock, your pussy rubbing at the fabric of his sweats. Part of him worried that the sheer quantity of alcohol he’d consumed the night before might mean his dick wouldn’t want to play along this morning. He needn’t have worried. It sprung up almost immediately at the friction you put on him with each roll of your hips.

His lips moved down your neck and he bunched his hands in your hair, groaning softly against your skin. You sat up and looked down at him as you slowly rolled your hips in a figure of eight. His eyes blew out with lust as he looked up at you grinding on him. His cock strained against his sweats wanting more of you. He leaned up and began to suck on your tits. Pulling one nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it until it was hard in his mouth and then moving to the other. You moaned loudly and threw your head back as your panties started to soak through.

As you pushed his pants down and worked your way out of your own underwear he reached over and began to scramble around in his bedside drawer, trying to feel around for condoms. You laughed softly and reached over grabbing one and tapping the packet on his lips. “Was this what you’re looking for?”

He smirked up at you and you tore the packet open and rolled the condom in place. Tony grabbed your hips, and pulled you up and over his cock and guided it inside of you. You moaned and dug your fingers into his shoulders as the warm wet of your cunt engulfed his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed and began to snap his hips up into you.

You put your hands on his shoulders and started to move up and down on his dick, riding him like you were in some kind of race. You panted and sweat beaded on your skin. A drop running down over the swell of your breast.

Tony flipped you over and started thrusting into you as he kissed you hungrily. Each thrust was accompanied by a swirl of his hips. His mouth moved from your lips to your neck to your breasts and back again as he tried to taste every part of you. The salt of your skin coating his taste buds. You mewled and arched under him. Your muscles tensed and trembled and he felt the flutter of your cunt as your orgasm approached. He slipped a hand between the two of you and rubbed your clit and with a cry, you bucked up under him and came.

As your orgasm washed through you, your cunt clenched around his shaft, milking it as he kept fucking you. It took five more thrusts until his balls tightened and his cock throbbed. He grabbed your hips and with a hard thrust, he came.

He rolled onto his back panting and gave you a pat on the thigh like it was a job well done.

You sighed contentedly and shook out your legs. “You know… I’m not sure I’d even had an orgasm until last night.”

Tony chuckled and sat up, throwing out the used condom. “Was Peterson your first?”

You looked away from him sheepishly. “Yes.”

“I’d say chances are low he ever made you come,” he said. “Not to worry. You can make up for it now.”

You chuckled and got up out of bed and seemed to look around for something. “Yeah, I guess I can,” you paused and looked back at Tony. “Did I really only bring my jacket up here?”

Tony laughed. “Yeah. Hang on. I’ll get Jarvis to bring it up while we take a shower.” He went over to the intercom on the wall by the door and pressed the call button. It took a couple of rings before the voice of the man who had basically raised him answered. 

“Master Stark. I’m glad you’ve finally joined the land of the living. It was quite a mess you made here last night.”

“Yeah, well it was my birthday,” Tony answered, feeling a little guilty. Jarvis was getting on in years. He probably didn’t think he’d be picking up after his boss’ son into his seventies. “I left some cake in the fridge for you and Rhodey. How is platypus doing this morning?”

“That was very thoughtful, Tony. I’ll make sure he gets a slice. Mister Rhodes is fine. A little peeved at your behavior last night perhaps,” Jarvis answered. “Would you like me to bring you up breakfast?”

As Jarvis spoke you went into the bathroom and gasped. Tony chuckled and peered around at you as you gazed around the large bathroom that looked over the grounds to the north. “I’ll take it on the patio if that’s okay. I have a guest with me. She has lost her clothes. She was wearing a blue dress.” He let go of the intercom button and called out to you. “That’s right, isn’t it? Blue?”

“Yes!” You called back. “It had a rah-rah skirt.”

Tony pressed his finger onto the buzzer again. “Blue dress. Also her shoes and bra. Could you have them sent up if they’ve been found?”

“I think I know where they are. They’ll be up shortly.” Jarvis answered. “Will your guest be staying for breakfast?”

“She will,” Tony answered as you turned on the shower. “Actually she’ll be here all week. There was an incident last night with the guy she was with. Could you have one of the security guys go over to the Peterson’s and collect her things?”

“Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure,” Jarvis answered. 

“Thank you,” Tony said. “We’ll be down after we take a shower.”

“Alright. Your breakfast will be set up on the patio,” Jarvis answered.

Tony followed you into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels from the cupboard, hanging them up on the towel rail before getting into the shower behind you. You were standing under the waterfall head just letting the water rush over you. “I could get used to this,” you said.

Tony grabbed his loofa and began to wash. “Not used to the lavish lifestyle?”

You laughed and turned to face him. “Nope. I thought Grant’s family had a nice place.”

“Well, they do,” Tony said. “But my parents like the best. My dad had flamingos once.”

You broke down into laughter. “Good lord.”

“So how’d you meet Peterson?” Tony asked.

“Friend of a friend,” you answered. “Met him at a party.”

Tony gave a small nod. “Guess that makes sense.”

“You not seeing anyone?” You asked.

“I’m seeing everyone,” he joked. “Just no one seriously.”

“I guess neither am I,” you said with a shrug. “So… uh… let’s say I didn’t want to sleep in one of the spare rooms.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at you, not quite sure where exactly you were headed with this, but hoping to god it wasn’t to dating. “Go on…”

“I wouldn’t want anything serious, but I’m not gonna lie, you’re very good at sex,” you continued.

“Why thank you,” he chuckled. “And you wouldn’t want anything serious?”

“No. I literally just broke up with the guy I’ve been seeing for nine months. I’m not ready to go immediately into what would be a long-distance relationship that’s for sure,” you answered. “But… I’m definitely interested in more of what we just did. If you were?”

“I’d be up for that,” Tony said. “Metaphorically and literally. But, I do sometimes like my own space. So if I get in a mood…”

“I’ll go to one of the spare rooms,” you said. “And maybe I will anyway. Just… you know?”

“Yeah, it was good. It would be nice for a week to just have that. We can do that,” Tony said. “Yeah.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “This might be fun. Little rebound sex could be exactly what the doctor ordered.”

Tony turned his head and captured your lips. He had never really had a summer romance before. But some no strings attached sex for a week would be too good an opportunity to miss.


	3. 1988: Part 3

Your dress was hanging on the door when you and Tony got out of the shower. You put it on and decided to forego putting your now ruined underwear back on and just hoped that there wouldn’t be any issue getting your things back from Grant. Tony pulled on jeans and a t-shirt with Pi on it created out of the number to ten thousand digits.

You followed him back outside. There was a woman in the kitchen cooking that Tony greeted warmly as he passed through. The house looked completely different than the state you had last seen it in. Last night it looked like it had been hit by a tornado that had flung bodies and bottles of alcohol all over the place. Now it could be featured in an interior design magazine.

Tony led you out to the patio where a table had been laid out with coffee, juice, fresh fruit, and pastries. Tony’s friend Rhodey was sitting at the table nursing a mug of coffee, while Jarvis fussed around him.

“He lives!” Rhodey teased.

“Just barely,” Tony said, pouring himself a coffee. He introduced you to Jarvis and Rhodey, grabbed a danish and shoved it in his mouth, and got into the hammock that hung near the table.

Rhodey offered you his hand and you shook it. “Most people call me, Jim.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Tony said as you took a seat and poured yourself a coffee. “He’s my Rhodey. He’s always gonna be my Rhodey.”

“What the hell happened last night? It looked like a bomb went off in there.” Rhodey asked. “And since when do you have people stay over after.”

“She’s homeless now,” Tony said.

“I’m not homeless,” you interrupted.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “She was a damsel in distress. What else could I do?”

“Found my boyfriend cheating on me and then he got all aggressive and angry at me when he found out Tony had been flirting with me,” you clarified. “Now I’m stuck out here until my clothes show up.”

“But I said she could stay the week,” Tony added.

“Well, it’s nice to know chivalry isn’t dead at least,” Jarvis said. “Even if it is a little unconventional.”

The phone started ringing inside and Jarvis went in to answer it. He passed the woman who had been cooking on the way in as she brought out a platter of hot food.

“Thank you, Daniella,” Tony said as she handed him a plate of waffles.

She ruffled his hair and headed back inside. This time passing Jarvis as he carried a phone outside. “It’s for you. Mrs. Peterson?”

“Oh,” you said and took the phone, pressing the receiver to your ear. “Hello?”

“There is a man here who says he works for the Starks and he’s here to collect your things?” She said forgoing the usual greeting.

You then had to explain to her how her son had cheated on you. How he’d threatened you. And how you were now staying here with Tony. There was a lot of pleading and false accusations, and by the time she’d agreed to let Tony’s security guy take your things everyone had finished eating, you were openly weeping and Rhodey had moved to the same side of the table and was rubbing your back.

You hung up the phone and Jarvis gave you a pitying look as he took it back inside. You wiped your eyes with one of the napkins. “Sorry,” you said, hiccuping a little. “I told myself I wasn’t going to cry about that asshole.”

“Come here, dummy,” Tony said, patting his thigh.

You got up and awkwardly climbed into the hammock with him. He wrapped you in his arm and rested his cheek on the top of your head. “You’re gonna cry about him. That’s how this shit works,” he said gently.

“I don’t want to though,” you argued.

“No one ever wants to cry. But he was important to you and he treated you like shit. That hurts,” he said.

“I bet you wouldn’t cry,” you said.

“Probably not, but I’m broken. You wanna get drunk and start an orgy up like I did?” He asked.

“Be more fun,” you mumbled.

“You hear that, Rhodey?” Tony said loudly. “Call everyone around. We’re having a second go around.”

“Jesus,” Rhodey cursed. “I don’t think so.”

“Sorry, babe. Spoilsport said not again,” Tony teased.

You giggled and Tony pressed his lips to the top of your head.

“Can I just clarify something?” Rhodey asked. “On the phone just now, you said he was cheating on you. But… there was an orgy here last night, right? And you two did fuck. Right?”

“Yeah, heaps of times,” Tony said, playfully. “But none of that happened until after shit-for-brains cheated on her.”

“So this is like… a retaliation?” Rhodey asked. “You’re getting back at him? Or is it more of a rebound?”

You looked over at Rhodey, considering the question seriously. As much as you didn’t think of yourself as the kind of person who would use anyone, that was exactly what you were doing. You had agreed to all of this as a way to get back at Grant.”

“Who cares?” Tony answered before you even had a chance. “It’s not like anyone’s planning on getting married. We’ll have an extended one night stand and then go on with our lives. Learn to live a little.”

“Fine!” Rhodey said, throwing up his hands in defeat. “You’re both adults. You can do whatever you like.”

Tony leaned over you and looked down into your eyes. “We sure can,” he said and lowered his voice so only you could hear him. “And we’re going to spend the week forgetting that the people we care about can’t be relied on and just doing whatever makes us feel good.”

You gave a small nod and he leaned in and kissed you.

* * *

Your clothes showed up a little later and you went up and changed into a bikini. Tony and Rhodey dragged out inflatable pool chairs and the three of you sat around in the pool relaxing and drinking mocktails because Jarvis put his foot down about Tony drinking anymore while he was in the house. The talk had gone through family and school and moved on to friends, specifically Rhodey and Tony. You’d learned that when Tony had started college he’d been so young compared to anyone else, he’d ended up just latching on to the first person that was nice to him which had engaged the protective big brother part of Rhodey.

“And you’ve just been best friends since?” You asked.

“That’s right,” Rhodey said. “Annoying little shit hangs around like a bad smell.”

Tony laughed. “I need competition and you’re the only one that was giving me any.”

“See, now, that’s sweet. Thanks, Tones,” Rhodey said splashing water in Tony’s direction.

“You’re at college too?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I was accepted at NYU,” you answered.

“What’s your major?” Rhodey asked.

“Ummm still undecided. It’ll either be history or anthropology though,” you said.

“What? You like flipping burgers?” Tony teased.

“Tony!” You yelped, splashing him. “That’s rude!”

“Well, what do you plan to do with that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Be an anthropologist or historian, maybe?” You snarked.

“Uh-huh,” Tony deadpanned.

“Oh my god!” You squealed and started kicking your legs in Tony’s direction, spraying him with water.

Tony threw his hands up to cover his face. “Hey! No splashing.”

“No being a jerk!” You yelled back.

He broke down into laughter and flipped his inflatable chair over, swimming out from under it to you. You screamed as he grabbed your leg and dragged you down into the pool.

“Tony!” You squealed as you tried to dunk him under the water.

Rhodey started to use his hands to paddle his chair away from the two of you.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony called, swimming after him.

“You better fucking not!” Rhodey yelled, kicking his feet in both an attempt to move faster away and keep Tony out of reach of him.

You jumped on Tony’s back and dunked him, making him turn his attention back on you as he dragged you under the water with him. Rhodey reached the edge as Tony was lifting you up, getting ready to throw you, and you squealed and kicked your legs.

“Alright you two idiots,” he said, getting out of the pool. “I think I’ve gotten enough sun for today. I’m gonna hit the gym for a while.”

Tony tossed you and you swam to the edge, laughing and spluttering.

“See you at dinner?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Rhodey said and headed inside.

Tony swam over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “You brought this on yourself, you know?”

“You were the one being a jerk,” you countered.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony cooed, placing a long slow kiss on your neck, sucking gently on your skin, making your scalp prickle. “Let me see if I can’t make it up to you.”

You hummed and ran your hands up into his hair, tugging on it lightly. “Maybe we should get out of the sun then too?”

Tony lifted you up on the edge of the pool and climbed up beside you. “Let’s go then.”

You got up and grabbed your towel, Tony took after you, spanking your ass as he chased you up to his room. When you got through the door he grabbed your wrist and spun you into him. He kissed you hard, pushing you up against the wall. You moaned into his lips, wrapping one leg around himself and pulling him tightly against you.

His hands ran up you back and under the straps of your bikini top. He broke the kiss just long enough to get it up over your head and he was kissing you again.

“Tony,” you mumbled against his lips, the sound muffled and breathless. “Tony, we’re dripping on the carpet.”

He spun you again, guiding you back toward his bathroom. When your feet hit the tile, you each pushed your remaining swimwear off and stepped out of them. He guided you back to the vanity and lifted you up onto it, before dropping to his knees in front of you and burying his face between your legs.

His tongue lapped wide over your folds, hungry and unfocused and only served to make you needier. You bunched your hands into his hair and pushed him down into your cunt and rocked your hips against his face.

He chuckled into your cunt and focused his tongue, swirling it in tight circles over your clit. His fingers teased at your entrance and he eased them inside of you. They stroked over your walls and pistoned in and out of you as his tongue worked your clit.

Lightning flowed through your veins, making your scalp prickle and your legs tremble. He moved faster and harder, sucking your clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. Your head fell back on the mirror and you started to pant as he brought you closer and closer to your release. When you were right there about to tip over, he pulled back.

“Fuck,” you groaned. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’m a jerk, remember?” Tony said, reaching past your head to the medicine cabinet. He pulled a strip of condoms out, knocking the box into the sink. As he fumbled with a condom you kissed his neck and ground on his cock. He sheathed himself and grabbed your hips, and with a hard thrust, he was deep inside you.

You wrapped your arms around him, clutching at his back as he held you in place. “Fuck, yes!” You cried out letting your head fall back and opening yourself up for him.

Tony kissed your neck and breasts but his eyes stayed locked onto the mirror, watching himself fuck you.

You cradled his jaw and turned him to look at you. “Let me watch too.”

Tony smirked at you and pulled out, letting you drop off the vanity. He turned you around and when you’d braced your hands on the counter, he put his hand in the middle of your back and thrust hard into you.

You moaned and locked eyes with his in the mirror, watching on as he focused on you. His brow was furrowed and he pounded into you while your own face mirrored his intensity. It added to the whole sensation. Deepening it, and intensifying everything. Your moans got louder and echoed off the bathroom walls. Tony reached forward and put two of his fingers in your mouth. You sucked on them and groaned loudly as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your back was arched, and sweat glistened on your skin. Tony sucked on your throat and rubbed your clit with his free hand. It was like watching porn, but better because it was real and all you. You’d never felt so exposed yet in control. Until Tony’s sex was just something that happened to you. Now it was something you were sharing and in control of and you could see that in every movement you made.

“Oh god. Fuck, Tony!” You moaned. “I’m gonna come!”

“Do it, babe,” Tony groaned. “Let me see you.”

You relaxed and let go. Your orgasm crashed down on top of you, making your whole body clench and shudder, and your knees buckled. You cried out and grabbed the bench to stop you from sinking to the ground.

Tony kept pounding into you from behind and with a hard thrust, he came inside you. “Fuck,” he groaned pressing his head to your shoulder.

He slipped out of you and you shook yourself off a little.

“Wanna take a shower?” He asked as he tossed the condom away.

“Bath?” You said.

His lips quirked up on one side and he gave a little nod before going and turning the water on. “I should have some bubble bath or something under the sink.”

You found some bath gel and added it to the water. It started to foam up immediately and filled the room with the scent of vanilla.

“How’d you get so good at sex, Tony?” You asked, playfully as you climbed into the tub.

He climbed in opposite you and put his feet in your lap. “Lots and lots of practice,” he joked. “Plus, I have this thing where if I’m gonna do something, I have to be an expert.”

You laughed and splashed him. “Nerd.”

“Yeah, well this nerd has given you more orgasms than anyone else,” he teased.

“When did you lose your virginity?” You asked.

“God, young. Thirteen,” he said. “I was still a kid.”

“Damn,” you said. “I was really into scented markers when I was thirteen.”

Tony frowned. “Yeah, dad’s never just let me be a kid. I remember when I was six or seven I was playing with a remote control car and he lost his shit at me and smashed it because I was wasting my time with kid’s stuff.”

“Shit,” you said. “That’s…”

“Yeah. Yep,” he said interrupting you. “And I’m sure you’ve heard his reputation. Nature/nurture. Whatever.”

“Sounds like you don’t like sleeping around,” you said.

He smirked. “No, I do. I just wish he’d pay attention to me for anything other than how many people I bring home,” he seemed to shake himself a little. “Anyway… it is what it is. I have a house in the Hamptons that I can just hole up in with random strangers. Can’t complain too much.”

“Yeah. I guess,” you said and shifted, turning around in the bath and resting against him. He wrapped his arms around you and held you. The way Tony was, was a conundrum. You wondered how his life was going to turn out given everything. The way he was going he was going to end up dead before thirty unless he did something to change. You hoped he’d find his way because you didn’t want to have to see that happen through the tabloids when he’d been your knight in shining armor now.


	4. 1988: Part 4

Tony woke to you stretching beside him and automatically rolled over on top of you, nuzzling into your neck. You started laughing, wrapped your arms around him, and carded your fingers through his hair. He kind of loved how you did that. He’d never really had a girlfriend. Just girls who he’d sneak out on, or have someone else escort out of his room. There was a strange kind of intimacy about the way your fingertips ran over his scalp, it made his head tingle and a shiver run down his spine.

He purred and kissed you. It was deep and hungry and he one hundred percent planned for it to turn into sex. Everyone was returning to the city today and getting on with their actual lives and he was going to drag out every last second of whatever it was that had happened between you this week.

It was weird. When his parents had passed on the message they weren’t going to come to his 18th he had been hurt. He tried so hard to not be hurt by them anymore, yet they consistently found ways to do it, and that one had hurt a lot. He thought the week would be a write-off but then you and Rhodey and pulled him out of the hole and he was feeling things he’d never really thought he could feel. He wished he could hold onto it forever, but your lives were waiting for you both and they weren’t together. Long-distance was out of the question. He was 18 and a mess. He knew himself, he wouldn’t be able to do it. So he’d make the last few hours good and hold on to the memory of the one summer romance he’d had as proof that maybe he was loveable in some way.

You pushed him onto his back and straddled him, grinding your hips down onto his lap as you kissed him hungrily. He rutted up into you and pushed his hands up under your cami, squeezing and massaging your tits.

You moaned and pulled back. “I’m gonna ride you so hard, Tony,” you purred as you looked down into his eyes.

“Is that so, dear?” He teased playfully, pinching your nipples so they hardened under his touch. “I would hate that.”

You giggled and leaned down pressing your forehead against his. “You’re trouble.”

“Mm… we can agree on that,” he hummed and gave your ass a spank. “Now come on, my dick isn’t going to ride itself.”

You laughed loudly and sat back up, pulling your cami off and tossing it across the room. He leaned up and latched onto one of your breasts, sucking and biting at your nipple. You mewled and through your head back, your hands going to his hair again and pulling on it. You rocked on top of him, your fluids dripping from you and soaking through your panties. The moisture began to wet his boxers and his cock jumped and throbbed in anticipation of being buried deep in your cunt.

You pushed him back again and pinned his arms above his head. Not that he struggled. It turned out, he quite liked it when you took control like this. It was a real turn-on that you’d discovered the things you liked and you weren’t afraid to take them.

You reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom before crawling down his body. You kissed a trail down his stomach and pulled his boxers down. You flattened your tongue and licked up the length of his cock. Tony groaned and lifted his hips. “Fuck, babe. You’re really taking care of me, huh?”

“Mmm… gotta make it memorable,” you hummed. He watched you closely as you licked over the head of his cock and sucked on the end. He moaned gently and you pulled back flicking your tongue over the slit of his cock and gathering up a bead of precum. It formed a sticky thread from your tongue to his dick and he groaned as he watched it stretch and then snap. You licked your lips and tore open the condom packet and put the rubber between your lips.

“Look at you, getting all cocky,” he teased. Your eyes twinkled mischievously and you dropped your head back down and used your lips to roll the condom into place. You crawled back up and wriggled out of your panties, you positioned yourself above his cock and lowered yourself down onto it.

You both moaned as he entered you and when you were fully seated, you seemed to just take a moment to adjust to him. He ran his hands up and cupped your breasts, teasing your nipples. You leaned forward and braced your hands on his chest and started to bounce.

He couldn’t take his eyes off you. Your breasts bounced with each move up and down, and you kept getting faster and faster, clenching your pelvic floor around his shaft. A thin film of sweat clung to your skin. He groaned and flipped you suddenly and began to thrust hard into you. He looked down into your eyes as he pounded into your cunt. You dug your fingers into his biceps and bucked up under him. “Fuck, Tony, gonna come,” you babbled.

He picked up his pace and slipped a hand between the two of you to rub your clit hard. You arched up under him and cried out, your cunt clenching and fluttering - milking his cock. His groaned and his balls tightened. He kept thrusting, fucking you through your orgasm, and with a hard jerk of his hips he released. “Fuck…” he groaned, and collapsed down on top of you.

You broke down into giggles and wriggled under him. “Get off me, you lump.”

He laughed and kissed your neck, keeping his cock inside you as it softened. “Why? You’re so comfortable.”

“We need to shower and pack to leave,” you complained.

“Why? Why don’t we just stay here forever?” He asked and started to pepper kisses down the side of your neck.

“Eventually someone would come for us,” you reasoned. “I think it’s time to admit the honeymoon is over and we have to return to the real world. Ugly as it is.”

He sighed and rolled off you sitting up and throwing the condom away. You moved up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “You want to talk about the whole ‘returning to the real world?”

He nodded a little. He had been dreading the conversation. He knew himself and he knew this had to end but he always avoided the ‘time to leave’ conversation and that was with people he didn’t particularly care about. The thing was, he did care about you. He cared about you a lot. And maybe if things were different - if you hadn’t just gotten out of a relationship and you were both older, and you weren’t both headed in different directions so you’d be spending most of the year apart - maybe… maybe if any one of those things were different you could give being in a relationship a go. But it was and it was better it ended now as friends than in six months hating each other because he ended up doing the exact same thing to you as Grant had done.

“I think we might have to put this down as a summer romance,” you said. “As brief as it was. I can’t see us keeping this up once we’re in totally different cities.”

Tony nodded and relaxed. There it was. Another reason why this was right-person/wrong-time. You had been on the same page as him from the first day. “Yeah,” he said. “I don’t like admitting that. I like being the best at everything that I do, but I know when I can’t. And you’re right.”

“Tony,” you said, tilting his head to face you and caressing his jaw. “This week… I don’t think you know what you did for me or how much I’ve enjoyed it. If … I don’t know… we were…”

“It’s okay. I get it,” he agreed, pressing his forehead against yours. “If we were older maybe.”

You laughed softly. “Yeah. If it was three years from now and I’d just got my degree. You’d have your PhD and we might be actually ready to run off together. We should try again in three years.”

“Yeah, I should do it again for my 21st,” he said, running with your flippant suggestion. Have a big ol’ orgy and you can spend the week with me again. See where we are. You’re one smart cookie.”

You laughed. “Yeah, right. That’s a plan,” you said, your tone telling him you thought it was a joke.

“No,” Tony said, getting up and running his hands through his hair. “I mean it. In three years, we do it again. This. Just this. And … and then at the end of the week, if our lives are in a place where we might work, we give that a go too. If not, well, so what? We get one more chance at repeating the summer romance.”

You looked up at him blinking. “Uh… I mean. Yeah. I guess if you have a party when you’re 21 and you invite me, I’ll come.”

“Write down all your contacts. Your parents. Your granny who hasn’t moved in 30 years. Anything you think will be consistent. I’ll keep in touch now. As friends. But I mean it,” he said. He was excited. This was the way to never let this feeling go. He could get it again in three years’ time and maybe he’d be ready to keep it then.

He grabbed you one of his notebooks and you scribbled down some addresses and phone numbers for him. He gave you his numbers at home and at his dorm and the two of you went and showered and packed. You both went down to see breakfast laid out on the patio and the staff cleaning in the rest of the house.

“Hurry up, Master Stark,” Jarvis said as he fussed around. “We have a long drive back to the city. Especially if we have to drop the young lady off in New Jersey too.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Tony said, pouring himself a large cup of coffee.

There really wasn’t a lot to worry about. You and Tony had eaten breakfast and it was all taken away and washed before Jarvis considered things in order enough to leave. You, he, and Rhodey packed the bags in the back of the Excalibur Limousine and got in while Jarvis was still fussing over the other staff.

The trip was long and you, Tony, and Rhodey passed the times talking, playing stupid car games, and much to Rhodey’s annoyance Tony would keep initiation make-out sessions with you. He made Jarvis stop twice. Once for burgers and the other for Pizza and by the time they reached your family home in Jersey you’d started to doze on Tony’s arm.

Jarvis pulled into the driveway and all four of you got out.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, miss,” Jarvis said, shaking your hand. “Thank you for taking care of Tony for me.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jarvis,” you replied, hugging him. The old man returned the hug willingly and went and stood by the passenger door of the car.

“It was great meeting you,” Rhodey said, pulling you into a hug. “Stay in touch.”

“Will do,” you said. “Good luck with that one.”

Rhodey chuckled. “He’s not so bad.”

Finally you approached Tony and he looked at you, scuffing his foot on the ground, not quite ready to say goodbye, but knowing it was time. “Thank you, Tony,” you said, taking his hands. “For everything.”

“I’ll see you in three years, Cookie. Promise,” he said. You nodded and leaned in, and he bridged the gap, kissing you deeply. Maybe a week was too soon to say you loved someone, but what Tony was feeling was close to that and he vowed that in three years things would be different.


	5. 1991 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years since you last saw Tony Stark you return to the Stark’s house in the Hampton’s to celebrate his 21st birthday and try to recapture that same feeling you had the last time.

Three years has an uncanny ability to both be a really long time and almost no time at all. You had expected that Tony Stark’s adamance that in three years he’d hold another orgy and the two of you could ‘reassess where you were’ would never happen. It was crazy to pretend that either of you would even keep track of each other, let alone keep in touch, let alone want to participate in another orgy after three years apart.

But here you were pulling your car up to the house in the Hamptons that you had fallen in love with three years ago.

To say a lot had happened in those three years would be an understatement. At 21 you felt like a whole other person to the freshly out of high school, about to start college girl you’d been at 18 when you’d shown up to the Stark’s house the last time.

You weren’t quite sure why you’d come. Tony hadn’t exactly been good at keeping in touch. You’d gotten a few calls in the first month or so, but they petered out and stopped by the time college had started. You’d sent a birthday card to him each year, just because it had meant a lot to you that he’d let you stay that week. He’d never sent you anything in return. So when the invitation showed up in the mail you were quite shocked.

To begin with, you’d thought you’d ignore it. Too long had passed. You weren’t that girl anymore. In the end, curiosity had gotten the better of you. This party was being held for a reason. That reason was, Tony wanted to see you and this was when he’d said he’d do it.

The party was already in full swing when you got out, and the front door was wide open. It struck you this time how crazy that was. The Stark’s were celebrities and the youngest didn’t seem to care who had access to him or his family’s things.

The music was loud and when you made your way past the people milling in the entry into the living room, you found a DJ set up near the bar playing Janet Jackson loud enough that the bass speakers looked like they were about to blow out their cones.

You bypassed the bar intent on finding Tony. You wanted to see him first before you committed to actually staying at the party. People were already in various states of undress on the couch and while you were definitely much more sexually open then you were three years ago, you weren’t quite sure you were a ‘dive into an orgy right away’ type of person.

You went through and out to the pool area to found Tony with two women hanging off him as he nursed a glass of what you assumed was Scotch. He saw you and his eyes lit up, immediately shaking off the women he was with and beelining straight for you.

“Cookie! You came!” He said, holding his arms out wide.

You moved into them, wrapping your arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. It felt oddly familiar as he closed his arms around you. It had been three years since you’d been in this man’s arms. You’d been teenagers back then and it had lasted all of a week but it was like sliding into a warm bath.

“Had to see where you were up to in your life,” you murmured against him.

He rubbed your back and nosed at your cheek. “I wasn’t sure if you’d do it,” he whispered. “You’re gonna stay the week right?”

“Yeah. My things are in the car,” you replied.

He hummed softly, holding you for a moment. It was oddly soft and loving considering the setting. When he kissed your cheek and pulled back he was back to being party Tony again.

“Is Rhodey here?” You asked.

Tony smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little so you could get a glimpse of what he might look like when he was older. “My little honey bear? No. He’s in the Air Force now and after the last orgy, he has said never again. But he’ll be here tomorrow. You might even get to meet my parents. But I guess we’ll see,” he said and put his arm around your waist. “Now, let’s get you a drink and we should find some shenanigans to get up to. What are you thinking? You, me, and another girl? A guy? Just diving into the middle of a group and seeing how messy we are by the time we get out of it?”

You laughed and let him lead you through the house. First, you went back out to your car and grabbed your bag. The two of you took it up the secret staircase to his room and then returned to the party, heading straight to the bar. He made you a long island iced tea and you sipped it as you moved through the party with him.

“Hey, Tony,” a guy said approaching you with a woman who looked maybe a year or two older than you. “Jenny here was wondering if you and your friend might like to join us in the bedroom.”

Tony looked at you. “What do you think, cookie?”

You shrugged. “As good a place to start as any.”

Tony led the four of you through the living room to the other side of the house to a bedroom you’d only really seen for a second last time you were here. It was smaller than any of the other bedrooms but still held a queen-sized bed comfortably with other furniture such as a couch, dresser, and side tables. No one had made it into the room yet but Tony left the door open. An invitation to let them know it was okay to come in. It also looked like he’d set up for an orgy this time. There were bowls of condoms, lubricants, and wipes all on the side table, and a trash can placed within reach of the bed.

“You ladies want to give me and Tony a little show to warm up?” The guy asked.

You weren’t sure you loved the way the guy asked but you did want to have Jenny’s lips on yours. You moved to her, putting your glass down and wrapping your arms around her waist. She cradled your jaw and kissed you. Your lips parted automatically and your tongue darted out, meeting hers and dancing together.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment. Just kissing and holding yourself close to each other. Her hands ran up your arms and she pushed off your shirt and slid them up under your t-shirt. Your hands went to her jeans and you began to unbutton them. You caught a glimpse of Tony and the guy watching you both. The guy was palming his cock through his pants and Tony’s eyes kept flicking from that to you and back. You remember how last time there had been a moment where Tony had been kissing another man and you wondered if he was tossing up the risk of trying that with this guy.

It didn’t matter. The guy approached you both and took Jenny’s jacket off, tossing it aside. Tony moved next and soon the four of you were stripping each other of your clothes. No one was rushing. There was nothing frantic about the situation. The four of you were going to take your time with it.

When you were all naked, you and Jenny climbed up on the bed. She pushed you onto your back and for a moment she just straddled your lap and ground her pussy on yours as the two of you kissed hungrily. The guy groaned and ran his hand down her back and she began to move down your body. Her lips kissing a trail down your neck, along your collarbone, and over your breasts.

She reached your thighs and you spread them for her. She placed a large open mouth kiss on your pussy, her tongue swirling over it like she was trying to french it. You moaned, bucking your hips up and the two men moved in. Tony kneeled next to your head, and for a moment, as Jenny licked over your pussy you just watched Tony stroking himself. You leaned over and licked up the length of his cock and he tapped the head of it on your lips. You opened your mouth and he guided his cock over your tongue.

The tart salty taste of his precome dripped int your mouth as he began to slowly move his hips. You sucked and curled your tongue, loving the feel of his cock in it as Jenny swirled her tongue over your folds. The other guy move behind Jenny and started fingering her from behind as she continued to use her mouth on you.

Some more people entered the room and took a seat on the couch, seemingly intent on the show the four of you were providing. Being watched seemed to add to everything. You liked being the center of attention. The center of worship. Jenny thrust her fingers inside you and began working your g-spot.

You began to lose focus. You relaxed as best you could but with your breathing impeded by the thrust of Tony’s cock and each move of Jenny’s tongue or fingers made a jolt run through you.

Your whole body seized up and you came, letting go of Tony’s cock and arching up on the bed.

There was a shift of bodies. Both men grabbed condoms and rolled them on and Jenny pushed Tony back on the bed beside and straddled his waist. She leaned down and brought her lips to his and they began to kiss hungrily. The guy moved between your legs and lifted them so his feet were on his shoulders. “God, you’re hot,” he groaned as she smacked the head of his cock on your clit.

“Thank you,” you said breathlessly.

He bit his lip and thrust hard in. You moaned and arched you back and beside you, Jenny sat up and lowered herself down on Tony’s cock. You leaned over and nosed his cheek. Jenny braced her hands on his chest and began to bounce on his dick as her boyfriend started pounding into you.

Tony turned and captured your lips. More people came into the room, some laying on the bed with you, touching you or Tony. Someone began to finger your clit and another crawled between Tony’s legs and sucked and licked at his balls. A couple began fucking beside you and another at the end of the bed.

The room became a cacophony of sounds. Your senses were in overdrive. It was different and yet familiar all at once and it felt good to be back here at a point in time that had meant so much to you.

You arched up and came again, moaning into Tony’s lips. He pulled you closer, tangling his hand in your hair and groaning into the kiss. Jenny cried out and her fingers dug into Tony’s chest, leaving small red welts as her orgasm hit. Tony groaned breaking the kiss and he jerked up into her, as her orgasm dragged him over too.

The guy fucking you pulled out and took off his condom as Jenny climbed off Tony. Tony rolled over and looked at you, a bright smile on his face and his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. “You want cake?” He asked.

You nodded. “Cake sounds perfect.”

He chuckled and slapped your ass before sitting up. “Come on, cookie. Let’s go.”


	6. 1991 - Part 2

Tony had taken you up to his room at about two AM, letting the party run its course as people fell asleep or left. He had plans for the following day. He knew the cleaners and security would be through to chase out stragglers first thing. He would sleep in with you and let them do their thing. The two of you could wake up when you felt like it. Have some lazy morning sex. Shower and go down and have brunch on the patio. Rhodey would be arriving in the afternoon and then the three of you could hang out by the pool and grab dinner out at some seafood place.

He had been so excited when you’d shown up. Not that he thought he was ready for the big plunge into commitment with another person. He was on his third Ph.D. He was enjoying partying. According to his father a little too much. In lots of ways he felt older than the person he was three years ago, but in most ways, he felt the same.

Even still, he wanted to see you. He’d been so sure you wouldn’t come. That too much time had passed and you would realize logically, that coming to spend a week with a relative stranger you’d spent a week with three years ago was a terrible idea. He’d warned his parents he might have a girl with him, but he’d prepared for the fact he would have this orgy with a bunch of his college friends and then just hang with Rhodey for the rest of the week.

When you showed up… it was like he’d just been told he was worth it. He was worth the risk of the unknown because there was something about him that might be lovable.

He had fallen to sleep pretty quickly, the two of you wrapped around each other in such a way that it was hard to tell who was spooning who.

Rather than the sleep in and gentle wake up he’d planned, Tony was startled awake by his bedroom door being slammed.

“Tony! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His father shouted as he stormed into the room. Tony sat up quickly and you scrambled around beside him pulling the covers up over yourself.

“Dad… what…? You weren’t…” Tony babbled, looking around in the hopes he could find his sunglasses. They weren’t anywhere he could see and he wasn’t about to get up naked in front of his father.

“We just got in and there are naked people all over the house. In our bed,” Howard ranted. “Your mother…”

“Oh don’t pretend you haven’t had the exact same thing before,” Tony snarked. He actually did feel bad that his mom had had to walk into that mess. He didn’t want her to think the worst of him. But he wasn’t going to be lectured by Howard about what level of promiscuity was okay for a Stark. “If mom hasn’t already witnessed it through you, I’m sure she expected to at some point.”

Howard prickled and stormed over to the bed. “This is our house. Not your brothel. You do not get to use it for your sex games. I want you showered and downstairs in twenty minutes. You will apologize to your mother for being such a little deviate and letting her witness your debauchery. And then we’ll go to brunch while this house gets cleaned up. And this -” he gestured in your direction. “- little floozy better go out the back so your mother doesn’t see her.”

“Dad, this is the girl I said -” Tony tried to argue, putting his hand on your leg protectively. 

Howard had already turned and was storming back out of the room. “Twenty minutes!” He shouted, slamming the door as he left.

Tony groaned and pressed his forehead to his knees. You put your hands on his back and kissed his shoulder. “You want me to leave?” You asked gently. “I don’t want to make things more difficult.”

Tony shook his head and sat up straight. He had plans. They involved you. He was damned if his father was going to ruin them. “No. I want you to stay. I want to catch up.”

“Alright,” you said sitting up and looking at him. “Let’s shower, go down and do it. I don’t give a fuck what he says about me.”

The corner of his mouth twitched and he leaned in and kissed you. “Thanks,” he said, with a half-smile. “They weren’t supposed to be here until Wednesday. That’s when my birthday is.”

“I know,” you said, spiking his hair up. “Parents love me. Don’t worry.”

“They are gonna know you took part in an orgy, you know?” Tony said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

You followed after him, laughing. “Might make me more interesting,” you said. “Will Jarvis calm your dad down do you think?”

There was a tightening in his chest at the mention of his old carer’s name. “Jarvis,” he said and swallowed thickly. “Jarvis died a couple of years ago.”

You frowned and wrapped your arms around him, holding him close and your hands going to his hair. “I’m so sorry. He was a good man.”

Tony let himself melt into you. He hadn’t allowed himself to really cry for Jarvis and while the grief did hit him sometimes, he had this weird weak feeling that he didn’t think was normal. He let you comfort him and just for a moment, he let himself feel vulnerable with you.

He pulled back and shook himself off. “Better shower,” he said and you nodded and turned on the water.

The two of you showered quickly and while he three on jeans and a t-shirt you took a little longer getting ready. You put on a high waisted yellow skirt with a sheer black blouse and matching yellow jacket. You did your hair up in a tumbling updo with loose pieces framing your face and painted your lips a dark red, pairing it with smokey eyeshadow. When you were ready Tony couldn’t help but think that his mom would at least be impressed that you could dress for the occasion.

He led you downstairs and found his mother sitting at the kitchen island drinking a coffee, while his father hovered around. The sounds of the cleaners working in the living room wafted through into the kitchen. “Tony,” his mom said getting up and coming over to him.

“Hey, mom. Sorry about -” he waved his hand in the direction of the living room. “Didn’t expect you here until Wednesday.”

“Well at least you weren’t out there in it,” she said as she hugged him. Howard made a ‘tch’ sound like he was barely holding back a snarky comment. “I suppose you can’t be responsible for what other people do.” She pulled back and turned to you. “And who is this?”

Tony introduced you to her. “I told you she’d be here, remember?”

“That’s right,” she said and hugged you too. “Nice to meet you, dear.”

“Come on, we have reservations,” Howard said, putting his hand on Maria’s shoulder and herding everyone towards the door.

“Oh, yes, your gift is outside, darling,” Maria added as they headed outside.

In the drive were the two vans that belonged to the cleaning crew, your slightly beat-up red Ford Escort, his parents’ black town car with the driver standing, waiting for them, and a brand new, red Lamborghini Countach.

“You got me the Countach?” Tony said, looking at his mother.

She smiled and fished around in her handbag, pulling out some keys. “Happy birthday, honey,” she said and gave them to him.

He hugged her tightly. There were so many things Tony wanted more than a Lamborghini, but none of them could really be given as a gift and most just involved his father showing him an ounce of affection or respect. The car wasn’t really a good substitute but he’d take it.

“Why don’t you take your new car. We’ll meet you at the restaurant,” Maria said when she let him go.

Tony looked back at you and grinned. “Wanna take a ride?”

“Hell, yeah,” you said, skipping to the car. Tony grabbed the name of the restaurant and came and opened the scissor doors for you. You got in and buckled up and he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Holy shit, this is crazy,” you said as he turned the key and the engine roared to life. “Is this what you asked for?”

“I don’t really ask for anything,” Tony said. “Dad seems to take it as a way to let me know I’m an ingrate.”

“He’s a real cool guy, your dad, huh?” You snarked.

Tony laughed and patted your leg as he pulled into the street. “Absolutely.”

He gunned the car down the road, not aiming for top speed but just wanting to go fast. “This looked pretty funny with my Escort parked next to it.”

“Yeah. Like the princess and the pauper for cars,” Tony agreed.

“I hope your parents don’t look at me like that,” you said.

“Like what?” He asked.

“Like some pauper not worthy of your attention.”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t worry. My dad’s a lot of things, but he isn’t that. He might just look at you like you’re interchangeable with any other woman, but to be fair, I don’t exactly have a track record for commitment.”

You nodded and looked out the window, seemingly deep in thought and Tony wondered what you were thinking. “Sorry, you have to spend the rest of the week with them. We can still have a good time. And mom will just be happy that there’s another woman around.”

“It’s fine,” you said. “Jarvis was there last time. Seems only right we’re supervised.”

Tony laughed. “They probably won’t be as up in our space as Jarvis was.”

“Tony,” you said, your tone shifting a little. “Did you specifically want me to meet your parents? Like is this a take my girlfriend to meet my parents’ thing?”

Tony furrowed his brow and readjusted his sunglasses. “No,” he said, a little concerned that the truth might hurt you, but even more concerned that the lie would scare you away. “I’m turning 21. Mom at least wanted to see me for it. But I really wanted to do this. I know last time we said we’d spend the week and revisit maybe being a couple. But they’re not here because I thought you’d be my girlfriend. I honestly didn’t think you’d show up.” He heard the words he said as they came out and coughed. “Not that… I wanted you to. Just thought you’d not want to.”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “I wasn’t coming here thinking I was your girlfriend either. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I think we are.”

Tony smiled and relaxed again. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been on the same page as anyone before. It was a nice change.

He pulled the car up at the restaurant. It was those typical seaside town places. Quaint and all in white. The car drew a lot of looks as you and he got out and as soon as he went inside people started taking photos of it.

His parents showed up just after you and he took a seat. “You shouldn’t drive so fast, Tony,” Maria said as she took a seat. “You’ll have an accident.”

“It’s a sports car, mom,” Tony argued. “It’s supposed to be driven fast.”

She sighed and picked up the menu and the table fell into silence for a moment as everyone looked it over. You put your hand on his leg and he looked up and smiled at you behind the menus. When the orders were made there was no way to avoid each other anymore and Maria turned her attention on you.

“How long have you known Anthony?” She asked.

“Met last night, did you?” Howard added.

“Dad!” Tony yelped. Tony was used to Howard always assuming that he went through women like they were kleenex but to speak about you like you weren’t even here was insufferable.

“Actually, I’ve known him for three years,” you answered, brushing past Howard’s comment like it was nothing.

Tony could see something pass over his mother’s face. Hopefulness. The thought that maybe Tony had reached the settling down age. The idea of a wedding and grandkids. He hated that he wasn’t ready for that yet.

“How did the two of you meet?” Howard asked. There was an edge to his tone. Like he didn’t believe you and was trying to catch you in a lie.

“Through Grant Peterson. Do you know the Petersons?” You answered.

“Oh yes,” Maria said, smiling and turning to Howard. “You know them. Howard and Dean worked together for a while. They always hold a Fourth of July party.” She turned back to you again. “What is it you do, dear?”

“I just finished my undergrad at NYU and I’ve been accepted for a Ph.D. at George Washington University,” you explained.

Tony looked at you with his eyebrow raised. “You are?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he cursed himself. Howard jumped on the mistake right away.

“You didn’t know?” Howard asked.

“We haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet,” you said quickly.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “We said we’d talk when we got here.”

The food was brought to the table and Tony picked up his coffee and took a large, throat burning gulp, wishing it was something harder. “Why are you trying so hard to trip us up right now anyway, dad?” Tony asked. “You’ve got most of the week for that.”

“Oh no, honey,” Maria said, touching Tony’s arm. “We came in early because we have to go out of town for business.”

“What? But, I got us reservations and Della Femina,” Tony argued. He didn’t know why he was surprised. If there was something his parents were great at it was not being there for him for any big events. He had now graduated with 3 different degrees and not once had his father shown up to a ceremony. “I was going to order my first legal drink with you.”

Maria patted his hand. “I know. I’m sorry, honey. But you know your father’s work.”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen you drunk anyway,” Howard snarked.

“Yeah, right. I wonder where I got that from,” Tony muttered under his breath.

You reached under the table and took his hand, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “You, me, and Rhodey. We’ll make it count,” you whispered. Tony gave you a small nod and wished that was enough.


	7. 1991 - Part 3

After Tony’s parents left, he spent most of the following three days drunk. He’d usually wake up with you still slightly drunk from the night before then at breakfast he’d have a bloody mary and it would start all over again. You wondered if Jarvis were still around would he have been able to get him to ease back a bit, but one thing was for sure, you and Rhodey couldn’t get him to stop.

While he was drinking he didn’t seem to be wallowing. There were times where he’d get a little angry or just straight-up upset that his parents had ditched him on his 21st, but generally, he just seemed to want to talk about engineering and the airforce and girls with Rhodey, or what your life had been like over the past three years, your move to DC and what he had been doing too. He was cuddly and affectionate and while you were worried about his tendency to self-medicate, you were still enjoying being with him the same way you had three years ago.

You woke before Tony on the morning of his 21st. He was curled in against you, head tucked up under your chin. You had noticed that with each night you spent together, Tony was moving closer and closer to being the little spoon. Not that you minded, if he needed you to hold him, that was just fine with you.

You slipped your arm out from under him, which blessedly made him roll onto his back - a position that was going to make what you were planning to do a lot easier. You pulled the thin sheet that was draped over the two of you down. You’d both gone to sleep naked and he lay stretched out in front of you, his cock straining with his morning erection. You leaned down and licked up his length. It jumped and twitched but otherwise, he stayed still and breathing in the steady even way of someone in a deep sleep.

You sucked on the head, lapping your tongue over it and flicking it along the slit. Pre-come leaked from the tip and you licked it up, the tart and salty liquid coating your tastebuds. Tony let out a soft moan and his hands twitched against the sheets.

You dropped your head down, taking more of him into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks around his shaft. He groaned and lifted his hips, and his eyes fluttered, though he didn’t wake. You moved up and down his shaft, curling your tongue and rolling it. He woke with a gasp, arching his back and jerking his hips up so it pushed his cock further down your throat. “Fuck!” He gasped and looked down at you. “Jesus, this is quite a wake-up.”

You pulled off and smirked at him. “Didn’t you say you wanted this for your birthday?”

He hummed and guided you up to him, so you were straddling his waist. “Oh yeah, it’s my birthday.”

“Yes, it is,” you hummed, rolling your hips and grinding down on his cock. “21 today. You can legally drink now.”

“Now my life is gonna be so different,” he joked, cupping your breasts and bouncing them a little on his palms. “I wonder what alcohol tastes like.”

You laughed and leaned down and kissed him hungrily moving on his cock, so it became slick with your fluids. He reached between you and began to rub your clit, in small tight circles. You moaned softly and reached over to the bedside table, fumbling around for a condom without breaking the kiss.

When your hands finally closed around the foil packet you sat up and tore it open, and rolled it down over his cock. He rolled you over quickly and kissed you hard. His hips rutted into you, sliding up and down your folds. The tip of his cock caught at your entrance and he thrust hard, shoving his cock deep inside you. You gasped and jerked up under him, digging your fingers into his back. “Fuck, Tony!”

“You are fucking, Tony,” he teased. You burst out laughing and buried your face in his neck which made him start laughing too. He never broke his fast pace, fucking you deep and hard.

“God, you’re such a dork,” you wheezed into his neck.

“You love it,” he teased and kissed you again. You ran your hands down his back and gripped his ass. He groaned into your lips and you spanked him.

“Fuck,” he gasped and pulled out. “Flip.”

You giggled and got on all fours, Tony grabbed your hips and slammed back into you. You gasped and clenched around him as you fell forward. Tony leaned forward over you, wrapping his arm around your waist and began to rub your clit. Your whole body prickled and burned and with each thrust of Tony’s hips it sent that buzz right through you from your core out. Tony’s lips ghosted up your spine and he peppered kisses on your shoulders. You moaned and reached behind you and bunched your hand in his hair. He bit into your shoulder, his teeth pressing down into your flesh hard enough to leave a mark.

The sharp pain that blossomed in your shoulder sent a jolt through you and you cunt clenched hard. When you relaxed again you came, screaming out into the pillow and pulling Tony’s hair. Tony thrust hard into you, pushing you down into the mattress and came with a loud groan.

He lay on top of you and sighed happily. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Mmm…” you hummed. “We’re both really good at this.”

He rolled off you and spanked your ass playfully. “Yeah, we are,” he laughed. “Come on, Cookie. I’ve got a lot of legal drinking to do.”

“Hang on,” you said, getting up and going to your suitcase. Tony watched as you dug around inside it, as he took off the condom and tossed it in the trash. You pulled out a small gift and brought it to him.

“I get a present and the sex?” He joked, taking it from you.

“Well, it’s no lambo. But I thought it was cute,” you said sitting down next to him.

He smiled and unwrapped the gift, revealing a brass perpetual calendar. “Oh hey, this is really neat.”

“I liked it,” you said. “Got it at one of those antique flea markets. You can use it to count down to when you get to see me again.”

He chuckled and put his arm around you. “I love it. I like that it goes until 2023, that’s a long time to know we’ll be close.”

“Then in 2023, I’ll get you a new one,” you said.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing you deeply and affectionately. For a moment in that kiss, you could actually see yourself trying the long-distance thing with him. You could meet up during breaks and spend the holidays with each other. When he pulled back and you realized you could still taste the alcohol on his breath from last night, it went away again.

“Alright, shower,” Tony said, putting the calendar down and patting your thigh.

You followed him to the bathroom and he switched on the water. “Are you going to wait until we get to the restaurant for your first legal drink?” You asked.

Tony scrunched up his nose and got in under the jets. “Nah, that was something I wanted to do with my mom.”

You got in behind him and kissed his shoulder. “But you’ll get to show your ID.”

He shrugged and turned to you. “I will still get to do that.”

“I guess so,” you agreed and he started to soap you up.

You grabbed the shampoo and began to apply it to his hair. “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?” He hummed as he closed his eyes and relaxed into your hands.

“Are you attracted to men?” You asked.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from you like you’d attacked him. “I’m not gay.”

“That’s not what I asked,” you said, touching his arm.

He moved back a little closer to you. “Would that turn you off?”

“Tony,” you said, holding your arms out. “You’ve literally seen me have sex with women. Why would you care if you liked sleeping with men? I wouldn’t even care if you were gay. You’re hardly using me as a beard.”

“No, I know,” he said. “But people seem to care. It’s like… they just think I’m lying to myself about not being gay.”

You smiled and nuzzled at his cheek. “They think that I’m just lying and am actually straight.”

“See, it’s all about the dick,” Tony said, playfully and went back to washing you.

“I can get a strap on,” you said. “If you want to try that.”

Tony pulled back and looked at you with a smirk. “I would love that,” he said. “But… umm…”

“What is it?” You asked.

He cupped your breasts and bounced them in his hands while he tried to find the words to express what he was going to say. “I can’t go to DC. Not now.”

You laughed softly and went back to washing his hair. “Yeah. I know. We’re not there yet, Tony.”

He relaxed again and closed his eyes. “Good. I was worried because of the calendar and then talking about buying things for the future. Like you were thinking we’d do long distance this time.”

“No. I think if we did that one of us would end up cheating on the other one, and I don’t want that,” you said and guided him back under the water. He relaxed under your hands as you worked the suds out of his hair. “But you know what we can do?”

He stepped out of the water and looked at you. “Three years?”

“Yeah. Why not?” You said. “It can be our thing. No matter what, every three years we come here for your birthday. No expectation for more. Just this. Again. Us being together and having this week where we hang out and see how we’re doing and we fuck. Whatever is happening outside doesn’t matter. This is for us.”

A smile slowly broke out on Tony’s face. “I really like that.”

“Me too. And in three years, I bring a strap on,” you added.

“I really like that too.” He said. “And you know, maybe one of the times we will be ready to settle down.”

“Maybe we will. Maybe we won’t. Maybe we’ll have settled down. But no matter what, this is ours.”

Tony leaned in and kissed you deeply as he wrapped his arms around you. You melted into him. Maybe you weren’t ready to commit to anything serious, but you could commit to this.


	8. 1991: Part 4

The last day in the Hamptons’ house neither you, Tony, nor Rhodey seemed to be in any rush to leave. Tony had slept in late and by the time he did wake up, he’d had sex with you twice. Once as soon as the two of you had woken and the second time in the shower. After that was breakfast and he ate it on the patio with you and Rhodey. Then he’d spent the rest of the morning just hanging out by the pool talking. It was like the three of you were just trying to delay your return to the real world as long as you possibly could. He was definitely delaying his return to the real world. At best he was going to return to a big empty house and he might be able to hold another party. At worst his parents would be back and he’d be subjected to his father criticizing him to the point that Tony decided it wasn’t worth being there and went back to Boston and hung around the empty University.

Thankfully, neither you nor Rhodey was in any rush either. You were both still there, just sitting around on the patio furniture when the staff had packed up most of the rest of the house. Tony was sharing the hammock with you and the way you relaxed more and more and got slightly heavier the longer you were both in it, he was fairly sure you were about to fall asleep on top of him. He knew it wasn’t going to last though. Rhodey was definitely going to have to leave soon and the later you and he stayed the worse the traffic would be once you hit the city.

“Why are you two not trying to date again?” Rhodey asked as he lay out on the recliner with his shirt unbuttoned, sipping on the last of a drink that was primarily orange juice but had been spiked with just a little Malibu.

“You really think I can do long distance?” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Rhodey.

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah, right. What was I thinking?” There was a little sting in Tony’s chest at Rhodey’s agreement. Despite the fact that it was Tony’s comment in the first place and Rhodey was just avoiding a deep conversation about Tony’s ability to commit, it was like that little bit of validation that he wasn’t worth the effort. Tony took it and buried it down. That was his own issue, not Rhodey’s.

Rhodey got up, stretched, and looked at his watch. “I really better get going or they’re gonna declare me AWOL.”

“No,” Tony whined. “Just a little longer, honey bun.”

“Sorry, Tones,” Rhodey said. “I think I dragged it out as long as I can.” 

You and Tony awkwardly got out of the hammock. Rhodey came over and hugged you tightly, rubbing your back. “Keep in touch.”

“You too,” you said as you gently swayed from side-to-side with him. “And I’ll see you in three years.”

He let you go, laughing and shaking his head. “You’re seriously going to make drunken orgies a three-year tradition?”

Tony wrapped an arm around Rhodey’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “Sounds like a good tradition to me.”

Rhodey patted Tony’s back and brought his lips to Tony’s ear. “Call me when you get home,” he whispered.

Tony’s lips twitched and he pulled back. “Yeah, yeah,” he teased. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“See you say that, and yet…” Rhodey teased back. “I’ll see you in a couple of months.”

“Can’t wait,” Tony replied as Rhodey headed off down the side of the house.

Tony turned back to you and put his hands on your hips, pulling you a little closer to him. “You don’t have to leave yet, do you?”

“Mmm…” you hummed as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I think I can stay for a little longer.”

“Goodbye fuck then?” Tony teased.

You started giggling. “The staff are gone right?”

“Yeah. They’ll come back tomorrow and pack up this stuff,” he answered as he guided you back to the hammock. “We’re all alone where no one can see us.”

He sat down in the hammock and lay back and you climbed in with him, lying half on him, your back to his chest as you looked up at the sky. He ran his hand slowly up the inside of your thigh, gently tracing his calloused fingers along your soft skin as he inched your skirt higher and higher.

You hummed and spread your legs a little, turning your head and ghosting your lips on his neck. Your breath was hot and it tickled his skin, making him shiver slightly. He turned and captured your lips, kissing you hungrily as his fingers ran up your panties, rubbing your folds through the thin fabric.

You moaned and rolled your hips against him, your whole body moving like a wave against his. Your ass ground against cock, making it harden under you. He moaned softly and rubbed your cunt a little harder. Your panties became soaked through and he slipped his fingers under the elastic and pushed two of them inside you. You gasped and you cunt clenched around his digits, wet and warm.

“Fuck, Tony,” you moaned.

Tony’s cock jumped and he ground his hips up into your ass. “You like my fingers, cookie?”

“Yes,” you gasped. He curled them inside you, dragging them over your internal walls and making your muscles clench and flutter around them. “But I want your dick.”

He chuckled softly and took his hand away. “Get up.”

You climbed off him and he moved so he was sitting with his legs over the edge of the hammock. He unfastened his pants and fished in his pocket for his wallet. When he pulled it out you took it off him and got out a condom.

“Come here you,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close.

You smirked as you tore open the packet and rolled the rubber down over his cock. He groaned and pulled up onto his lap. You wrapped your legs around his waist and shifting your panties to the side, you slowly lowered yourself down on his cock.

You both groaned as the wet warmth of your cunt clamped down on his shaft. When you were seated firmly in place, Tony kicked his feet off the ground, pushing the hammock so it swung back.

“Oh, fuck yes,” you gasped as the hammock swung forward again, pushing his cock even deeper inside of you.

Tony groaned and kicked off the ground again. The two of you swung a little faster and a little higher with each push of the ground, and the higher it went, the deeper he was forced into you. Your fluids dripped down the base of his cock and you moaned loudly throwing your head back.

He kissed your throat and massaged your ass as you rode him. He ran one hand around and began to rub your clit quickly. Your cunt began to clench and spasm around Tony’s cock, and you began to pant. You bunched your hands in his hair pulling it as you gave yourself to your impending orgasm. Tony groaned, his balls tightening and a shudder ran up and down his spine, starting in his balls and his scalp and meeting right in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, Tony. Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you babbled, rocking your hips faster so it almost countered the movement of the swing.

“That’s it. Come for me,” he groaned and pinched your clit.

You cried out and tugged on his hair and you arched back. You cunt squeezed hard against his cock, pulsing as you came. He groaned and pressed his forehead against your chest, and on the forward swing, he released, pumping hot come into you.

“Fuck…” he groaned and lay back in the hammock, letting it slow and still on its own as his cock stilled inside you.

“Mmm…” you hummed, climbing off his lap and straightening yourself out. “That’ll keep me going for a while.”

Tony chuckled. “Glad to be of service,” he teased as he got up. He took off the condom and tucked his cock away as he went and tossed the used rubber into the trashcan kept around the side of the house.

“You think we should get going?” You asked when he returned to the patio.

He frowned as he approached you. He really didn’t want to leave at all. He’d been drunk for most of the week, but it had been nice. He liked being out here alone with just you and Rhodey to keep him company. It was nice to be able to switch off his anxiety that he was going to let someone down and they’d reject him for the rest of his life for a little while. Unfortunately, there was the real world to get back to. He put his hand on your hips and rested his forehead on yours. “I guess so. Don’t want to though.”

“I know,” you said, tilting your head and capturing his lips. He matched the passion of the kiss and chased your lips if you went to pull back. The longer the two of you kissed the later it would be before you left and this was over for another three years. His lips went numb and his head started to feel a little fuzzy, almost like he’d smoked a joint. Eventually, he let you pull back and you blinked at him slowly and licked your lips.

“Wow,” you hummed.

“That’ll keep you going too,” he teased.

The two of you walked around the front of the house and you got into your car. “So I’ll see you in three years,” he said as he stood holding the car door open.

“Yeah. I’ll be here,” you agreed, smiling up at him. “I’ll send you a postcard from DC with my new address and phone number.

“Great. I’ll call you,” he said. He meant it, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure it was going to happen.

“Hey, you wanna meet for lunch on the way back?” You asked as he went to close the door.

His face broke out into a large smile. He had a little longer to pretend his life wasn’t the shit heap that it was. “Yeah. That’d be great. The Express Diner?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” you agreed. “But you have to wait for me. I’m not keeping up with you in the escort.”

He laughed. “I’ll hold the table for you.”

He shut the door of your car and watched as you turned it around and headed out of the driveway. When he lost sight of your car he went and got into the Lamborghini and took off after you and away from Hampton's house for another year.


	9. 1994 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1994 comes with a lot of changes in both yours and Tony’s lives. You go to the house in the Hamptons with a vague sense of it being now or never.

The three years between the weekend when you had driven from the Stark’s Hamptons’ house to your parents’ place in New Jersey had been some of the most dramatic to date. It was like a whole lifetime of events were shoved squarely into those three short years.

For you it had meant moving to DC, finding a place to live. New friends. New colleagues. Working on your Ph.D. Earning said Ph.D. You’d even gotten a rather sought after position at the Smithsonian that you didn’t think you’d even had a shot at getting. This trip to see Tony felt like the marking of things. Things ending and things beginning. You felt like maybe you might actually be ready for a relationship. 24 still felt very young, but at 18 and 21 the idea of juggling long distance with school when you were still just having fun, seemed silly and unreasonable. Now you felt like you were in a transitional space and while you could just go back to having fun, if Tony wanted to try for something more serious - well, you could see yourself getting married and starting a family in the next few years and it didn’t scare you at all.

The problem was while you had been busy the past three years it had been nothing compared to what Tony Stark had been through. Seven months after you’d parted ways you’d been watching the news and a report has come on about Howard and Maria Stark being killed in a car accident.

You had called the number you had for Tony but it has rung out. You’d called Rhodey next and left a message for him. He’d gotten back to you a few hours later giving you the number for where Tony was and telling you the Air Force wouldn’t grant leave for the death of a family friend.

You’d finally gotten through to Tony and he had sounded drunk and disconnected. He’d given you details for the funeral and you’d flown to New York for it. Tony had his real friends and family around and you only really got to hug him and tell him you were there if he needed before he’d been shuffled off by someone else.

After that, he became the center of a lot of attention. He’d finished his fifth Ph.D., moved out to LA. Brought a property in Malibu that’s defining feature was it was impossible to build on and promptly started building on it. He’d taken over control of Stark Industries. He was also partying. Hard. He was in the tabloids every other week because of some drunken incident or another. He was sleeping around like crazy.

While you might be ready to start dating for real, Tony didn’t seem to be at all and with how little you’d interacted at the funeral, you began to think that maybe there was one specific setting where you were important to Tony, and that was for one week, every three years on Long Island.

That didn’t mean you’d written him off altogether. By the time you pulled your rental car up to the house that was already packed with people and blaring music, you’d considered all kinds of scenarios. Whether you thought he might be ready to hang up the playboy life and take a back seat at SI so you could get your own career going.

That seemed unlikely.

Whether you could do long distance now.

You thought maybe you could if he could settle down at least a little. You’d be able to afford to fly to LA for weekends every now-and-again. Tony had his own jet so he could definitely afford to see you. But once again you doubted he could focus in the state he was in right now.

Whether you could give up the great opportunity you had been given to be Mrs. Tony Stark and attempt to reel in his leash enough to get his drinking under control and the playboy stuff at least more private.

That was a hard one. It would be crazy to take that risk but a job at the Smithsonian could translate to one at a museum in LA. La Brea Tar Pits perhaps? Then there was if you could even handle that level of scrutiny from the press. And Tony’s drinking. It was a lot. He’d have to be sure before you took the plunge.

For now, though you would just do the week and see what happened. That was the plan. This week was for you and Tony and you got the feeling he needed it now more than ever.

You grabbed your bags and took them straight to the hidden staircase in the kitchen. No one looked twice at you as you disappeared into the fake wall. You dropped off your stuff and came back out to look for Tony.

You found him pretty quickly. He was at the bar surrounded by a gaggle of women in bikinis. The bartender seemed to be pouring them all Long Island Iced Teas.

“Tony!” You cheered.

He looked over at you and a large smile broke out on his face. “Give me some sugar, Cookie,” he said, holding out his arms wide.

You ran to him and launched yourself into his arms. He caught you with a soft ‘oof’ and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You immediately started kissing, frantically, and passionately. His fingers dug into your ass and he groaned softly into your lips. You could taste the Scotch on his lips, warm and woody and something you had begun to associate with him. As your lips started to go numb he slowly let you to the ground. His hands moved to your face, and he cradled your jaw, your lips continuing to move with each other’s. He slowly pulled back, dragged your bottom lip through his teeth.

“Missed me, huh?” He said as he pulled back.

“Maybe just a little,” you teased.

He laughed and spanked your ass. “Alright, alright. Let’s get you a drink and find us something to do.”

You ordered a mudslide from the bartender and the other women at the bar swarmed back in around Tony, like ants around sugar. When you had your drink, Tony drew you back in close. “You ladies have any ideas for something fun to do?” He asked.

A woman with pink tips in her hair walked her fingers up Tony’s chest. “Why don’t we just make you the center of our attention?”

“Well, I am the birthday boy,” he chuckled, letting them lead him up the stairs. The group of seven of you, six women and Tony, went to his parent’s old room. It was currently unoccupied and Tony closed the door behind him. Two of the women that were dressed in bikinis and sheer wraps tired around their waists, turned on Tony and began to strip him as they kissed down his body. You watched on for a moment until one of the other women moved up behind you and wrapped her arms around your waist. “You might be wearing too many clothes too,” she purred against your ear.

You turned in her arms and pulled her close, ghosting your lips over hers. She leaned in, capturing your lips and kissing you deeply and slowly. You moved together like you were dancing, though the slow and sensual pace you set as you rolled and twisted your hips did not match the thud of the bass that traveled up from the party below. Her long fingers began to unbutton your vest. She slid it down off your shoulders and you let it lie where it fell as you moved her back towards the king-size bed. The two of you began to kiss and grind against each other as the other on the bed. Your skirt rode up and your ground our pussy against her thigh. The thin lace of your panties soaking through as you rubbed against her muscled thigh. She flipped you over and unhooked your bra. 

Tony was pushed down on the mattress beside you. He had been stripped naked and his cock was achingly hard. He leaned over toward you and you broke the kiss with the woman you were with and began to kiss him. You moaned softly as the woman you were with began to suck on your nipple and another with long black hair joined her, kissing your neck and slipping her hand up under your plaid mini-skirt and fingering your clit through your panties. A redhead pushed Tony’s legs apart and began bobbing her head up and down on Tony’s cock.

You stopped being aware of individuals. Instead, it was like you were one large organism, moving together, touching and tasting, and drawing out each other’s pleasure. Lips touched on your pussy, sucking on your clit as a tongue ran up your folds. Another mouth was on your breast, and your hand slipped between someone’s legs and began to finger their slicked cunt as you gave yourself to them.

Tony broke the kiss with you and a blonde rolled a condom down on his cock and climbed into his lap, riding him reverse cowgirl. You moved from your spot in the pile between Tony’s legs and in front of the blonde. The two of you kissed hungrily as you fondled Tony’s balls, giving them a sharp but gentle slap. He gasped and jerked up into her, and continued to thrust, his body slapping into hers. The woman with long black hair straddled his face and he began to eat her out hungrily as she rocked her hips on his face.

You kissed down the blonde’s body, pausing to suck on her nipples for a moment until you were crouched between her legs. You began to hungrily lap from Tony’s cock up her cunt as she bounced on his cock. Someone moved behind you and began to eat you out from behind. Her tongue ran from your cunt to your asshole and sent shivers running through you. Another person leaned on your back as they started kissing the blond. Everything was fluid. People moved like water around each other, yet Tony stayed in the middle like the sun to which you all orbited.

You had your first orgasm crouched between Tony’s legs and sucking on his balls as someone ate you out from behind. The second you had on your back as a woman rode your face and another fingered you as she ground on your thigh. Your third you had while riding Tony’s face and the woman he was fucking, rubbing your clit with her thumb and the two of you kissed.

You had no idea how Tony was keeping it together. While all around him women came, again and again, he held back. You had just had your fifth, or maybe it was your sixth when he started to pant and grip the sheets in his fist. “Fuck… fuck, ladies, on your knees,” he babbled.

You all got up and moved to the floor opening your mouths and sticking out your tongues as Tony stood up in front of you. He started to quickly jerk his cock, it jumped and twitched in his hand. He groaned and came, hot ropes of semen painted over yours and the other women’s mouths and chests. They all started giggling and the woman with pink tips in her hair pulled you close and licked Tony’s mess from your lips.

Tony sat back on the bed with a sigh. “Happy birthday to me,” he teased and took your hand, pulling you up into his lap. He kissed your shoulder and massaged your hip slowly as he got his breathing back under control. When he seemed to have himself back under control he patted your thigh and the two of you stood. “Well, ladies,” He said. “How about we get dressed, go have some cake, and see what other trouble we can get into?”


	10. 1994 - Part 2

The sun was way too bright when Tony pried his eyes open. Not for the first time he wished he had some kind of automated assistant to control things like blinds and lights and the temperature of the building. He made a mental note to work on that for the new place in Malibu. It would make his life a lot simpler and the fewer people he had nosing around in his home the better.

There was a muffled thudding in his head and he felt a little queasy but otherwise, he felt fine. It was impressive really, given that there was a big black void in his mind from a little after he had cake until now. He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten to his room and as his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that it was you sleeping next to him, he relaxed back into his pillow again.

He was glad to see you. It was strange, so much had changed since he’d last been here with you. His parents dying in that car accident had really sent him reeling and there hadn’t been a day since that he hadn’t drunk at least enough to take the edge of his grief. The amount that took was a little more each day and there were a lot of days where it wasn’t just the alcohol. He’d dabbled in other drugs. Pot, E, a little coke here and there. Sex. He had a lot of sex these days. The orgy last night wasn’t even an unusual occurrence anymore. He often had multiple partners at once. Sex was a good distraction from how completely and utterly shit he felt most of the time.

When you’d shown up at the funeral there was a huge part of himself that had just wanted to abandon everything - every single responsibility that had been dumped on his head - and just run away with you. He’d move into your dorm room and just work on inventions while you finished your Ph.D. The two of you could fuck constantly and maybe… just maybe he could get a little piece of happiness for himself.

In the end the grief and responsibility had stopped him. He wasn’t even ready to let you comfort him. The accident was his fault after all and he needed to feel bad about it. If he hadn’t gotten his dad riled up before they left, maybe he wouldn’t have driven his car into that tree.

You were here now and maybe… maybe he was ready? You could move to LA with him and have a life together? Maybe the two of you could have your own special thing there where he brought home people and that was okay too. Maybe he could actually be who he was supposed to be if he wasn’t alone.

He rolled in towards you and draped his arm over your back. When you didn’t stir he began to slowly graze his fingers down your back, nudging the sheet that was covering your naked body down further and further until the crack of your ass was exposed. He leaned over and kissed your shoulder. You mumbled and rolled over to face him.

“Morning,” he said softly.

You smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently. He tilted his head, deepening it and pulling you close so you could feel his erection pressing into your hip. You pulled back and looked at him. “Remember what I said I’d buy you when I was last here?”

Tony smirked and bit his bottom lip. “You gonna fuck me, cookie?”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed. “If you want me to.”

He leaned into you and nipped at your earlobe. “I would love that.”

You got up out of bed and went to your bag. “How do you want to do this?” You asked. “Do you want it to be like a domination thing? Or just fairly vanilla only I’m giving it to you?”

Tony thought about it for a moment. He’d done a lot of things in his short life, but never this. He’d wanted to but he never really kept anyone around long enough to bring up pegging. He was tempted to just say vanilla just because it was new, but as you stepped into the harness and put the slender black dildo into place, you looked so in control he wanted more. He liked being submissive anyway, and if you were willing to dominate him, he wasn’t going to miss that opportunity.

“Dominate me. Be rough but no humiliation,” he said.

“Praise?” You asked, approaching him.

“Mmm… yes please,” he said.

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me are you, Tony?” You hummed, running your hands up his thighs. “That’s so unlike you. You must really like having your ass fucked. Do you?”

“Don’t know,” he admitted. “Just had a finger or two. I liked that.”

“Well, I’ll be gentle,” you purred. “-ish. Shall we use a safeword? Or just no or stop.”

He grinned up at you and stroked his cock. “Safeword,” he said, quickly. Excited for the prospects of what that might mean. That you might be that level of rough that pushed his boundaries. “Um… pineapple.”

“Pineapple it is,” you agreed. Your hands ran up his sides and over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and relaxed under your touch, his skin prickling and buzzing in anticipation of what was to come. You ran the back of your fingers up his jaw and carded your fingers into his hair where you bunched your hands into it and pulled his head back. “Get comfortable,” you said, as he snapped his eyes open.

He rolled over and got onto all fours. He wasn’t sure if this was the best position to be in. On the other end, he’d found the position most people were comfortable with was spooning but something about being on his hands and knees while you fucked his ass turned him on more than just the idea of pegging in general.

You squeezed some lube onto his ass and began to massage it into his asshole as you leaned over and peppered kisses up his spine. He hummed softly and dropped his head forward as he tried to relax for you. Each circle of your finger, it sunk deeper into his ass. He tensed around it, the burn of the slight stretch was both pleasure and pain, and he wondered whether he was going to be able to take the toy at all.

“That’s it, Tony,” you praised, as you patiently stretched out his ring muscle. “Just relax for me.”

He moaned and his ring muscle gave enough for you to add another finger. You pushed them in up to your second knuckle touching on that sweet spot inside him and drawing out a low moan as his stomach clenched and his cock jumped and leaked.

“Look at you,” you praised. “Taking my fingers so well.” You spread your fingers a little, scissoring them inside him. He groaned loudly and his arms buckled and he fell down onto his face. “What do you think? You ready for it?”

“Yes. Please, fuck me,” he begged.

You slicked the toy and lined it up and began to ease it in. You caressed his back and let his body adjust each time he clenched up. The toy was thin but still thicker than anything he was used to. It was also curved just right that it hit his prostate perfectly when you were pushed fully inside him. “Fuck!” He groaned, his muscles clenching tight.

“There you go, taking my dick real nice, Tony,” you praised as you let him adjust to it. As he relaxed you started to fuck him.

While you had gone slow and steady prepping him for the toy, when you started to fuck him you didn’t go easy at all. You grabbed his hair in one hand, pulling his head back while the other held his hip as you pistoned in and out of him. He completely fell apart, moaning loudly and in a way that he’d never done before. The sounds he made were completely out of his control, they burst from within him as you hit his p-spot again and again with the head of the toy. His cock jumped and leaked and where normally he felt his orgasm approaching lower down in his balls, this one seemed to be pushing low in his gut.

“You look so fucking good, baby,” you praised as you fucked him. “That’s it, take it like the good boy you are.”

“Fuck… fuck. I’m gonna come,” he mewled and bit down into his pillow.

You wrapped your arm around his waist and started pumping his cock in time with the thrust of your hips. “That’s it, Tony. Come for me.”

He cried out into the pillow and came hard over his blanket. Copious amounts of come splattering over his bed. It was harder than he’d ever come in his whole life and it felt like it had come from a whole other place. “Fuck… Me…”

You hummed and slowed your thrusts as you pumped his cock as it pulsed. “Oh my god,” you hummed. “That was so fucking hot, Tony.”

You slipped out of his ass and he flopped down into his own mess. “Holy shit,” he groaned. “I feel kinda high.”

You chuckled and kissed his shoulder and got out of the harness. “I got so fucking turned on then, Tony.”

He rolled onto his side and looked over at you as you took the toy from the harness. “Can I do anything for you?” He asked.

You sat down and smiled at him. “Why don’t we go get in the shower and we’ll see what happens?”

* * *

It was another hour and a half before you and Tony made your way downstairs and closer to lunchtime than breakfast. Even in all that time, Tony didn’t get a chance to shave. He grabbed a bottle of Glenfiddich as he went out to where the cook was setting up brunch. Rhodey was waiting for him and he got to his feet when Tony came out.

“Drinking already?” Rhodey asked as he pulled Tony into a tight hug.

“It’s brunch. You gotta drink with brunch,” Tony answered, patting Rhodey’s back.

“You’re not shaving?” Rhodey asked, rubbing Tony’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Tony shrugged. “It’s the only week off I’ve had in a year. I’m going to be as lazy as hell.”

When Rhodey let Tony go he turned to you and you hugged him and kissed his cheek. “How’s the air force treating you?” You asked.

“Really good. I’m Captain already,” he said. “I think it was my calling.”

“Wow congratulations, sounds like it,” you said.

“How about you? How’s DC?” Rhodey asked.

“Good. Just got my Ph.D. And I got offered an internship at the Smithsonian,” you answered.

Tony poured himself a coffee while you and Rhodey spoke and poured a fifth of Scotch into it. He grabbed himself a waffle and looked up at you. “You did?”

“Oh, yeah,” you said, taking a seat and starting to put food on your plate. “It’s pretty big. I mean… shit all money, but it’s a big deal.”

“Congrats to you too then,” Rhodey said.

Tony felt a tightening in his chest. He’d hoped you might be ready now, but if you were taking this big deal job you probably weren’t going to want to move to LA with him. He went and lay down in the hammock. But before he had a chance to really start wallowing in self-pity, his self-proclaimed father figure Obidiah Stane came striding through the door.

“Tony!” He said, loudly. “Happy birthday!”

Tony sat up quickly, partly in shock and partly because if Obie was here he was going to get dragged off somewhere. “Thanks,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting you. How’d you know I was here?”

Obidiah clapped his hand down on Tony’s shoulder with an unnecessary amount of force. “I always know where you are,” he said. “Come on. Put that down. I’m taking you out.”

“I was just going to have a quiet morning,” Tony argued.

“And morning is nearly over,” Obidiah said. He looked over to you and Rhodey with a huge smile. “You’re both invited too, of course.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took a large drink of his spiked coffee. “Alright, alright. But you’re paying.”

“Of course, Tony,” Obidiah said. “It’s your birthday.”


	11. 1994 - Part 3

Obidiah Stane stuck around for two days and you weren’t exactly happy about it. The usual week where you, Tony, and Rhodey talked deep things and hung out by the pool drinking and messing around with each other, and you and Tony fucked like rabbits, was hampered by this man who seemed to be trying to keep his eye on Tony and fit in with the three of you when he really didn’t.

It felt like you were being watched the whole time. The thing that really got to you though was that Tony kept drinking. It wasn’t in that ‘relaxed being around his friends’ way. He was medicating and Obidiah seemed to encourage it.

You tried to make the best of it though, hoping he wouldn’t stick around the whole time. You were still getting a nice vacation and you were still getting private time with Tony at night and in the morning when you were in bed together. It was at night that he let himself open up properly and you were reminded of why you liked being with him so much.

Two days after Obidiah arrived you were getting yourself an iced tea and he came up behind you and stood far too close to be in any way comfortable. “I’ve been trying to get a read on you. You’re not like the women Tony normally keeps around.”

You attempted to shift away from him but he put his arm beside you, boxing you in. “Jim said that you and Tony have an arrangement. That you meet him here for his birthday,” he continued.

“Yeah. That’s right,” you answered, ducking under his arm. He backed you into the corner of the cabinet and you weren’t sure if you should be scared or not. You looked around for something you could use as a weapon.

“Is it money?” He asked, running his finger up your side. “Perhaps you and I could come to our own arrangement.”

You shifted away from his hand as best you could and looked around for an escape route. “It’s not…”

The door opened and Tony froze halfway through the room. “What’s going on?”

Obidiah backed off immediately and you rushed to Tony’s side. “Just talking,” Obidiah said coming over and clapping Tony on the shoulder. “I better get back to the city. You’ll be down in a few days?”

Tony nodded, looking between the two of you. “Yeah. Just taking a week.”

“See you then, son,” Obediah said and just like that strode out of the room.

Tony looked at you, puzzled. “What the hell was that?”

You wrapped your arms around his waist and put your chin on his shoulder, a feeling of immense relief washing over you. He rubbed his cheek against yours, the scruff from the three days of growth scratching on your cheek. It wasn’t yet midday and he already smelled of alcohol. “Pretty Woman situation,” you answered.

Tony put his hands on your hips and pulled back looking into your eyes. “What?”

You shook your head. “I think he thought you were either paying me for sex or… I don’t know, maybe I was a gold digger? Then I’m pretty sure he just offered to pay me… I guess for sex.”

“What?” Tony said, blinking at you. You debated just letting it go. Obidiah - however you felt about him - was important to Tony and you didn’t want to force some kind of him or you situation.

“I don’t know… Maybe there were some crossed wires. He bailed me up. Said he knew we had some kind of arrangement. Asked me if it was money. Asked if he and I could have an arrangement,” you explained.

Tony sagged a little and then seemed to shake himself off. “I’m so sorry about him. He’s like… My uncle … My big perverted uncle apparently. But since my parents died… And he runs the company…”

You cradled his jaw and looked into his eyes. “It’s fine. He’s going. How about we do something fun?”

“Like what?” Tony asked.

You mulled it over for a moment, letting your hands drop to your sides. Tony took the opportunity to start kissing your neck. “Tattoos. Let’s get matching tattoos. Something we can look at and be reminded of these moments here together.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed quickly. He leaned back through the kitchen door. “Honey bear?!”

“What?” Rhodey called back.

“We’re gonna go get tattoos. You wanna come?” Tony yelled.

“Fuck, no!” Rhodey shouted.

Tony shrugged and grabbed his wallet and keys from inside a drawer behind the secret door and the two of you headed outside.

This year Tony had driven a Bugatti up to the house and you jumped into the passenger seat of the silver sports car while Tony said another goodbye to Obidiah as the older man threw his bags into his own car.

“Alright,” Tony said, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car up. “What shall we get?”

“Something that represents here,” you said.

“A big strip of mansions?” Tony teased and you nudged him, laughing.

“I don’t know. Waves? Or… maybe the latitude or longitude of the house?” You suggested.

Tony made a face. “Kinda corny,” he said. “We’re not corny.”

“I don’t know then…” You complained. “Stick fingers fucking…”

Tony started laughing loudly.

“…Seafood.”

“Oh yes,” Tony chuckled. “You should get a little crab right here -” He poked you above your pubic mound on your hip flexor muscle. “Then you can tell everyone Tony Stark gave you crabs.”

You broke down into giggles. “You have to do it too though.”

“You think I won’t?” Tony teased. “I’ll get a crab.”

“A crab right here?” You teased, rubbing two of your fingers on the line of his Adonis’ belt.

Tony hummed and his cock twitched slightly. “Where was it again?”

You giggled and leaned closer to him, slipping your hand into the waistband of his jeans and rubbing just over his dick as you ghosted your lips over the shell of his ear. “Right. Here.”

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Quick detour.”

He pulled down a side road and drove it to the end where it hit a dirt laneway and pulled over. You started kissing his neck and massaging the inside of his thigh before he’d even had a chance to turn the car off. You’d never had sex anywhere so public before and the fact it was in one of Tony’s sport’s cars turned you on even more.

He reached under the car seat without breaking the kiss and you were climbing into his lap before the chair had even clicked into place. It was still a tight fit behind the wheel and as you rocked your hips against him, you bang up against the steering wheel. You wondered if you were going to accidentally set off the horn.

“Fuck,” he gasped as you started to frantically work his fly open. He tipped the back of his chair so it was lying flat and pulled you back down into a hungry kiss.

You managed to push his jeans and boxers down enough to free his cock. Your still clothed cunt rubbed up and down his hard and aching cock, making it throb and start to leak. The thin piece of lace that separated his sex from yours became soaked through with your arousal as your cunt buzzed and dripped for him.

You fished into his pocket and pulled out a condom, tearing the packet open and rolling it quickly down over his cock. He grabbed your hips, lifting you a little and pushing your panties to the side and you lowered yourself down onto his cock. You both moaned as he filled you and you seated yourself firmly in his lap.

“Fuck,” he sighed, gently rutting his hips up under you. “I love fucking you.”

You leaned down over him, bracing your hands on the back of the chair. “Then don’t stop now.”

He groaned and pulled you back down into a kiss and you started bouncing on his cock. There was very little room, and every time you moved up you hit the roof of the car. He shifted your skirt up and massaged your ass as you rode him at the frantic pace you set. One hand slid around your hip and he rubbed a spot on your hip, close to your mound. “Here,” he said. “Here’s where.”

“Yes,” you moaned. “And it’ll always be yours.”

He let his head fall back and you kissed his neck, sucking on his skin hard enough to mark. His thumb moved to your clit and he rubbed it at the same frantic pace you had set as you rode him.

Your core began to clench and flutter and sweat dripped from your brow. With a shudder and a spasming of your muscles, you came, crying out against his neck.

He started rutting up hard under you as he chased his own orgasm. You squeezed your walls around him, milking him. He groaned and jerked up hard into you, your bodies slapping together as he came inside you.

You relaxed down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around you and you both panted as you came down from your orgasm highs.

“Alright,” Tony said, slapping your ass. “Get off. We need to get you branded.”

You laughed and climbed off his lap and straightened yourself out.

“You know,” Tony teased as he took off the used condom and wrapped it in some random car trash. “You’re gonna get a tattoo pretty close to your pussy while you reek of sex.”

You chuckled and shrugged. “Oh well. You’re hardly going in smelling like a virgin either.”

He laughed and leaned over and kissed you deeply. You hummed softly into his lips and curled your fingers into his hair. Something about the kiss was hopefully. There was love in that kiss. You just hoped that now that Obidiah was gone the next few didn’t taste so strongly of Scotch.


	12. 1994 - Part 4

Tony had been awake for a while now. You slept soundly beside him and he wanted to hold on to that feeling of relaxed contentment for as long as he could before going back to the real world. He was going to have to get up and shave. He needed to pack and get ready for the list of responsibilities three miles long that he didn’t want any part of.

As the sun crept in through the window, he began to wish he was anyone else but him. One that could just stay here in bed all day and never have to worry about liaising with the military, board meetings, or business acquisitions.

You stirred and your eyes fluttered open. A soft smile crossed your features as you became aware he was awake and watching you, and you rolled in toward him and nuzzled under his chin. “Morning,” you mumbled.

“Morning,” he said, quietly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm… so good. Something about those ocean sounds, right?” You hummed, your lips brushing over his clavicle as you spoke.

“Yeah. I do like to be near the sea,” he agreed. His hands ran down to your ass and he slowly began to massage it.

You moved in closer to him and tilted your head up. Your fingernails skimmed through his beard as your breath tickled his jaw. “You gonna get rid of this today?”

“I guess I better,” he said.

“Better let me feel it between my legs one last time then,” you teased.

He chuckled and rolled so he was on top of you and began to crawl down your body. He kissed your stomach and pushed your legs apart. You still smelled of sex and as he ran his cheek up the inside of your thigh, the way your cunt dripped so close to his nose made his cock twitch and harden.

You moaned and lifted your hips, your thigh muscles tightening as his beard scratched along the soft sensitive skin on the insides of your legs. His tongue ran up your folds, drawing out the heady flavor of your arousal. He lapped at your greedily and unfocussed. The only thought in his head was how much of you he wanted to taste. To have the feeling of your fluids dripping down on his tongue.

He sucked greedily at your clit and the harder he sucked the louder you became. Your fists bunched in the sheets as you bucked and arched up off the mattress. Your legs began to tremble against his ears and your toes curled. “Tony!” You gasped. “Tony. Fuck. I’m gonna…”

You didn’t even finish your sentence. You bucked hard up against his face and cried out as you came into his mouth. He groaned and drank you up like a man dying of thirst. As you relaxed and lay back breathing heavily he crawled back up your body. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on. You pulled him down into a hungry kiss and with a hard snap of his hips, he entered you. You moaned and wrapped your arms and legs around him, clenching your walls tight around his cock, squeezing his shaft with every thrust of his hips.

He groaned into your lips, his cock throbbed inside you. You pushed against him and he rolled over, so you were on top, keeping himself sheathed inside you. You sat up and began to slowly roll your hips. He loved it when you took control like this. He loved watching the way your hips rolled and twisted and your breasts bounced. He ran his hands up your side, tracing your curves as he watched you, your face a mask of pure bliss.

He began to rut up into you, snapping his hips so you bounced on his lap. You began to ride him, matching your pace with the thrust of his hips. You braced your hands on his shoulders and moved up and down on his shaft faster and faster. He thumbed your clit, making you moan and tense up, milking his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck, that’s it. Just like that.”

Your cunt spasmed and you through your head back and with a cry, you came, shuddering around his cock. He grunted and bucked up into, releasing inside you with a low groan.

“Fuck…” you sighed and slipped off him, lying on your back and breathing heavily.

He took off the used condom and threw it in the trash before rolling over and looking at you. “You know,” he said, tracing his fingers over your stomach. “I am not one to do deep talks if I can avoid it, but it’s you and I was wondering … after today…” He paused and took a deep breath. “Would you… you know… us? Come to LA?”

You rolled onto your side to face him and your fingers danced over his hip. “I would consider it.”

He felt like his heart had just filled with helium and floated off. He had so expected you to just say no to him. With the job, he had assumed it would be a case of ‘let’s see in three years’ deal.

He sat up and looked at you. “Really? I thought… you know…? The job?”

You ran your palm along his jaw. “The job’s one thing to think about,” you said. “Can I watch you shave?”

He nodded. “Yeah, come on.”

You followed him into the bathroom and he got out the shaving cream. “So, talk to me? Tell me what it will take.”

“The job is important, but… if I can get that, I can get something in LA that will do. There are museums and colleges and the La Brea tar pits. They aren’t the Smithsonian, but I feel like I’m at this turning point in my life. The point where I start actually wanting to settle down. Get married. Have kids. You understand?”

He started running the blade down his cheek. “What right now?”

“Well, not this second, but I’m 24. I’d like to start heading in that direction. I can see trying going down that path with you, but … Tony… I’m scared of what being with you means. I’m worried about your drinking. You’re always in the tabloids for sleeping with other people. Will you stop? I mean… I’m okay with being open, but I’m not okay with being called some kind of doormat that my boyfriend… husband, whatever, walks over all the time.”

You spoke so fast that Tony had trouble keeping up. When you did finish speaking he wasn’t sure what he could even say. He paused shaving and looked at you, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

You started giggling and he furrowed his brow. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve given yourself huge sideburns and a handlebar mustache,” you answered.

He looked into the mirror and started laughing. “What? This isn’t a good CEO of a fortune 500 look?”

“No, it’s hot. You should totally keep it like that,” you teased.

He started to style his mustache so it was curled despite being quite short. “I don’t know,” he said finally. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want… I want you to stop drinking the way you have been. I want you to not have to be seen fucking everything on two legs,” you said. “Not stop completely, just be aware that if you’re out living the way you have been, it will hurt me. Do you think you can do that?”

He thought about it seriously. He’d been using alcohol and sex to numb everything and he wasn’t sure if he could stop doing it. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do it. “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“I don’t think we can go into this being unsure,” you said. “I care about you. But I don’t want to just be Tony Stark’s poor hard done by girlfriend. I want us to be happy and healthy and free to live our lives. If you said to me you would give up running the company and you would come live with me and be my house husband. Get healthy and find your own loves. You could get a little home lab where you make things that change the world. I would say yes, let’s do it. If you said to me that the drinking is just a here thing, that the stuff in the tabloids is wrong, you’re fine and you wouldn’t do anything to make me look like I’m some doormat. I would take the risk. I would. But I can’t just give everything I’ve worked for up to watch you go down on some sinking ship. Tell me… do you actually think you can have a happy healthy relationship right now?”

He twirled the hair on his mustache and used the shaving cream to extend it out into two large curls. You started giggling again when he faced you. “How about this?”

“It’s so good. You’re like a dapper gentleman,” you said.

He turned back to the mirror and looked at himself. “I think I will keep a beard. Maybe a Van Dyke?”

“Sharp lines like your suits,” you said and he burst out laughing.

You kissed his shoulder. “If you say you can do it…”

“I don’t think I can,” he said softly as he began shaving again. “I want to.”

“Do you think you’re an alcoholic, Tony?” You asked.

For a moment he didn’t answer at all. He tidied his beard up and let out a breath before giving a slight nod.

“Put yourself into rehab and I’ll be there,” you said. “Anytime. You say you’ll do it now, I’ll come with you now. You call me in a year and a half saying you’re doing it, I’ll be on the next plane.”

“I’m not ready,” he said softly.

You leaned your forehead against his, tracing your fingers along the sharp lines of his beard. “I do want you,” you whispered.

“I want you too,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you. Will you come in three years?”

“Of course,” you said. “This will always be ours. No matter what.”

Tony smiled. There was a sadness to it. He had hoped now would be the time, but you were right, he wasn’t in the right place, as much as he wanted to be, as much as he’d like to just give it up and go with you, as much as he would love if you were just okay with him never changing, he wasn’t ready for anything serious, because he wasn’t serious. But there was this, and maybe that’s exactly what he needed in his life. Just a space to escape and know that no matter what you’d be here for him.


	13. 1997: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show up to Tony’s party with your new boyfriend and despite the fact that the three of you have fun together, Tony worries that it’s the beginning of the end of your arrangement.

Staying in DC had been good for you. Your internship had turned into an actual job. You’d found a group of friends and you’d started to feel much more comfortable in your own skin. You knew you wanted all the standard things society told you was normal. The partner. The kids. You were open to that partner one day potentially being Tony Stark even but you weren’t waiting for him. You’d been dating and experimenting with your own sexuality. That included doing things you knew your family would panic about, like swingers parties and similar events. The orgies with Tony had really woken up that part of you and you wanted to explore it. You’d become open to different kinds of people and lifestyles. The idea that it only be man and woman had gone long ago and now the idea that it only be two people had gone too. You felt free and happy and willing to just be who you wanted to be and not what everyone expected of you. The person you were now was so different from the one you were at eighteen when you first met Tony Stark.

Speaking of Tony, you’d been keeping up with what he was doing through the news and tabloids. The company seemed to be going well, though the whole ‘weapons manufacturing’ thing had always been something you didn’t love, but it was the company he’d inherited, and who were you to question it? His personal life seemed to be carrying on as it always did. The parties. The drinking. They all featured front and center every month. You worried about him, but with your new phone you were able to text and it was easy to get the picture that he was still where he thought he was supposed to be.

This year you were bringing a guest to Tony’s house. You had been dating Kurt for four months after your friend had said he needed a date to one of the swingers parties you’d attended. While the two of you hadn’t slept together that night, you’d ended up going out to get breakfast with him the next day. He was soft-spoken, fun to be with, gentle natured, and exciting in bed. You knew Tony would like him and you were excited to introduce them.

Kurt pulled the car up at the house. The driveway was full and music blasted out from inside. “Damn,” Kurt said. “This place is huge.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice too,” you said, unbuckling.

You both got out of the car and Kurt grabbed your bag from the trunk. “You seriously come here once every three years?” He asked.

“Yep,” you said as you led him inside. “This is the fourth time.”

“Why three years? Why not just every year?” He asked as he followed you through the kitchen. There were more people here this year than in the past and you had to wind your way through people in the kitchen to get to the secret door to Tony’s room.

“The first gap was just about college. We wanted to see where we were in our lives. But three is good. What Tony and I have is its own thing. It can’t be explained. But it’s ours,” you said. You approached the secret door and a large dark-haired man in a black suit stepped in your way.

“That’s out of bounds,” he said.

“Oh,” you said, a little startled. “I’m staying here… with Tony. We do it regularly.”

“You got ID?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure,” you replied and began to dig around in your purse. Kurt raised his eyebrow at you and you shrugged as you handed both your driver’s license and the invitation Tony had sent you. The guy compared them to a list he had on a clipboard before handing back and hitting the panel that opened the door.

“Oh my god,” Kurt said, excitedly as he followed you through and closed the door behind him. “He has a secret room?”

“Cool, huh?” You said as you went upstairs. The room looked like it had been updated a little since last time. The bed was new. A little bigger and a little more modern. There was new equipment on the desk but the view was the same. Looking out over the ocean the stars reflected on the dark surface.

“This is so cool,” he said coming up behind you and kissing your neck.

You hummed and leaned back against him. “You want to meet him?”

“So much,” he said and kissed your cheek.

You took his hand and led him back downstairs. You stopped by the bar and got yourself a cosmo while Kurt grabbed a beer and then continued your search for Tony Stark.

You found him reclining back on a deck chair by the pool. He was wearing a suit but no shoes and two women were draped over him. One was kissing his neck as the other spoke animatedly. He still had the beard he’d shaved into shape with you when he’d admitted he wasn’t ready to commit to you. It was fuller now and the lines were razor sharp. When he saw you he patted their ass and got up, pulling you into a tight hug.

You hummed, closing your eyes and melting into him. It was always such a comfortable familiarity when you were wrapped in Tony’s arms. Like going home and sleeping in your old bed. “I was wondering when you’d get here,” he said.

“I missed you,” you said, softly against his ear.

His arms tightened around you - just briefly - and he pressed his lips against your neck. “I missed you too, Cookie,” he whispered.

When he pulled back he looked at Kurt. “You already find yourself a playmate? That was quick.”

You chuckled and held out your hand, drawing Kurt near. “No, I brought this one with me. This is Kurt. He’s my boyfriend.”

Tony noticeably tensed beside you and you could practically see his thought processes. You’d brought a boyfriend with you. That meant you and he were definitely over. There was no potential future for you. But worse, this was done. You weren’t going to participate in an orgy with the guy you were seeing, and he definitely wouldn’t let you stay a whole week.

Kurt shifted nervously beside you and held out his hand to Tony. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Practically everything, I’d say,” you added.

“Everything?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“Practically,” you agreed. “He’s come to play tonight. He’ll go in the morning. Or perhaps before. He’s booked a hotel just in case. We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Then I’ll meet him in the city at the end of the week. He’s going to stay with some friends and I’ll meet them. He’ll meet my parents. Fun stuff.” You leaned into Tony’s ear and nipped at his earlobe. “Also. Kurt is bi. So … if you’re interested.”

Tony looked him over and took your drink off you and drained it in one go. “Let’s go.”

You chuckled and took Kurt’s hand, following along behind Tony. To your surprise he led you to his room and not one of the others in the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“You don’t normally bring people here,” you said as you and Kurt followed him upstairs.

“Don’t know if I want my first time with a man to have an audience,” Tony said. “That is what we’re doing, right?”

Kurt was practically buzzing with excitement beside you and you leaned into him. “Go get him, tiger,” you whispered.

He lurched forward, one hand gripping Tony’s lapel and dragging him close, while the other went to the back of Tony’s neck and held him in place. Their lips crashed together and Kurt dominated the kiss. He had a good four inches on Tony and Tony just submitted to him, his arms circling Kurt’s waist and his palms pressing into the larger man’s back.

You watched them for a moment before you started to strip. Not that it took long. The strapless slip dress you wore barely covered anything and once you had shimmied out of it, only your panties and heels remained.

You sat down on the bed and began to finger yourself as they continued to kiss. Kurt pulled back and looked down into Tony’s eyes, the usual brown blown out with lust. “You want me to fuck you, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed. “Please.”

“I’ve pegged him,” you said. “It’s not virgin territory.”

Tony looked over at you and smirked, biting his bottom lip. “You bring me all the best things.”

“Still,” Kurt said, turning Tony around to face you and taking off his jacket for him. “I’m gonna go easy. Make sure it’s good for you.” He tossed Tony’s jacket onto the couch and grabbed Tony’s ass and squeezed. “Even if I do kind of want to wreck this bubble butt.”

“Fuck…” Tony groaned and leaned back against Kurt. Kurt grabbed his jaw and kissed him hungrily and almost possessively. You bit your lip and rubbed your clit as you watched them. Kurt pulled back and started unbuttoning Tony’s shirt.

“Honey,” he said, as his long fingers worked each button undone and exposed Tony’s chest. “Can you get the protection and some lube?”

“Of course,” you said and moved up on the mattress digging out the things you needed while Kurt carefully undressed Tony.

When he was naked, Kurt began to slowly jerk his cock. He looked over at you and grinned, totally breaking the dominant persona he’d fallen into. “You having fun there, Kurt?”

He nodded and kissed Tony’s neck. “Didn’t expect Tony to be so submissive. You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Stark?”

“Mmm… yes, sir,” he groaned.

“Why don’t you show me how good you are, and bend over and eat out our girl while I stretch out your tight little hole to take me?” Kurt growled.

Tony didn’t need to be told twice, he bent over the bed with his ass popped up and dragged you down the bed. You squealed as he positioned his head between your legs and began to suck hungrily on your cunt. You moaned and arched your back gripping the sheets as his tongue explored your folds. Behind him, Kurt squeezed lube onto Tony’s ass and began to slowly and carefully finger his ass.

While you couldn’t see what he was doing, you knew exactly when Tony tensed and relaxed and when something Kurt did felt particularly good because of the way he worked your cunt. Each time he tensed around Kurt’s digits, he paused and groaned, his fingers digging into your thighs. When he was relaxed he sucked and bit at your clit greedily and his tongue explored your folds. When it felt good, Tony would moan loudly and buck forward while he sucked your clit into his mouth and pressed his lips against it.

You moaned and bucked against his mouth, trying to keep your eyes on Kurt when you could, squeezing them shut and throwing your head back in ecstasy when it got too much. Tony held your clit between his lips and flicked his tongue over your clit sending shockwaves through you. You jerked up, arching up off the mattress and came on his face.

Kurt pulled his fingers from Tony’s ass and wiped them clean. He gave Tony’s ass a sharp smack and pointed up the bed. “Start fucking our girl and I’ll start fucking you.”

‘Our girl’. You liked how it sounded. And as Tony scrambled up the bed and grabbed a condom you allowed yourself to picture a life shared with both men. Raising kids together. Waking up in the same bed. Tony taking you to Gala’s. It was unrealistic but it was nice to picture. But for now, you were their girl and as Tony guided his cock inside you wet and ready cunt, you gave yourself to them.

Tony began to thrust slowly and deeply in you and he brought his lips to yours and kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around him and clenched your pelvic floor, squeezing his cock and making you both moan loudly. With your eyes closed, you could focus just on the familiarity of his body against yours. The way his back muscles felt under your hands. How his lips felt caressing yours. The way his cock filled you and massaged you as it ran up and down the ridges of your cunt.

Kurt rolled on a condom and moved up behind Tony. Tony stilled as Kurt lined himself up and slowly eased the head of his cock into Tony’s tight hole.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned. “So fucking big.”

“And you are so fucking tight around it,” Kurt praised, running his hand down Tony’s back. When his hand touched on yours, he linked them together, holding your hand against Tony’s back.

“You like it, Tony?” You whispered.

“Yes,” he moaned and Kurt began to thrust. Each push forward pushed Tony deeper into.

“Tell me how much you like it,” Kurt growled and spanked him.

“Fuck!” Tony gasped. “Feels so fucking good. So full!”

“That’s it,” Kurt praised. “Take it.”

He fucked him slow and deep. Each time he thrust in, Tony would gasp and bite down into your shoulder. You squeezed and clenched around his cock and slipped your hand between the two of you and began to rub your clit.

Kurt picked up his pace, pushing Tony deeper into you. “Fuck… fuck…” Tony babbled. “Won’t last.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt soothed. “Whenever you need to.”

Your fingers moved faster against your clit and you gripped Kurt’s hand. Tony groaned and his cock throbbed and with a jerk, he came inside you. You mewled and pinched your clit bringing yourself over with him, your orgasm shuddering through you.

Kurt picked up his pace and thrust harder and deeper into Tony’s ass. Tony stayed inside you, and he’s weight sunk down on top of you. You caressed his hair and nibbled at his earlobe as you whispered praise into his ear.

As Kurt got closer - his breath shallowing and his thrusting starting to stutter - Tony cried out and arched his back as he came dry. “Fuck!” Kurt gasped and spanked Tony’s ass. “There you go.” He pulled out quickly and whipped off the condom and jerked his cock cumming over Tony’s ass and back.

“Holy shit,” Tony sighed as he slithered off you. You hummed and sat up and started cleaning him off. “I have never cum like that in my life.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Glad I could be of service,” Kurt chuckled.

You giggled and leaned up and kissed your boyfriend as you caressed Tony’s back. You pulled back and looked down at Tony as he rolled over. “You wanna go back into the fray?” You asked.

He grinned up at you and circled a finger around your areola. “You know me so well.”

“Well, I do know how much you like eating cake,” you teased.

He laughed and got up, tossing out his used condom and starting to get redressed. You giggled and you and Kurt followed suit. There was a lot of the night left and a lot more trouble for you to get into.


	14. 1997: Part 2

There were two other people in his bed when Tony was pulled from his sleep. His head felt heavy and his mouth felt like sandpaper and tasted like the inside of a garbage can but the main thing that drew his attention was that beside you was another man and it took his brain far too long to rifle through the relevant information to figure out who it was or why he would have brought another guy up to his room too when it was already officially his special time with you.

Slowly things began to click into place. You’d brought a boyfriend with you. The three of you had had a threesome. A really fucking good threesome. Then you’d gone and had cake. There was more orgy stuff and as the party began to die off he’d come to collect you. When you had gone to see your boyfriend off Tony had suggested he stay until the morning because the thought of more really good threesome things had been pretty enticing to a very drunk and horny Tony.

You grumbled and stretched beside him and Tony rolled closer to you and kissed your neck. 

You hummed happily and turned into him wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling at his cheek. “Morning,” you mumbled.

“Mmm… morning,” he replied, kissing your cheek and running his hands up to your breasts. Beside you Kurt stirred and sat up, kissing your shoulder.

“You guys want to be left alone?” Kurt asked.

Tony considered it for a moment and internally cursed how much he actually liked the guy who was stealing you from him. “No,” Tony said, brushing a lock of Kurt’s dark hair from his brow. “I want you to suck my dick.”

Kurt laughed softly and nibbled at your earlobe, making you giggle. When he pulled away from you he climbed over you and curled up with his head on Tony’s stomach, his mouth within a breath of Tony’s already hard cock.

You brought your lips to Tony’s as Kurt traced his finger over the tattoo on Tony’s hip. “He did give you crabs.”

Tony broke the kiss with you with a burst of laughter against your lips. You pulled back, laughing too. “You’ve been telling people that?”

“Not everyone who sees it. But I did tell Kurt,” you said. “Usually I just say ‘this guy’.”

“Aww,” Kurt cooed. “I’m special.”

He flicked his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock and pulled it into his mouth. Tony groaned and pulled you back down into a hungry kiss. As his lips moved with yours, Kurt’s head bobbed up and down on Tony’s cock. He moaned and rolled his hips slowly against Kurt’s mouth. Your tongue danced with Tony’s and you pulled back, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. “Lie back, Tony,” you purred. “You want Kurt to go down on you, you can do the same for me.”

Tony lay back eagerly and you straddled his face. He didn’t even attempt to tease you. He just latched hungrily onto your cunt and began to suck on it like a starving man. The tart musky flavor of your sex filled his mouth as he lapped and sucked on your folds. Kurt bobbed his head faster, taking him deeper each time until he was deepthroating Tony with each downward push.

Tony groaned, focusing on your cunt. His tongue dipped inside you and swirled around and he sucked and nipped at our clit. You moaned loudly and began to rock your hips on his face, grabbing his hair and pushing his face against your cunt more. He moaned and his cock started to twitch and leak precum down Kurt’s throat.

You moaned, throwing your head back and your body shuddered against his face as you came on his face. As he greedily lapped up the heady mixture that dripped from you, Kurt got up and grabbed the lube and another couple of condoms. He rolled one first on Tony’s cock and then on his own and you began to crawl down Tony’s body.

“You want his dick, Tony?” You purred, as you rocked your dripping cunt against his shaft.

“Fuck, yes,” Tony groaned. “Give it to me.”

Kurt chuckled and slicked his cock before rubbing it into Tony’s asshole. Tony had had a lot of sex in a lot of ways but he’d never let himself explore his bisexuality properly. He’d never trusted anyone enough that had shown him the interest. Having you give Kurt your seal of approval had made him feel safe enough to try it. The three of you together had been the best sex he’d ever had.

Kurt started to ease his cock into Tony’s ass. The burn as his ring muscle stretched and gave, ran right through him, and pushed down in his gut. Kurt was patient, pulling back any time Tony tensed. As he eased in, you lowered yourself down on Tony’s cock.

It was almost too much with that alone. You clenched around his shaft and Kurt stretched and filled him. You leaned down and kissed Tony hungrily and started to ride his cock and Kurt began to fuck him.

The room became full of the sounds of the three of you moaning and panting. You bounced on his cock, kissing him hungrily and Kurt wrapped his arm around you and began to finger your clit as he thrust deep into Tony. You broke the kiss with a gasp and sat up, leaning back against Kurt. Kurt kissed you deeply, his finger still rubbing your clit in tight circles.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off either of you. You were so sexy and he felt so fucking good. He was mesmerized by the bounce of your breasts and the look of passion on your face. He started to snap his hips up into you, pushing Kurt into his ass even deeper.

You clenched around his cock and cried out suddenly as your orgasm hit. The way your cunt squeezed and fluttered around his shaft was all it took to drag Tony over. He moaned loudly and thrust hard up, releasing inside you.

Kurt took a little longer. He kept thrusting as the last shudders of Tony’s orgasm ran through him. With a jerk of his hips, Kurt came. Tony could feel every pulse and twitch of the other man’s cock as he emptied inside him. He moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the two of you.

After a little while, Kurt slipped from within him and you slithered off his lap and lay on your back staring at the ceiling. “You mind if I use your shower, Tony?” Kurt asked. “If I’m gonna get to the city I should probably leave soon.”

“Oh,” Tony said, shaking his head, the sudden snap back to reality startling to him. “Sure. We’ll all have one.”

* * *

The three of you showered together and Tony was struck by how affectionate you were with both him and Kurt. There was no favoritism. You obviously cared about both and you did it easily. He’d never known someone to be able to do that before. He could always tell there was a favorite, and that was rarely him. Only really Jarvis and Rhodey had been able to provide that before.

The staff had set breakfast out on the patio, though Kurt just filled a thermos he got from his car and grabbed a pastry.

“You don’t have to rush off,” Tony said, feeling a little guilty.

Kurt smiled and touched the back of Tony’s neck. “This thing is for you two. Don’t worry. I get it. And I do have a long fucking drive. You have fun and thanks for including me.”

Once again Tony cursed how fucking likable Kurt was. He’d hoped that if you ever did start up something with someone else that you’d pick some douche loser again and he could happily bitch about how terrible the guy was for you and how you’d be better off with him.

The two of you walked Kurt to his car. “Will you drive her into the city at the end of the week?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Tony agreed.

“Thanks, man,” Kurt said. “It was nice meeting you. Totally get what she sees in you.”

Tony smiled a little. “Feeling’s mutual,” he said.

He stood back to let you say a private goodbye at the car. As Kurt drew you in close and kissed you deeply another car pulled into the driveway. Tony grinned and sauntered over to the Audi as Rhodey climbed out of the driver’s seat.

“Love muffin,” Tony said, pulling his best friend into his arms.

Rhodey hugged him back, patting Tony on the back. “You act like we barely see each other,” he teased playfully.

They had been seeing each other a lot more lately. As Rhodey rose in the ranks at the military he became the liaison with Stark Industries and so a lot of Tony’s business dealings were done directly with his best friend. It had made the whole thing much more bearable and he was actually genuinely starting to enjoy his job.

“Who’s the guy?” Rhodey asked when Tony finally let him go.

“The boyfriend,” Tony replied. “Kurt.”

“Asshole like last time?” Rhodey asked.

Tony chuckled. “Sadly, no,” he said. “I unfortunately really like the guy.”

You and Kurt finally broke apart and he got into the car, waving as he pulled away.

“Still, it might not work out,” Rhodey said. “If he’s fine with the shit you two get up to.”

Tony winced. “You know, the fact he’s fine with it might be why they do last.”

As the car disappeared down the road you ran over and launched yourself onto Rhodey’s back. “Rhodey!” You squealed. “I missed you.”

He laughed and hooked his arms under your legs. “I missed you too, dork. Got a new beau I see?”

“Sure do,” you answered and Tony grabbed Rhodey’s bag and the three of you headed back inside.

“How long’s it been?” Rhodey asked.

“Three months,” you answered. “Pretty new.”

Rhodey carried you to the patio and dumped you onto the ground. “He’s really okay with all the shit you get up to on this week with Tones?”

“Yeah,” you said and poured yourself a coffee. Tony did the same, though he also grabbed on the Bloody Mary’s that were set out. “He has his own thing. Besides, I met him at a sex party anyway. What’s he gonna do? Be surprised I have a lot of sex?”

Rhodey started laughing as he sat down. He shook his head in disbelief and looked between the two of you. “How do I keep meeting people like you? I’m not a complete sexual deviant.”

Tony chuckled and rubbed Rhodey’s back. “Just lucky I guess.”


	15. 1997: Part 3

There was a slightly different feel to the stay this time around. You weren’t sure exactly what it was, maybe it was just that you were all older or perhaps the fact you were seeing someone took the edge off the need to try and make what you had with Tony anything more than what it was. What you had worked for the two of you and if it didn’t fit society’s expectations for what love should be, so be it. It was for no one else to decide how you and Tony defined yourselves.

The other thing was the security guy who had stopped you from going upstairs seemed to be a permanent fixture. His name was Harold, but as with everyone Tony got close to, he’d earned a nickname. His was Happy, one that seemed to be given to him for irony’s sake because he was kind of a grump.

Other than that, things were as usual. Tony was still drinking too much. Rhodey had been rising up the ranks of the Air Force. You lazed by the pool, relaxed, hung out, ate food that was terrible for you, and when you were alone with Tony, you fucked like rabbits.

On the Thursday of Tony’s birthday, your odd little group went out to Mirko’s, an upscale restaurant in the area, to celebrate. Rhodey had even organized to have a small cake delivered so that he could attempt to embarrass Tony a little.

“Is he going to just stand at the door the whole time we’re here?” You asked as you looked at your menu.

Happy had done a sweep of the restaurant before letting Tony go in and now was just standing by the door, glaring at people as they came in.

“He’s new to the job,” Tony said, looking over at him.

“You didn’t use to have a bodyguard,” you said as you looked over at Happy.

“Don’t you know, Cookie,” Tony teased. “I’m an important guy.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” you snarked, making a yapping gesture with your hands. “Mister big shot.”

Tony and Rhodey laughed. “I am Mister Big Shot,” Tony agreed. He looked back over at Happy and signaled him over.

Happy hurried over like Tony had yelled that he was under attack. “What is it, boss?”

“Sit down would you,” Tony said, gesturing to the empty chair at the table. “You’re making everyone nervous.”

“I really should keep watch,” Happy argued.

“Then keep watch while you’re sitting and eating,” Tony said.

Happy looked around again before taking a seat. A waiter rushed over and handed him a menu. “While you’re here, can you get me a double of the 18-year Macallan? And a bottle of the 1990 Cristal.”

“Sparkling? No one wants sparkling,” Rhodey complained.

“Red?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, fine,” he said.

“The Masseto Merlot, then,” Tony said.

“Instead of the Cristal?” The waiter asked.

“As well as,” Tony said.

“Jesus Christ, Tones,” Rhodey scolded as the waiter left. “We drove. And no one here is impressed by you throwing your money around. So relax, would you?”

Tony waved him off and went back to looking at the menu. “You know,” you said as you glanced over what was available. “Next time we do this, you’ll be turning 30.”

“You shut your dirty mouth,” Tony playfully teased as Happy stifled a laugh.

“Damn,” Rhodey said. “After last time, I thought you two would be married to each other by then.”

“Who knows,” you said, giving Rhodey the finger guns. “There’s still time.”

“You and Kurt just a fling then?” Rhodey asked.

You shrugged. “I really like him. But it’s new. I don’t want to put the pressure of it being happily ever after on it yet.”

“If you find a guy who’s okay with this mess-” Rhodey waved his hand between you and Tony. “- I think you should probably hang on to that.”

The waiter came over with the drinks and poured you and Rhodey a glass of Merlot. Happy held his hand over his glass, you assumed due to the fact he was working. He took your orders, and when he left you alone again, the conversation picked up right where you left it.

“So does he get up to things too? How do you know he doesn’t have a wife and kids he just hasn’t told you about?” Rhodey asked.

You laughed. “That poor wife would not get a lot of alone time with her husband. We sleepover at each other’s place a lot,” you explained. “But at some point no matter what kind of relationship you have, there’s a level of trust you have to have. Anyone can cheat, even with what Kurt and I have. We’re open, and we talk about what we do outside us. I explained this thing I have with Tony, even that there is love between us, and he’s accepted it. We’re both allowed to have sex outside the relationship. I trust he hasn’t got a wife because he’s never done anything that has led me to think he would.”

Rhodey shook his head. “I don’t get it, but if you’re happy, that’s what matters.”

“Thank you,” you said. “Now, let’s have a toast to the birthday boy. Twenty-seven years old and he’s only crashed a sports car into a pool one time.”

“And it was my pool so no one could sue,” Tony added, holding up his glass.

“Happy Birthday, Tony,” everyone said as you clinked your glasses together.

* * *

After lunch, Rhodey insisted on driving Tony’s Dodge Viper home because Tony and you had been the ones that had put away most of the alcohol, so you and Tony got into the back of the town car while Happy drove. Tony pulled you close to him before you had a chance even to buckle your seatbelt.

“Hey there, Tony,” you hummed as he nuzzled at your neck.

“Cookie,” he replied and nippled at your neck. “You like this little mess we have?”

“You know I do,” you answered, turning your head so that your lips ghosted over his. “I’m a messy girl.”

He laughed and kissed you hungrily. The flavor of champagne and frosting still clung to his lips, and you flicked your tongue over them, softly humming as he pushed you back against the car door. His hand slid up your skirt, and his lips moved to your throat. A quiet moan escaped your lips, and your eyes flicked to the rearview mirror. Happy was watching you, and as soon as he noticed you notice, his eyes snapped back to the road.

You furrowed your brow and pushed Tony back off you, though he continued to kiss your neck. “Did you mean it?” He asked as he nosed at your cheek.

You hummed and carded your fingers through his hair, tugging out the tangles in his curls and making him purr softly under your touch. “Mean what?”

“You said there was love,” he said. “To Rhodey. Did you mean that?”

“Of course I did,” you said. “I love you, Tony.”

He pulled back and took off his glasses, smiling at you sadly. “No one has ever said that to me before.”

“No one?” You asked.

“My mom, not often though,” he said. “And sometimes random people scream it at me from crowds, but not… like this.”

Your heart ached for him. You cradled his jaw and pressed your forehead against his. “You have people. Rhodey loves you even if he doesn’t say it.”

“I know,” he said sheepishly. “It’s just nice to hear.”

“I love you, Tony Stark,” you said and captured his lips. He pulled you tight against him as the two of you kissed passionately.

Happy pulled the car into the garage, and Tony pulled back and practically dragged you out of the back. You broke down into giggles as he hurried you through the kitchen to the secret passage to his room. You thought he was going to drag you right up to the bed, but as soon as the door closed behind you, he pulled you into his arms and started kissing you again. You pulled him down on top of you on the stairs. They dug into your back, but you didn’t care. Tony was frantic and needy, and he was drawing you right in with him. He pushed your mini-skirt up, and you fished in his pockets. Your fingers closed around the foil packet of a condom, and you pulled it out as Tony quickly unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out, his lips never once leaving yours.

There was a quick scramble as you rolled the condom down on his cock, and he pushed your panties to the side, and with a hard thrust, he was inside you. You gasped, throwing your head back and arching your spine on the staircase. Tony braced his hand on the step above your head and began to pound into you.

It was hard and frantic, and you completely, desperately needed him. You dug your fingers into his back as you fell apart under you, your cunt squeezing hard around his shaft with every thrust. “Tony… oh fuck… fuck, yes, Tony…” You babbled under him incoherently as you just held on for the ride. He sucked on your throat, focusing on one spot. You knew it would mark, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was how good it felt and how quickly you were being brought to the edge of climax.

Tony slipped a hand between you and began to rub your clit at the same frantic pace as he was fucking you. It was all it took. You bucked up wildly and cried out as your orgasm crashed down on you. Your core muscles clenched and pulsed, milking his cock, and with a hard thrust into you, he came hard, groaning loudly into your neck.

You lay there panting for a moment as his cock stilled inside you. He slipped from inside you and rolled onto the stairs beside you.

“Ow, my back,” you complained, stretching and sitting up.

Tony laughed and patted your leg. “Sorry about that,” he said. “Let’s go soak in the tub. I’ll call someone to come give us massages.”

You got up, giggling. “Need some remedial massage to fix out sex injuries.”

Tony started laughing. “It is me, cookie.”


	16. 1997: Part 4

Tony was in no rush to leave again. He always fell so neatly into the role he’d carved out for himself. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist was a suit of armor he wore to protect himself from people who wanted to take advantage of him. These weeks, however rarely they occurred, were the only real times he took it off. That armor was heavy and he never realized quite how hard it was to put back on until after he spent a week with you and Rhodey not wearing it.

He lay in bed watching you getting out what you were going to wear today and packing away the rest of your things. He still had that post-sex glow and he just wanted to pull you back in bed with him. He wanted to hold on to these last moments as long as he could. He was planning to drive you into the city, but if the two of you had to arrive in New York at midnight to hold onto this until the last second, he was willing to do it.

“You gonna get up and take a shower with me?” You asked, looking over at him.

He smirked and held out his hand to you. “Not yet.”

You chuckled and sashayed over to him adding extra sway to your hips. “You can’t possibly be ready to go again already.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into bed. You squealed and broke down into giggles as he pulled you close to him and started kissing your neck. “Why don’t you think I can go again so soon? I’m still young.”

“But are you though?” You teased.

He broke down in laughter and rolled on top of you. “You’re trouble,” he scolded.

“I sure am,” you purred. “Such a bad, bad girl.”

Tony laughed and brought his lips to yours. He kissed you deeply and passionately but even as fun as it was to be with you here messing around, he felt a sense of melancholy set in. He pulled back and looked down into your eyes.

“I don’t want to lose this,” he said, letting himself be open with you, in these last moments before you left.

“Who said you have to?” You asked. You ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as they tugged the tangled curls free. It made his skin prickle and his cock jump.

He shrugged a little. “You’re seeing someone. Maybe next time you’ll be married.”

“Then I’ll bring him with me,” you said. “The two of you can spit roast me.”

Tony burst out laughing and felt himself relax immediately. He let his weight collapse down on you and he nuzzles into your neck. “Is that so.”

“Oh yeah. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” You teased. “Or maybe I will put on that strap on, and we’ll spit roast you. You’d like that wouldn’t you, you dirty boy? Sucking his cock while I rail you from behind?”

Tony groaned and rolled his hips against you. “Fuck you are a bad girl,” he growled and got up into his knees. “Rollover.”

You quickly got onto your knees and he pulled down your pajama pants and spanked your ass. It wasn’t hard. Just a playful tap that made a soft crack as skin hit skin. The sound you made when he did it went straight to his dick. You gasped and moaned loudly, wriggling back towards him.

“Oh, you like that do you? The bad girl likes being spanked,” he teased, massaging your ass as he taunted you. His cock throbbed and he began to grind it against your ass.

“Yes,” you mewled, pushing back against him. “Punish me.”

He spanked you again, harder this time, the sound of the crack filling the room like a shot. You gasped again and moaned louder, grinding your ass back against his cock. He spanked you again and grabbed your hips and pulled you up against him. “So needy. You want my cock, honey?”

“Please,” you begged. “Give it to me.”

He grabbed a condom and as he tore it open he tapped the head of his cock against your clit.

“Tony,” you begged, arching your back like a cat. He spanked you again and rolled the condom on.

“Patience, dear,” he teased. “Keep that up and you won’t get it at all.”

You whined and your hands opened and closed in the sheets. “Please…” you begged.

He bit back a groan. He was used to women nudging him into being dominant with them, and he was no stranger to it. It was different with you. For other women, it was more like he was just going along with them so they went home happy. With you, it was kind of exciting. You were experimenting and he was finding new things you were into.

He spanked you again and thrust his cock inside you. You cried out and clenched around his shaft. He ran his hand up your spine and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head back. The sound you made was deep and animalistic. It sent a current through him and he started to pound into you. He held you in place as he railed into you from behind. Each time your bodies slapped together you made a choked groan. Your arms began to shake and soon, the only thing keeping you from collapsing forward on the bed was the fact he held you in place by the hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You cried as he fucked you. “Fuck me hard, Tony!”

He spanked you hard and you screamed out as an orgasm hit you. Your whole body shuddered as it crashed down on you. Tony groaned and let go of your hair. You collapsed forward on the bed and he pressed his hand into the middle of your back, holding you down on the mattress. He wrapped an arm around you and began to rub your clit as he picked up his pace. Sweat began to bead on his skin as your bodies collided again and again. You moaned loudly under him and your whole body shuddered under him.

You came again, biting into the pillow as you cried out into it. He groaned as you cunt squeezed around his cock as your orgasm made your walls clench and pulse around it. “God, you feel so good,” he groaned and pressed his weight down on you. You moaned as he kissed your neck and rolled his hips, fucking you slowly into the mattress. “You like that, don’t you, cookie?”

You moaned loudly. “Yes, I fucking love it.”

“Tell me,” he growled against your ear. “Tell me how you love my cock.”

“I love it, Tony,” you mewled. “I love it inside me. It’s so big and you’re so good at fucking me with it. You know just how to make me come. Give it to me hard!”

He groaned and pulled out. You rolled over and he grabbed your legs, pushing them back against you and thrusting back into your wet and aching cunt. He pounded into you again, his hips pistoning up and down as he fucked you hard and fast. You reached your hands over your head, stretching out under him and gripping the headboard. “That’s it,” Tony grunted. “Take it.”

“Fuck!” You cried out and bucked up under him, your legs trembling and your hands gripping the headboard tightly. “Fuck, Tony, gonna come.”

“Good girl,” he groaned and snapped his hips quickly, trying to bring you over one more time before his orgasm hit. He began to rub your clit again, the pace of his fingers matching the pace of his hips. “I’m right there with you.”

You arched up under him, your toes curling as you pushed up off his shoulders with your feet. “Fuck, yes!” You cried out, coming hard around his cock.

Tony moaned and thrust hard into you as he came, his cock spilling in hot ribbons. He let his weight fall on top of you and you let your legs fall to the mattress. “Holy shit,” he breathed against your neck as his cock pulsed inside you.

“You have made me come a lot today,” you hummed, playing with his hair.

“Gotta give you something to tide you over,” he teased. You laughed and he kissed you before rolling off the top of you. As he took off the condom, you sat up, resting on your arm and putting your free hand on his chest.

“Tony,” you said, as your fingers caressed over his bare skin.

He looked at you a little afraid by the serious tone you were using. “Mm?”

“If I’m ever with someone who isn’t okay with what we have,” he said. “They aren’t my person. This is important to me, and if someone loves me, they’ll understand that. I realize that narrows my pool of available candidates down but I figure everyone has their needs, and this is one of mine.”

“That really narrows your choices down a lot,” he agreed.

You nodded. “Well, it is what it is. But this is ours.”

Tony smiled and looked into your eyes. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It is.” He kissed you and mentally started the countdown to his thirtieth birthday.


	17. 2000: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has changed in your life between the party in 1997 and the one in 2000. You worry that the changes will somehow turn Tony off.

To say a lot happened between 1997 and the year 2000 would be an understatement. By the end of the first year, you’d moved in with Kurt. Six months after that he’d proposed and by the time you and Kurt pulled your rental car into the driveway of the Hamptons’ House you’d been married for three months and you were five weeks pregnant.

Tony had actually come to your wedding which had been a surprise. As had Rhodey, but when you’d sent them each an invitation, you’d expected to see Rhodey, Tony - not so much. Tony had brought a date with him, and for the first time since meeting him over ten years ago, he bought you a gift. It was like he’d been saving every gift up for this one huge extravagance because instead of the one week honeymoon you and Kurt were planning to spend in Florida, the two of you got a private water bungalow in the Maldives for two weeks and the use of his private jet.

You were nervous showing up to the house this time. You worried that now you had the ring on your finger Tony would be less open with you. That by seeing you standing up in front of a whole group of people and saying you had chosen someone else would make him reject this. Even when the invitation arrived telling you the party was happening you were still worried it wouldn’t quite be the same. Adding the baby factor to it, just doubled that fear.

Tony was important to you though. So you came and you hoped that you were just scared because you were underestimating him. A lot of people did and you tried not to, but this situation was strange and everyone had their limits.

You’d arrived early for the first time. New millennium - new routine. It was different coming in during the day. The gates were closed and you had to be let in by security.

“You think it’s okay we got here early?” Kurt asked as he grabbed your bag from the trunk.

“Yeah, of course,” you said. “I’m gonna be here for the week. Besides, we’re like an hour early tops, we’ll just keep out of the way.”

When you got to the door Happy opened it before you could even knock. “You’re early,” he said in a tone that you couldn’t discern if that was an issue or not.

“Yep,” you answered, walking in past him.

“Tony’s in his room getting ready,” Happy explained, following you and Kurt in. “He said to go on up.”

You headed through the kitchen where there was a whole team of chefs cooking and plating up food and someone putting finishing touches on a cake that looked like a missile with the Stark Industries logo on the side. You went to the secret door and headed up the stairs with Kurt following close behind.

Tony was in the bedroom with a tall red redhead in a blue pants suit going through a list of notes with him. “The cake arrived. They’re putting the finishing touches on it now. The DJ will be here in half an hour. We checked the bar and restocked it. The bartender is already here,” she sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at the next item on the list. “All the rooms have condoms, dental dams, and lubricant available.”

“What was that judgy tone?” Tony asked, coming over and kissing your cheek and gesturing to the closest. You headed to the closet and started unpacking your things with Kurt while Tony finished up his prep.

“You know exactly what that judgy tone was,” the redhead said, making Tony laugh. “And finally the cleaners have been confirmed to come and clean up tomorrow morning. Was there anything else you need?”

“Can you get me a watch? The Bulgari,” Tony answered. “This is Cookie and Cookie’s husband. Cookie, Pepper, Pepper, Cookie.”

“My name’s Kurt,” Kurt said as Pepper gave you both a perfunctory nod.

“Pepper’s the best assistant around,” Tony clarified as Pepper helped him put his watch on.

“Alright,” Pepper said, brushing him off. “I’ll do one last sweep and then I’m off. And it’s my week off too, so you’re on your own.”

“Thanks, Pep,” Tony said. “Enjoy your vacation.”

“You too, Tony,” she answered and headed down the stairs.

When the door closed Tony sidled over to the two of you, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. “Hello, Cookie,” he said and kissed you deeply. You relaxed into him, the fear about him not being into this anymore washing away completely. To add to that feeling of acceptant, Tony reached over and grabbed Kurt by the shirt dragging him closer. Kurt circled and arm around your waist and when Tony broke the kiss with you, he pulled Kurt into one too. You hummed and ran one hand up Tony’s chest as you cradled Kurt’s jaw.

“Are we really going to start up before the party even starts?” You asked.

Tony pulled back and laughed. “Wouldn’t that be great? My 30th happens downstairs and the three of us are just up here fucking, completely oblivious.”

You chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Plenty of time to have me and Kurt any old which way you want.”

“Mm… that sounds good,” Tony said and kissed your neck.

“So,” you asked. “What’s Pepper’s real name?”

“It’s Pepper,” Tony answered, as his lips moved along your collarbone. Kurt had started to kiss along your shoulder blade and you closed your eyes and just relaxed between them, enjoying being the center of attention.

“Tony…” you scolded and he started to laugh against your skin.

“It’s Virginia,” he said, pulling back. “Why do you always have to know?”

You shrugged. “It’s just cute how you do that.”

“Yeah, I’m adorable,” Tony said. “Come on, let’s go down and get this party started.”

You’d never seen one of these parties from the start before. It was strange how different it was. People came in pairs or groups and they would greet Tony, hand over gifts if they had any and just mingle, the way they would at any other party. It wasn’t until the sun had gone down completely before anyone started anything sexual and that was more a makeout pile in the living room than actual sex. You’d thought it would be you and Tony that might start something up given how keen he had seemed to be upstairs but it wasn’t until Tony felt everyone was enjoying themselves and he’d had a few drinks that he even seemed interested in getting into the orgy part of the orgy.

In the meantime, Kurt had stayed close to your side. That was unusual for him at these kinds of things. When you attended sex parties it was about exploration, and you would either separate to do your own or you’d actively find something or someone to do together without the expectation that you stayed by each other’s sides. But you were pregnant and he was protective. You had made the agreement that it was just him and Tony and no one else, and that you wouldn’t drink. So while you waited for Tony to decide what he wanted to do, you and Kurt crowd watched. You sat by the pool and he fingered you while you watched another couple eating each other out and you made out with another woman while Kurt went down on her.

Tony finally showed up with two women hanging off him and a glass of Scotch in his hand. “You guys want to go have some fun?”

Kurt smirked and got to his feet, pulling you to yours. “We’d love to.”

You followed Tony, as he checked for free rooms. Eventually, you found one downstairs and the five of you moved towards the bed, stripping off your clothes and leaving them in a trail from the door to the bed. When you reached the bed, you sat down with Tony and Kurt. The other women stood in front of Tony, completely naked and holding each other’s hands, like they were waiting or some kind of word to proceed.

“Come here, dears,” Tony said, holding his hand out. They moved to him and he pulled one into a kiss. You turned and began to kiss Kurt and the women dropped to their knees, moving between both Kurt and Tony’s legs. They each began using their mouths to bring each man to hardness.

Both Kurt and Tony’s hands slipped between your legs. Tony began to rub your clit as two of Kurt’s fingers sunk into you. You broke your kiss with Kurt and turned, capturing Tony’s lips. He guided you back on the bed and kissed you deeply as Kurt moved down and began to suck on your breast. Your moans were drowned out by Tony and Kurt’s. 

“Liya,” Tony groaned and guided the woman on the floor up. “Come here, dear.”

The tall, lanky woman who had been on her knees between his legs climbed up and he guided her so she was straddling his face. Those two moving set off a chain reaction. You twisted around so you were on your hands and knees and began to suck his cock. Kurt lay down so his head was under your cunt and he began to lap at it hungrily and the woman who had been sucking his cock, got up, rolled a condom down over his shaft, and began to ride him.

The moans got louder, even though most were muffled. You bobbed your head up and down on Tony’s cock, holding him down as deep as you could and sucking hard as you pulled back. Kurt’s tongue swirled over your clit and dipped inside you. There was the sound of skin hitting skin, and outside the room Black Sabbath blared, drowning out just about everything else.

Your skin prickled and a buzz crept out from your cunt. As your orgasm began to approach, you began to rock your hips against Kurt’s face. You moaned loudly around Tony’s shaft and precome leaked on your tongue. Next to you, Liya’s legs trembled and with a cry, she came on Tony’s face. Yours wasn’t far behind. You released Tony’s cock and arched your back like a cat as your orgasm hit and you came on Kurt. Kurt moaned and lapped it up as Tony moved and began to rub the clit of the woman who was riding Kurt’s dick.

Liya coaxed you over to her and the two of you kissed hungrily as Tony and Kurt brought the other woman to orgasm. Liya pushed you back and began to grind her pussy on yours. The other woman arched back against Tony and cried out as her orgasm hit.

She climbed off Kurt and he tossed out the condom he was wearing as she crawled over to you and Liya. Liya pulled her down on top of you both and kissed her hungrily.

“So I was thinking,” Tony said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. “Maybe we should double stuff that little cookie.”

Kurt chuckled and handed Tony a condom. “Sounds good to me.”

You untangled yourself from the two women and when Tony had rolled the condom on, you pushed him onto his back and lowered yourself down on his cock. You moaned as he filled you and leaned down and kissed him deeply. You began to bounce slowly on his dick. Kurt moved up behind you and you felt the press of his cock on your entrance as he braced his hand on the small of your back.

There was a stretch and burn as Kurt pushed forward, his cock pressing down on Tony’s as he squeezed into your tight passage. You mewled and buried your face in Tony’s neck, biting at his skin as you tried to relax for them both.

“That’s it,” Tony soothed as he caressed your back. “Fuck it feels good, Cookie. So tight inside you pressed up against your hubby’s dick.”

The ridiculous blend of funny and hot words that were so perfectly Tony made you laugh and relax more, allowing Kurt to push into the hilt. “Fuck, babe,” he groaned. “We gotta do this again sometime.”

“Uh-huh,” you moaned as you adjusted around them both. When you had relaxed your core and your breathing had steadied, Kurt began to thrust.

You keened as a hot current tore up your spine, starting in your cunt. Tony cradled your jaw and looked into your eyes. “Focus on me.”

You looked into his eyes and that thin line you’d been walking between pleasure and pain tipped into pleasure. You began to bounce with them, clenching around their shafts. The women moved behind Kurt, kissing and grinding against him as he fucked you.

Tony pulled you down into a passionate kiss. You felt so full and so, so good. A current ran under your skin, making your skin prickle and your muscles spasm. You moaned into Tony’s lips and your cunt clenched and squeezed their cocks. With a gasp and a shudder that ran right through you, you came. The way your cunt spasmed, squeezing them, vice-like in your walls, brought them both over with you. First Kurt, then as his cock spilled inside you, Tony came too.

The five of you lay panting and kissing each other for a while, as other people came into the room and started up things elsewhere. Tony sat up and stretched, patting your thigh. “Need a drink. You wanna come and get cake?” 

You nodded and got up with Kurt, gathering up your clothes. “What about we just hang out by the pool for a while?” Kurt asked as you redressed.

You nodded. Tonight was a strange return to the Hamptons’ house given you were pregnant. Finding your fun as a voyeur for the rest of the night would be a good compromise.


	18. 2000: Part 2

It was early morning by the time Tony crawled into bed and you and Kurt. He wasn’t sure what time the two of you had headed up, but he was glad you felt comfortable enough to just go to bed when you felt like it. It was strange, but despite the fact he’d now known you for twelve years, getting back together with you always felt like the start of something new, blended with a comfortable familiarity, and he liked how each time that level of comfort became a little bit more. One day, you’d just treat this place like your own, and he was looking forward to seeing that too.

He also loved how when he crawled up next to you, you wrapped your arms around him without even waking up. Even with three years apart and your husband spooning you, you still automatically responded to him too. Maybe it was just that he was drunk and feeling melancholy about turning thirty, but it was nice to know he had that with someone and it made him hopeful that maybe he’d find his version of Kurt one day too.

He was woken to you clambering out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. Kurt followed after you and the sound of you heaving your guts up traveled back into his bedroom. He pulled his pillow down over his head to try and muffle it enough to get back to sleep, though he felt like it might be impossible. When you both returned to bed, Tony rolled back up against you and draped his arm around your waist.

“You must have gotten trashed last night,” he teased. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you get to puke your guts out level.”

“You hush,” you teased back, running your fingers up his side. “Maybe I’m just not as young as I used to be.”

Tony nosed at your neck. “You can say that again.”

“Hey!” You yelped and rolled over on top of him. “You’re a jerk.”

“Me? I don’t think that’s right,” he teased. He ran his hand up to your breast and massaged it as he leaned over and captured Kurt’s lips. The scruff from Kurt’s morning regrowth made Tony’s lips buzz and prickle. He groaned softly into the other man’s lips, but it was drowned out by the loud moan you made as Tony squeezed your breast. You ground down on his cock, and it twitched and hardened in response. The fluids from your cunt leaked down onto his shaft, slicking it with your arousal.

Tony pulled back from Kurt but kept his hand bunched in his hair. “Cookie,” Tony said, caressing your cheek as he looked up at you. “Do you remember what you said we could do if you brought your husband along last time?”

You furrowed your brow and a smile slowly crossed your lips. “Me or you?” You asked.

“You and then me,” Tony smirked.

You laughed and climbed off him, practically skipping over to the wardrobe. Kurt watched as you went inside before turning back to Tony. “What are we doing?”

“We’re gonna spit-roast your little lady,” Tony said. “And then you’re both going to do me.”

Kurt bit his bottom lip and leaned in, kissing Tony hungrily. He pulled Tony in close and started rutting his hips against Tony’s so their cocks slid against each other’s. Tony groaned and wrapped his hands around both their shafts, jerking both himself and Kurt off at the same time.

You reappeared with your harness and dildo and put them on the side table as you climbed back into bed. Kurt pulled back and dragged you into the pile, kissing you deeply. The three of you tangled your limbs together and ran your hands over each other’s skins, kissing from one to the next like the kiss was water flowing between you. It was charged. Tony’s lips prickled and a buzz ran under his skin. He was achingly hard but where that would normally make him push forward to the sex, he was enjoying this so much though he was content to drag it out.

Gradually you began to move in between the two men. You kissed your way down Tony’s chest as Tony kissed Kurt, and Kurt rutted against your ass. You moaned softly as you reached his Adonis’ belt end he gripped your hair and groaned into Kurt’s lips.

Tony got up on his knees and you crawled along with him, nosing at his dick and flicking your tongue over it. “Come on now, dear,” he teased. “You can do better than that.”

You spanked his thigh, making him groan. Precome leaked down his shaft and you used the tip of your tongue to collect it up. Kurt moved behind you and began to finger your cunt from behind. He kept his eyes on Tony and Tony reached over, running his palm down the other man’s chest as you began to suck on the head of Tony’s cock. He groaned, tangling his hand in your hair, and submitting to you. He let you control everything. How fast you went, how deep you took him. He just relaxed into it, enjoying the warm, wet cavern of your mouth as you sucked and pushed him down until the head of his cock hit the tight resistance of your throat.

Behind you, Kurt took his hand away and lined his cock up, sinking slowly into your cunt. You moaned, sending a soft vibration up his shaft that made his balls contract and precum leak down your throat. As you brought your hand up and massaged his balls, Tony closed his eyes and groaned.

When he opened them again Kurt leaned over and kissed him. Tony kissed back passionately, dominating the kiss. He teased his tongue into the other man’s mouth when he pulled back from Kurt, he began to thrust into your mouth. Kurt matched Tony’s pace, when Tony went slow, Kurt teased you slowly and rubbed your clit. When Tony sped up and fucked your throat hard and deep, Kurt began to pound into your cunt, pushing you onto Tony more.

You fell apart between them, moaning and your legs shaking as you tried to keep yourself up. Tony wanted you to come before they moved to him, but he was worried he wasn’t going to last. He began to massage your tits roughly as he thrust down your throat, making you gag. Kurt kept fucking you and he reached under you and rubbed your clit while he thrust into you. Just when Tony thought it was too late and he was going to spill down your throat, you let his cock go and came, shuddering around Kurt’s cock. “Fuck…” you groaned and braced your hand on Tony’s hip to steady yourself as your orgasm ran through you.

Kurt slowed his pace and pulled out, kissing down your spine. You got up on your knees and kissed him briefly before getting off the bed. Kurt moved to Tony, cradling his jaw and kissing him hungrily as you stepped into your harness and tightened the straps.

Tony kissed down Kurt’s chest and lapped over his cock. The salty tang of your pussy coated Kurt’s cock and Tony hummed happily as he lapped it up. You moved behind Tony and the cold touch of lube hit his ass. You used your fingers to slick his hole and pushed the first one and then a second inside him. He groaned loudly bracing his hand on Kurt’s hip as his ring muscle stretched and then gave under your attention. Kurt bunched his hand in Tony’s hair and pulled, sending a shock through him and making his cock jump and leak. “Get to work,” Kurt growled, pushing his cock to Tony’s lips.

Tony groaned, submitting to both of you. He opened wide, letting Kurt shove his cock into Tony’s mouth, as you lubed up the toy and pressed it into Tony’s ass.

“That’s it,” you praised, as you sunk the toy deep into him. “You’re relaxing beautifully for me.” Tony groaned around Kurt’s cock as he pushed it in far enough to make Tony gag.

You both gave Tony time to adjust and when he relaxed between you, you both began to fuck him. He submitted fully, letting you use him as you dragged him apart at the seams. Each thrust off your hips into him hit his p-spot just right. He moaned and his cock throbbed and leaked. He started to jerk his cock, adding to the pure pleasure that was surging through him.

Precome leaked from Kurt’s cock, the salty flavor mixing with the tart taste of your cunt. Tony groaned, his balls tightening and a pit pressing down in his gut. He groaned and tried to pull back, but Kurt held him in place, his hips stuttering and jerking forward as he came straight down Tony’s throat just as Tony’s own orgasm hit, making him come hot ribbons over the mattress.

Kurt released him and Tony collapsed on the mattress, completely spent. “Fuck that was good,” he hummed. “I could totally just go straight back to sleep.”

“Just lying in your mess?” You teased as you took off the harness and Kurt caressed his back.

“Don’t even care,” Tony hummed.

“Well, Tones,” Kurt said. “I’m gonna have to head out. You mind if I use your shower?”

“Mmmm… go for it…” Tony hummed.

You followed Kurt to the bathroom and it wasn’t long until Tony had drifted off to sleep again.


	19. 2000: Part 3

You had seen Kurt off by yourself that morning - not that you minded much. Tony had been drinking heavily and stayed up late, so while he stayed in bed recovering, you took your vitamins and drank some tea by the pool while your morning sickness settled. It gave you a little bit of extra time to keep the pregnancy to yourself.

Rhodey had shown up before Tony was up, and by the time he finally dragged himself out of bed you and Rhodey had caught up on just about everything that had happened to the two of you in the past three years.

You took the first day pretty easy. Mostly just hanging out by the beach. Tony drank pretty steadily through the day and when he passed out on the sand, you and Rhodey took the opportunity to bury him and make a mermaid sculpture around his body.

You didn’t know why, but you had been dreading telling him you were pregnant. You worried he’d panic and reject you, or it would change the atmosphere of the week you were spending together. You knew it wouldn’t stay a secret though, you were in the midst of your worst morning sickness and you knew that at least one of the mornings you woke up sick, or having some random smell setting you off he’d at least question it. Still, you didn’t quite have the courage to tell him.

The following morning you woke up to Tony’s beard tickling your neck and his erection grinding against your ass. You hummed and reached back, running your fingers through his hair and a wave of nausea washed through you.

“Sorry,” you said, jumping out of bed and dashing into the bathroom. You just managed to reach the toilet and dropped to your knees in front of it, emptying your stomach. Tony appeared behind you, and leaned against the wall, with his arms folded.

“You better not be getting sick,” he teased before crouching down behind you and rubbing your back.

“Don’t worry, it’s not contagious,” you said.

Tony scowled, his hand frozen in place on your back. “I really hope that wasn’t your way of telling me you have cancer.”

You felt terrible for worrying him like that. Unfortunately, that was when another bout of nausea hit you and you started heaving into the toilet bowl again. Tony rubbed your back soothingly, the look of fear still plastered on his face. When you finally stopped retching you sunk onto the floor and leaned your head against the wall.

Tony flushed the toilet and looked at you.

“I’m pregnant,” you said.

He visibly relaxed, letting out a breath and sitting down beside you. “God, I’d never expected to feel relieved hearing that someone I was fucking was pregnant.”

You rubbed his leg and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Why’d your head go to cancer?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a sigh. “I guess I thought it might freak you out and then the rest of the week would be awkward and weird.”

Tony nodded. “I guess I can see why you might think that. Kurt knows?”

“Yes,” you said. “It was planned. But you know what I have with Kurt is different. I have some ground rules to stay safe. He trusts me.”

Tony chuckled. “I hate how much I like your husband.”

You laughed and took his hand, linking your fingers with his. “I know.”

He started playing with your wedding ring, running his thumb over it as he looked down at your hand. “Your wedding was nice. Different. But simple. It suited you.”

“Thanks,” you said. “I had fun. I’m glad you came.”

“I did debate it,” he admitted. “I want you to be happy. And I do like him. But I’m not gonna lie. I kept thinking it should have been me. That baby should have been mine.”

Your heart hurt. There was a time when you thought the same thing, but if it was a case of should have, it would be. He was always the right person at the wrong time. What you had was this and every time you tried to take it to the real world, life always got in the way. “Tony…” you sighed.

“I know. I know, okay?” He said. “We never lined up. And even if we did if that was my kid is be freaking the fuck out. I’m thirty and I think about getting married and having kids and I freak the fuck out. But still… I wish I wasn’t such a piece of shit because it should have been me.”

“Tony,” you said, rubbing your thumb over the back of your hand. “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Don’t know why. But I know.”

“If you wanted to try polyamory,” you said. “I could talk to Kurt.”

Tony laughed drily and let your hand go. “Wouldn’t that be nice?” He said. “God… I wish… I wish … I wish that I could get my fucking shit together to make something like that work. I think this is all I’m good at. I can do a week. With you. That’s it. My new assistant is even already over my bullshit. If we tried that, you’d get sick of me in a few months and we’d lose that and we’d lose this. Besides, you’re having a kid. What would I be? Some kind of second dad? I can’t even look after myself. I still drink all the time just to get through the day. I never sleep…”

“Well,” you said, leaning in and nosing at his cheek. “The offer is on the table. If you ever think you want to risk it.”

He leaned his head against yours and smiled sadly. “Your breath smells like puke.”

“Tony!” You yelped. pulling back and getting to your feet.

He started laughing and got up as you went to the vanity and started brushing your teeth. “I’m happy for you. I am,” he said and turned the shower on. “You’re going to be a great mom.”

“Thanks, Tony,” you said, with your mouth full of toothpaste. “I worry. Because of how different Kurt and I are.”

“Ahh, but you see, you’re good different. Accepting and supportive. And you actually care about people. That’s what they’ll get from you,” Tony said. He stripped off his underwear and got into the water. You smiled and finished brushing your teeth before ridding yourself of your last remaining clothes and getting into the shower with him.

You’d worried that even with his reassurance things wouldn’t be any different, Tony would still overthink the pregnancy thing, but as soon as you were under the water, he pulled you close to him and ran his hands around to your ass. “Now,” he said kissing your neck. “I think we might have missed out on some sweet morning sex. Which I absolutely never get otherwise.”

You chuckled and ran your hands through his hair, pushing the water from the shower through his locks. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

“I wonder if you taste any different,” Tony mused as he kissed his way down your collar bone, pausing to use his tongue to collect up the warm water that was beading on your skin.

“Mm… don’t know,” you hummed. “I can tell you, my breasts are as sensitive as hell right now.”

Tony smirked and his hands ran up to cup your breasts. “Is that so?”

You laughed and he leaned down and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth and pressed his teeth down on it. You gasped and let your head fall back under the spray of the shower as a sharp ache spread out through your breast. You reached down and began to stroke Tony’s cock, using the water from the shower, so that your hand slid easily up and down his shaft.

Tony hummed and switched to your other breast as his cock hardened and jumped in your hand. When Tony seemed happy with how hard your nipples were he began to sink to his knees in front of you, kissing his way over your stomach and tenderly caressing his hands over it. When he was on his knees in front of you, you braced yourself against the cool tiles of the wall and lifted your leg, resting it over his shoulder.

He nosed up your cunt, lapping slowly up your folds, and swirling it over your clit. He was in no rush. He slowly took his time, teasing it out as his tongue moved over your clit and dipped inside of you. He licked over your folds and nipped at your clit. You tangled your hands in his hair and rested your head against the shower wall. The water rushed down over your chest and down your stomach and Tony drank it up as he lapped at your cunt.

When he began to focus on your clit, you lost control. You moaned loudly and bucked against his face, your hands slipping down the wet tiles as you tried to brace yourself against the wall. Two of his fingers thrust inside of you and he fucked you with them, seeking out your g-spot with each thrust and curl of his fingers.

His fingertips touched on your g-spot sending a jolt up your spine and making your hips jerk involuntarily against his face. He groaned and focused on that sweet spot inside you, dragging his fingers over it again and again as he sucked greedily on your clit. Your legs trembled and it was all you could do to stop your knees from buckling and collapsing on top of him as he sent pleasure coursing through your system. You began to pant and moan, louder and more animalistically and he corkscrewed his wrist. With a loud moan, you came, gushing on to his face.

He groaned and licked up your cunt as he took his fingers out and slowly stood. You kissed him hungrily, sucking your fluids from his lips, and moaning at the tart and musky flavor filled your mouth. You pulled back slowly, tugging his bottom lip with your teeth. “Your turn.”

He smirked and you sunk onto your knees, running your hands down his chest and over his stomach. You flattened your tongue and ran it up the length of his cock. He bunched his hands in your hair and you pulled the head of his cock into your mouth, slurping messily over it as you sucked the precum that had been leaking from it clean. You opened your mouth and let it fill with warm water and he thrust his cock deeper into the cavity. You swirled the warm water around his shaft and swallowed, pulling him further in so your throat closed around the head.

Tony groaned and began to thrust. You relaxed your throat and took him deeper and deeper as he fucked your mouth. You looked up and locked eyes with his. He stared down at you, his eyes lust blown and his jaw set. “Fuck, cookie,” he groaned. “You look so fucking hot.”

You moaned, sending a soft vibration up his cock and making it leak down your throat. He started to pick up speed, fucking your throat faster and deeper. You gagged, but you held him in place as you took him as deep as he would fit, your lips pressing flush against his groin. His hips stuttered and he jerked forward, coming in salty ropes right down your throat. You swallowed it all and pulled back taking a deep breath and wiping your mouth.

“That’s a better way to start the morning,” Tony hummed as he helped you to your feet. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash your hair.

You hummed and closed your eyes, relaxing into his touch. “You need to tell this thing growing inside me to give me a break in the mornings.”

Tony chuckled and ran his palm over your stomach. “Go easy on your mommy, kiddo,” he said to your stomach. “I only get one week every three years to plow her.”

You burst out laughing, and wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him support you as you laughed loudly. That little act was all it took for you to know for sure, Tony wasn’t going anywhere. He would be part of your life as long as you both lived, even if it was an unusual relationship.


	20. 2000: Part 4

Tony lay back in his hammock drinking a Bloody Mary and enjoying the last little bit of time he had left in the week. It was different from the last few times the two of you had done this, but not as different as he had expected given you were pregnant. The first big difference was that you weren’t drinking with him at all, which was fine, whether other people wanted to imbibe or never stopped him from doing it, and in the past, you never bothered attempting to keep up with him anyway. The other was that there was a little less morning sex because you often just didn’t feel up for it until midday. He did miss that, but he mostly just enjoyed that feeling of vacationing with family that he got when he spent these weeks with you and Rhodey. There was never any judgment or pressure to be some caricatured version of himself. If you said to him you couldn’t do the sex part of the relationship ever again, he’d accept it as long as he still got to spend these weeks here with you.

He also felt weirdly protective of you now. He was afraid he’d do something to hurt the baby and while he didn’t like admitting it, even to himself, he liked running his fingers over your stomach and think about the life that was growing inside you. He’d imagine you as a parent mostly. You were such a loving person he had no doubt you’d be a good parent. All the things his parents weren’t and everything he didn’t believe about himself too. Sometimes he’d have little daydreams about what it would be like if it was his. Even his imagination seemed to have as low expectations as his father ever did though. He just kept picturing being absent and the kid growing up resenting him.

He was happy you were getting the things that he couldn’t give you. That you were living the life that suited you and not trying to squeeze into the public spectacle that he was living.

“The morning sickness must be bad this morning,” Rhodey said, looking at his watch. “She’s normally down by now.”

“Yeah, she woke up earlier, puked her guts out and crawled back into bed, and fell asleep,” Tony said. “Obie isn’t expecting me back to work until tomorrow, so I’ve got time.”

Rhodey looked at his watch again. “Not me,” he said. “I wanted to say goodbye but if she doesn’t come down soon I’m gonna have to just head out.”

“You can always go and wake her, she’s in pajamas and I know she wouldn’t want you to leave without saying anything,” Tony said.

“I’ll give it another twenty …”

Rhodey was cut off by the sliding door opening and you dragging your travel bag out. You’d showered and dressed, but you still looked a little bleary-eyed and green around the gills.

“Morning,” you grumbled, leaving your bag by the door and coming over to the remnants of the breakfast food on the table.

“That baby is kicking your ass, hey?” Rhodey said.

“Yeah,” you said. “I took something. Finally think I can eat.”

“Can’t believe you’re going to be a mother the next time I see you,” Rhodey said. “You guys will keep doing this, I assume?”

“That’s the plan,” you said as you started to eat some toast. “But it is crazy to think about.”

“If it’s a boy you can name it after me,” Rhodey joked.

“Yeah, Honey Bear is a great name for a baby,” Tony teased and both you and Rhodey laughed.

“You better keep in touch,” Rhodey said. “I wanna see baby photos.”

“Of course,” you said. “Are you leaving?”

Rhodey checked his watch. “Yeah. I better. I’ll get declared AWOL if I don’t head home.” He got up and kissed your cheek. “It was good seeing you.”

“You too, Rhodey,” you said. He came over to Tony and ruffled his hair. “See you in a couple of weeks for that demo.”

“See you, honey bunny,” Tony said, patting Rhodey’s arm as he headed back through the house.

Tony lowered his sunglasses and looked at you over the top of them. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” you said. “Feels worse every day though. This is going to be fun.”

“Poor, Cookie,” Tony teased, patting his thigh. “Come here.”

You smirked at him and bit your bottom lips. “I don’t know if I should.”

“Come on,” he said. “I can make you feel really good.”

You laughed and got up. “You do not do the sleazy pickup thing well at all,” you said coming over and taking his almost empty glass from his hand. You put it on the glass table beside the hammock and climbed in, so you were lying directly on top of him.

“Can’t be that bad,” he teased as he ran his nose up your neck and his hands slid up under your skirt so he could massage your ass. “Got you here, didn’t it?”

You tilted your head back and began to grind down on his cock, the hammock swaying slightly as you rolled your hips. “I guess it did.”

Tony pushed your legs a little further apart and ran his fingers up and down your cunt, pushing the lace of your panties between your folds. “Bet you’re looking forward to seeing, Kurt,” he growled softly against your ear. “You miss him?”

“Mm-hmm…” You hummed. “I really do.”

He slipped his fingers under the elastic and began to circle his index finger over your clit. “Will you miss me?”

You sat at and looked down into his eyes, a look of genuine love and affection on your face. “I always do, Tony.”

He reached up and cradled your cheek, pulling you down into a deep and hungry kiss. You began to grind hard on his lap, and his cock hardening in his pants. You reached down and unfastened his belt. There was a franticness to your actions. A desperate need to have him inside you. Tony wanted to drag it out though, and he caught your wrist and brought your hand to his face.

“Slow down, cookie,” he said, kissing your fingers. “Let’s not rush.”

“Okay,” you said, a slight whine to your voice. The whine turned to a moan as he pulled two of your fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. You slowly rolled your hips so your pussy ground down on the bulge in his pants. He rubbed your clit in tight circles and your cunt began to drip. Your fluids coated his fingers and soaked through your panties leaving a wet patch on his pants.

You both kissed deeply and passionately, he groaned into your lips and bucked up into you, making the hammock swing a little more wildly. Your hands went back to the waistband of his pants and as you pulled out his achingly hard cock, he fished a condom from his pocket. He rolled it on and shifted your panties to the side as you lowered yourself down onto his cock.

“Fuck…” he moaned as he watched you sit back, and let your head fall back. “You feel so fucking good.”

“You do too, Tony,” you mewled as you slowly rolled your hips in his lap. The motion rocked the hammock from side to side. It made your cunt feel like it was squeezing him even more tightly as his cock swirled inside you. “I love your cock.”

“It’s pretty fond of you too, dear,” he teased, pulling the neckline of your dress down and exposing your breast. He began to suckle on it pressing his teeth on your nipple. It drew a loud moan from you and made your cunt clampdown, vice-like on his cock.

You moved a little faster, rolling your hips as he began to buck up into you. He could feel how strongly he was affecting you. Your walls spasmed as your cunt soaked his pants. Your nipple hardened in his mouth and you mewled and gripped his shoulders. “Fuck, fuck, Tony.”

He snapped his hips harder up into you, your bodies slapping together as he fucked up into you hard. You braced your hands on his shoulders as your legs began to shake and the hammock shifted wildly under you both. He bit down into your nipple and you cried out, throwing your head back as your orgasm crashed through you. You cunt squeezed and milked his cock.

You climbed off quickly, and he groaned and arched up, trying to push back inside you. “What’s happening?” He whined.

“Want you to come in my mouth,” you said, getting off the hammock and onto your knees beside it.

He swung his legs over the side, spreading them so that they were on either side of you. He rolled off the condom and tossed it into the glass on the table as you immediately took his cock in your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft, sucking hard as you bobbed your head. He moaned as his cock twitched and leaked as his balls began to tighten.

“Fuck, babe,” he groaned, his eyes locked on to yours as you sucked. He rocked on the hammock, letting the swing on the fabric push his cock in and out of your throat with each arc. You opened your mouth and took him deep and with a hard thrust, he came, releasing in hot threads straight down your throat.

“Fuck…” he groaned as his cock pulsed and you swallowed everything he gave you. You hummed massaging his thighs and pulled back.

“Mmm… there we go,” you sighed and started straightening yourself up. “Will that tide you over until I see you again?”

Tony started laughing. “Maybe not the whole three years, but it’ll give me something to think about, that’s for sure.”

You got up as he put his cock back away. Leaning forward and resting your hands on his thighs you kissed him. It was slow and tender and you hummed softly as your lips moved against his. You pulled back slowly sucking on his bottom lip and gazed down at him with a soft smile on your face.

“Shall we think about heading out?” Tony asked.

You nodded. “I had a really good week, Tony.”

“Me too, cookie,” he said, getting up. “I’m really glad you still came.”

“Of course, Tony,” you agreed. “This is our thing and it always will be.”


	21. 2003: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony meet up again for your week again. You both look forward to spending the time together, but when it becomes clear Tony’s life is spiraling out of control, you wonder how many more of these meetups you’re going to get.

It was strange how as you got older the time between parties seemed to be getting shorter. Three years was three years yet somehow as you turned your rental car into the driveway of Tony’s Hamptons’ house it felt like you’d only left a few weeks ago.

Not that a lot hadn’t happened in those years. A lot had happened, but the time might have flown by so fast simply due to half of it being experienced in that half-awake, living zombie phase of new parenthood.

Brody was born on the tenth of February 2001. While you and Kurt had been thrown into the life of new parenthood, the world had been thrown into turmoil thanks to terrorist attacks and the now named ‘war on terror’. Stark Industries were booming because of it and he was now listed as one of the top ten richest people on the planet. Not that that had changed very much. He had always been obscenely rich but he was still just your Tony.

When you sent him an email telling him about Brody’s birth with photos attached he’d sent you the biggest bouquet you’d ever seen with a blue teddy bear that had Brody and his date of birth embroidered on the foot.

You put the car into park and got out, grabbing your bag from the back. It was still very early. A catering van sat at the door and people were unloading things from it under the watchful eye of Happy and the DJ had his station wagon parked beside your ford focus rental, unloading his equipment.

You made your way to the door and Happy grinned at you when he saw you. “Hey, Cookie,” he said, greeting you with a kiss on the cheek. “You’re early.”

“Yeah, my flight just got in,” you said. “Figured Tony wouldn’t mind if I came early and used his shower.”

Some caterers squeezed passed you holding large trays of vegetables and Happy tickets something off a chart. “The boss is in his room, I’m sure he won’t care if you go straight up.”

“Thanks, Hap,” you said, heading inside. “It’s good to see you.”

As you passed through the hall you saw Tony’s assistant Pepper overseeing the restocking of the bar. He had been so sure she hated him and yet three years on and she was still working for him.

You went through the kitchen and up the secret staircase. Tony was hunched over his desk that looked out over the ocean working on a circuit board. He was wearing socks and a robe and beside him was an open bottle of Glenfiddich beside an almost empty glass.

You dropped your bag by the bed and approached him. He was so absorbed in what he was doing he hadn’t even looked up. You ran your hands over his shoulders and wrapped them around him.

“Woah…” Tony yelped and spun around, making you jump back a little to avoid getting kicked. “Cookie! You’re early!”

“I am,” you said. “You gonna beat me up?”

“You surprised me,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you closer. “I thought one of the cleaners was trying to get fresh with me.”

You straddled his lap and he ran his hands up your back as he looked up at you. “Nope, just me. What are you doing?”

“Oh,” he said looking over his shoulder. “I’ve been working on creating an AI that can run the house. I had an idea for it, and I thought I’d see if I could work on it here, but this stuff is all 15 years old. So then I was looking at one of the things I was working on fifteen years ago…” He shook his head. “You know what? I have no idea. Where’s Kurt?”

“He’s taken Brody to his parents for the week,” you answered. There had been talk about both of you coming again, but Brody was only two and so far, while you’d had nights off where you had someone babysitting, you’d never had any time off alone and Kurt had only had a few work trips that had taken him out of town. You didn’t want to waste your first week away together, not actually together.

“Brody?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” you said, furrowing your brow. “You know? My son? The one I had about nine months after I last saw you?”

“Whoa…” Tony said, that same shock in his voice as when you’d come up behind him. He pushed you off his lap and got up and started pacing. “Wait? You… we… is he…” He stopped and looked at you and you tried not to break down into hysterical laughter. “Is he?”

“Tony,” you said, shaking your head and trying to sound somber.

“Oh my god,” Tony said, running his hands through his hair. “He is, isn’t he? He’s mine?”

You couldn’t hold it. You burst out laughing and came over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I was pregnant when you last saw me. Remember? I was throwing up every day?”

“Oh… yeah, right,” Tony said, leaning into you slightly. “I completely forgot. You sent pictures right?”

“Yes, I did,” you said, poking his side. “And you sent me flowers.”

“Well, to be fair,” Tony said, running his hands up your back. “That was Pepper.”

“You’re the worst,” you teased and brought your lips to his. As you kissed deeply and a little sloppily you became aware exactly why Tony had forgotten about your son. He tasted strongly of Scotch. He’d been drinking a lot last time too, it was likely that anything that didn’t affect his day-to-day life was being shuffled into a part of his brain he didn’t access much.

He pulled back and spanked your ass. “Why are you here so early?”

“Just when the plane got in,” you said. “I thought I’d grab some lunch, have a nap, and then get ready for the party. I have the sluttiest dress packed.”

Tony smirked. “That’s what I like to hear,” he teased. “Let’s do it. This place is as much yours as it is mine these days.”

* * *

After you napped you took a shower and came out in your towel to find Pepper helping Tony with a pair of cufflinks and going through the list of things he’d wanted at the party. She looked over to you and smiled before focussing her attention back on Tony. “The cleaners will be here tomorrow morning, then you’ll have one come through every day until you leave. On the last day they’ll come and clean and pack up the house,” she said.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Tony said. “What would I do without you.”

“Starve in your own filth?” She teased. “Okay, you two. Have fun. I’ll be in Cabo. So don’t call me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony said. “Enjoy yourself.”

Pepper headed back down the stairs and you started to get ready, starting with doing your hair. “Come on, slowpoke, we have an orgy to attend.”

“You just sit tight,” you teased. “You’re gonna get your dick sucked soon enough.”

Tony burst out laughing and flopped down on the edge of the bed, watching as you got ready.

“You’re putting a bra on?” Tony asked as you put on your matching black lace thong and bra.

“Gravity has started to betray me, Tony,” you said.

“I’m just going to take it off,” he teased.

You laughed and stepped into your dress. It was loose fit and asymmetrical in shimmering silver and black fabric. You paired it with a strappy silver heel and Tony got up off the bed. “Finally!” He huffed, offering you his elbow.

You giggled and hooked his arm through his and the two of you went downstairs. The party was in full swing when the two of you entered and there were shouts of ‘happy birthday’ to Tony as he made his way to the bar. It was just a party so far. People were drinking and dancing. A large group had already collected around the pool and a handful were swimming.

Tony got himself a Macallan neat while you got a cosmo. You stuck with Tony as he mingled with people. He was royalty in this group of friends, acquaintances, and people who just wanted a chance to touch celebrity, and because he was royalty, you were royalty by association. It was a nice feeling but not one you particularly wanted to extend and you wondered why you’d never noticed it until this trip. Tony had always been the center of attention of course, but it never felt like you were part of that. Perhaps it was because most of the time you arrived well after the party started. The guests at these events changed a lot each time, but there were people you recognized and names you knew. Perhaps people knew that Tony considered you special because it always started with you and him.

As people seemed to start things up and other women began to hang off Tony he pulled you close to him and brought his lips to your ear. “What are we feeling tonight, cookie?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with another woman,” you said. “But I’m open to suggestions.”

“Nope,” Tony said and pulled one of the women who had gathered around you closer to him. “Annie, Lilli, shall we?”

The two women closest to him giggled and Annie took hold of Tony’s tie and led him to one of the downstairs bedrooms. She pulled him close and began to undress him as Tony kissed her neck and ran his hands up under your skirt.

You and Lilli turned to each other and began to kiss and slowly undress each other. Not that there was too much to undress. You were both completely naked before Tony even had his pants off.

The two of you moved to the bed and you guided her back on the mattress as you kissed her deeply. You each ground on the other’s thigh as your tongues circled together. Annie pushed Tony down on the bed and kneeled between his legs pulling his cock free from his pants. You slowly began to crawl down Lilli’s body, kissing a trail down her skin as you moved further and further down. You paused at her breasts, sucking and biting at her nipples as you rolled your hips on her thigh. She mewled and arched her back, grabbing the headboard as her cunt flooded and smeared on your skin. When both her nipples were like hard pebbles you moved down lower.

You kissed along her hips and flattened your tongue, running it up her cunt. The tart musk of her sex filled your senses and your both moaned in unison. Tony lay back on the bed, his head landing between your legs, and began to suck hungrily on your cunt. You groaned into Lilli’s pussy, keeping your focus on her, drinking up her juices as she rocked against your face. The four of you formed a chain down the bed, beginning with Lilli as she gripped the headboard and writhed under you and ending with Annie who was bobbing her head up and down on Tony’s cock. You pushed two fingers inside of her and began to fuck her with them. She dripped for you, her arousal ran from her, down your wrist in rivulets. You drank up what you could and as your fingers worked over the soft spongy spot inside her, her walls began to spasm around your fingers. Her moans got louder, drowning out the muffled moans you made into your cunt.

With a loud cry and a jerk of her hips, she came on your face. You sat up and climbed off of Tony’s face. He looked up at you with a smirk and took Annie’s hand and guided her up. “Ladies,” he said. “Start without me.”

The three of you formed a daisy chain on the bed, your head between Annie’s legs, Lilli’s between yours, and Annie’s between Lilli’s. As the three of you began to suck and finger each other’s cunts, Tony moved around the edge of the bed, watching closely as he pumped his cock. He grabbed a condom from the bowl and rolled it on as the three of you brought each other closer and closer to the edge.

Your senses were overwhelmed. It was like they were all being stimulated at once, with the scent and taste of Annie’s cunt, the sounds of their moans, and the way Lilli was expertly working your g-spot. Tony moved up behind you and Lilli pulled away from your cunt and started sucking his cock. You moaned needily into Annie’s cunt and bucked your hips. A moment later, Tony’s cock was pressed at your entrance and he thrust hard inside you. You gasped and dug your fingers into Annie’s thighs from the sudden intrusion. Annie began to rock her pussy on your face as you lapped at her clit eagerly and thrust two fingers inside you. As Tony fucked your cunt, Lilli sucked on your clit.

You began to fall apart between them. Your whole body buzzed and your clit began to twitch. Your breath became more and ragged and your head became fuzzy and with a loud cry, you came hard, bucking back against Tony.

Tony pulled out and moved around to Annie, changing condoms as he did. He thrust into her and began fucking her hard. You kept flicking your tongue around the base of his cock and her clit. She was already close before Tony began to fuck her and it wasn’t long before her muscles started tensing and her legs began to shake. Tony’s breath was coming in labored and you spanked his ass as you nipped at Annie’s clit. She cried out loudly and came, her whole body shuddering with it.

Tony pulled out and moved again and this time you and Annie did too. You both sat on either side of Lilli and as you leaned down and began to lick at her clit, Annie sucked and bit at Lilli’s breasts. Lilli rolled her hips in time with the thrust of Tony’s hips and arched her back off the mattress.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. “You girls are so fucking hot.”

“Cum on my tits, Mister Stark,” Lilli begged, reaching up and holding his wrist.

His hips began to stutter and you focused on her clit, rubbing it harder to bring her along too. She jerked up and cried out, gushing around Tony’s cock. Tony pulled out and tossed the condom aside as he jerked his cock hard and with a groan, he came in hot ribbons over Lilli’s tits.

She hummed happily and ran her fingers through the mess and Annie leaned in and licked it up.

Tony smirked at you and held out his hand.

“Cake?” You asked as you let him help you to your feet.

“You know me so well,” he chuckled and pulled you into a deep kiss.


	22. 2003: Part 2

Tony woke the following morning with a rough sandpaper feeling in his mouth and deep regret that he didn’t close the curtains before he got into bed. He resolved that he’d figure out the AI thing just so he could just get it to close the fucking curtains so that the bright death orb in the sky wouldn’t be able to burn a hole in his retina as soon as he woke up.

He pried his eyes open a little and spotted his sunglasses on the side table next to a tumbler that still had a fifth of Scotch in it. He grabbed the glasses and fumbled them on, before downing the last of the Scotch. It was warm, but it had the strong burn that his body was craving.

He closed his eyes and waited for the alcohol to take the edge off. His fingers trailed up and down your back. It was strange how he could go three years without seeing you and your skin always felt familiar under his fingers.

He rolled closer to you and began to place slow kisses on your shoulder. You stirred a little but didn’t wake. Tony propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers down your spine and over your ass as he trailed kisses over your shoulders. 

As his fingers slipped between your legs you let out a soft moan. “That feels good…” you murmured, without opening your eyes.

“Just relax and enjoy it,” Tony said quietly. His fingers slipped between your folds and he began to slowly finger your clit. You hummed softly and spread your legs just a little. Tony licked his fingers and began to move them faster over your clit.

You moaned and shifted slightly, pushing back on his hand. Your arousal built and started to seep from inside you. Tony ran his finger down to your entrance and collected it up, using your fluids as a lubricant for his fingers. They moved faster and harder and your moans got louder and louder. You started rocking your hips back against his hand and your hands tightened in the sheets.

“Tony,” you moaned.

“That’s it, cookie,” he purred. “You gonna come for me?” You whined and squirmed a little under his touch like you were trying to fight the feeling of pleasure surging through you. “Relax, honey.”

He picked up the pace, rubbing your clit harder and harder. Your legs began to tremble and you bit down into the pillow and you came, your clit twitching under his hand.

He got up on his knees and straddled your thighs. You hummed gently as he began to slowly massage your back and rut against your ass. His cock slid up and down the crevice between your cheeks with each roll of his hips.

“Fuck, Tony,” you moaned, lifting your hips a little. “Give it to me.”

He leaned over, putting his weight on yours. “You have to be patient, cookie,” he whispered against your ear.

“No,” you whined, pushing your ass up against him. “I want it.”

He grabbed a condom from the side table and quickly rolled it on. You pushed up against him and he guided his cock into your waiting cunt.

“Fuck, yes, Tony,” you moaned.

He kept his weight on top of you, as he kissed your neck and slowly rolled his hips into you. You reached back and tangled your hand in his hair. He groaned into your neck picking up his pace. His arm curled around you and he rubbed your clit as he thrust into you. Your cunt began to squeeze and flutter around his cock and his balls began to tighten.

“You feel so fucking good,” he whispered against your ear. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” you mewled, pushing up against him and changing the angle that his cock penetrated you. You gasped and moaned loudly. “Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” You babbled and bit down into your pillow and came around his cock.

The way your walls clenched around him, dragging his orgasm over with it. He jerked forward and released, moaning into your neck.

He let his weight relax on top of you. You started giggling. “You’re so heavy, Tony.”

“That is incredibly rude,” he said and rolled off you, lying on his side to face you.

You slowly opened your eyes and reached over to caress his jaw. “Did you just make love to me with your sunglasses on?”

Tony smirked and traced his fingers over your hips. “I might have. Did you just refer to sex as making love?”

“Maybe,” you said, breaking down into giggles.

“That’s disgusting,” Tony teased. “What is wrong with you?”

You completely lost it and Tony rolled over, taking off his condom and tossing it in the trash.

“Come back here,” you said, draping your arm over his waist and kissing his shoulder.

He rolled over again and you took his glasses off. He squinted a little but the hair of the dog had done the trick and the light wasn’t quite as deadly as before.

You put the glasses on and smirked at him. “I’ve killed people for less, you know?” He teased.

“You’re very scary,” you said and leaned in and kissed him.

He hummed at the soft touch of your lips and pulled you close, pulling your leg up onto his hip. Your lips slowly caressed each other’s and your tongue traced over the corner of his mouth. You pulled back slowly and rubbed your nose against his. “Morning,” you said.

“Morning, dork,” he replied, taking his glasses back off you and putting them on. “I always forget how great morning sex is.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, it’s been a while for me, to be honest.”

“What? Kurt not giving you what you need? Need me to kick his ass?” Tony teased.

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to believe that that’s what you want to do to my husband’s ass?” You retorted. Tony broke down into laughter, rolling into his back. You propped yourself up onto his chest and looked down at him. “Having a toddler kills any idea of morning sex. Sex in general but definitely morning sex.”

“Poor Cookie,” Tony teased. He ran his hands down to your ass and began to massage it. “I’ll make sure you go home thoroughly fucked.”

“Thank you, Tony,” you said playfully. “That’s very kind of you.” You started to walk your fingers up his chest. “You aren’t seeing anyone special that you wake up with?”

“I’m seeing everyone,” Tony said. “But I don’t wake up with them.”

“What if they want to sleep over? You just kick them out?” You asked.

“No. I’m not a monster,” Tony said. “I get up early and go to my lab and Pepper kicks them out.”

“Oh my god!” You said, breaking down into laughter. “I don’t know who I feel more sorry for, the dupes you’re boning or Pepper.”

“Hey,” Tony protested as you rolled away from him and got up. “Having sex with me is a privilege. People should be grateful they made the cut. I’m going to start getting t-shirts made for them as a memento of the experience.”

“Oh yeah?” You said as you made your way to the bathroom. He got up and followed after you. “What will they say? I fucked Tony Stark, just like everyone else? No, no, I know, I fucked Tony Stark and all I got was this lousy case of crabs.”

Tony lost it laughing and scooped you up off the floor. “You are in big trouble, young lady!”

“Tony!” You squealed and kicked your legs.

Tony carried you into the bathroom and put you down on the vanity. You looked up at him and bit your bottom lip. “You going to teach me a lesson?”

Tony’s cock twitched and he ran his hands up your thighs. “I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” you hummed. “I’d love it.”

Tony helped you off the vanity and spun you around to face the mirror. He ran his hand over your ass. “I’m not sure if you should get anything considering you were just saying how bad at sex I am.”

“No, I didn’t,” you protested. “I said you gave me crabs.”

Tony smacked your ass. The crack of the strike echoed off the tiled walls and you gasped. He stroked your skin again. “Do you think that’s a very nice thing to say?”

“It’s true,” you said and he spanked you again.

He spun you to face him and crouched down tracing his fingers over the little crab tattoo you had gotten with him. It was faded and a stretch mark ran through it. Time was getting to both of you.

“You know a couple of the midwives asked me about that when I was giving birth?” You said.

He pressed a kiss to the little piece of art on your skin. “And?”

“And I told them Tony Stark gave me crabs,” you said breaking down into giggles.

He chuckled and leaned in, nuzzling at your pussy. You reeked of sex but he didn’t care at all. You put your leg on his shoulder and he ran his tongue up your folds drawing a soft moan from you.

“How many orgasms do you want this morning?” He asked.

“At least one more,” you said. “You don’t wanna fuck me?”

“Oh, cookie,” he teased. “I most definitely want to fuck you, but I’m 33 and I attended an orgy last night. My refractory period isn’t that good.”

You started laughing again and he began to suck on your cunt. Your laughter was cut off by a loud moan. You pushed your hips forward and he lapped at your cunt. He went wide, drinking up the heady cocktail of your sex.

He hummed as he dipped his tongue inside you and swirled it around. Your hands went to his hair and you tugged on it. He started to focus more, he flicked the tip of his tongue over your clit and he sucked into his mouth and ran his tongue over it again and again.

You were already so overstimulated and overwound. Your head fell back, resting against the mirror, and your hands tightened in his hair, pulling it. He groaned but the sound was easily drowned out by your moans.

Your legs began to tremble and you put more weight on him like you couldn’t hold yourself up. He sunk two fingers inside of you and began to fuck you hard with them. Your knee buckled and you cried out and came hard gushing onto his hand.

“Fuck…” you groaned, your leg giving out so you sank onto the ground with him.

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close as you came down from your orgasm high. “You want me to get you one of those t-shirts?” He teased.

You broke down into giggles. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, yeah, takes one to know one,” he said, helping you to your feet. “Come on, cookie. Let’s take a shower. Rhodey will be here soon.”


	23. 2003: Part 3

“I still can’t believe you didn’t name your kid after me,” Rhodey teased.

He’d arrived in the late afternoon the day after the orgy and the three of you had been spending the week just as you always did. The time spent between the beach, pool, and Tony’s sheets was like putting on a comfortable t-shirt. You had been a completely different person when you’d first started doing this. Young and burdened with all the troubles that youth seemed to pile on. Yet, the week in the Hamptons had just been a chance to forget about all of that, and ever since it was the same. You slid back into the past like a warm bath.

There was always so much happening in everyone’s lives outside of the mansion by the Atlantic ocean. Rhodey had been made Major. He and Tony were working together regularly thanks to the defense contract Stark Industries held. Yet you had your own path you were traveling. Working for the Smithsonian and raising a family. None of that mattered here. The rest of the world didn’t exist here. Just the three of you.

The three of you had gone out on Thursday for Tony’s birthday. It was just to a sports bar but it was the first time any of you had ventured out in the week. You all ate burgers and drank beer. A lot of beer. The more beer that was consumed the fewer topics seemed to be off the table, and there weren’t that many that had been off the table in the first place.

“I’m really sorry, Rhodey,” you said, patting his leg. “But James is the most boring name in the whole world.”

“How dare you?” Rhodey teased, feigning offense. “It might be boring, but what the hell kind of name is Brody?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. It was a family name.”

“We’ll the next one better be named after me,” he teased.

“Next one? Jesus, I only feel like I’ve started getting sleep after Brody,” you said. “Already booking in more kids.”

“Do you want to have more?” Tony asked.

You took a long drink of your beer and nodded. “Yeah, I do. I kinda love being a mom. Is that lame?”

“No,” Rhodey asked. “Why would it be lame?”

“I don’t know,” you said. “I spent so much time on my degrees. I feel like I’m a traitor to feminism sometimes.”

Rhodey and Tony both started laughing. “Damn, that’s a lot of pressure,” Rhodey said.

“I kinda want shots,” you said, nodding and looking around for the waiter. “And it is. I don’t know … do you get that? Like I don’t want to let people down because I like something traditional. I don’t want to be a bad parent because I still like work.”

Rhodey patted your back. “I get it. And I know you well enough that no one is ever going to accuse you of being too traditional. Just live your life.”

“And I know you well enough to know you’re not going to be a bad parent. I know bad parents, that’s not you,” Tony said, rubbing your thigh.

You felt tears prick your eyes and you leaned in against Tony. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed your arms. “Aww, thanks, you guys.”

“Alright, alright don’t get all sappy,” Tony teased, as he flagged down the waiter.

“Hey, how is everything?” The guy asked.

“Great thanks. Can we get like… nine shots of tequila? Whatever is top shelf,” Tony said.

“You’ve got it,” he said and grabbed the empty pitcher of water. “I’ll get you some more water too. Anything else?”

“Oh… more loaded fries,” you said. “And nachos.”

“Can do,” he said.

“I’ll get another IPA,” Rhodey said, tapping his glass.

The waiter nodded and headed back to the bar.

“Next baby gonna be a food baby?” Tony teased, poking your belly.

“Watch that finger or you’re gonna lose it,” you threatened playfully.

“Alright, so it’s decided then? Next kid will be Rhodey?” Rhodey teased.

“Hey, how come it gets named after you? Shouldn’t it be named after me?” Tony argued.

You laughed hard and held up your hands. “Okay, okay. The next kid I have will be named Tony Rhodey. How’s that?”

“Rhodey Tony and we have a deal,” Rhodey joked. “Hey, would it be okay if I came and met the little nugget?”

“Yeah, of course,” you said, excitedly. “We’d love that, Rhodey.”

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll call you next time I’m in DC. Unfortunately, that’s way more often than I’d like.”

“Great. We can have lunch,” you said. “And if you want a tour of one of the museums, let me know. They’re putting in a new Captain America exhibition in the Air and Space Museum.”

“What?” Tony snarked. “What the hell? Can any old thing get a museum exhibition?

“Possibly? But… it’s Captain America, Tony,” you said. “You don’t think he is worthy of an exhibition? He is a miracle of science.”

Tony made a yappy signal with his hand and huffed. You looked from Tony to Rhodey confused.

“Ignore him,” Rhodey said. “He’s got like a sibling rivalry with Steve Rogers. Even though… they’re not related.”

That didn’t exactly explain anything and you looked at Tony with your eyebrows raised in the hope he’d expand on it. The waiter returned with the drinks setting them out on the table. “I’ll be back with your food,” he said.

“So, go on, explain,” you said.

“Shot first,” Tony said. You each grabbed a glass and as one threw the back. The tequila was smooth and warmed you from the inside out as you drank it down. You chased it with water and looked at Tony. 

“Go on,” you said.

“Fine,” he huffed. “There’s not much to tell. Dad knew Rogers. They were friends I guess. Most of my life dad ignored me because he was trying to find him, and then on the rare occasions he wasn’t ignoring me, he liked to remind me how I wasn’t as good as golden boy Rogers. So that was fun, having to live up to fucking Captain America. How is it possible to ever be good enough when the bar has been set to perfect?”

You nosed at his cheek. “Your dad was a jerk,” you said. “And you don’t have to worry about Captain America. I can tell you right now, there’s plenty of Stark Tech in the Air and Space Museum.”

“Why is Captain America even in the Air and Space Museum?” Rhodey asked. “He’s an army brat and the only time he flew he crashed into the fucking ocean.”

“Here, here,” Tony said, raising the other shot. Rhodey picked his drink up too and they clinked them together and threw them back.

“I am going to have to call Happy to come and get us, I am not sober enough to drive home,” Tony said.

“Aww, look at you being all responsible and shit,” Rhodey said, clapping Tony on the shoulder.

“That’s half of the reason why I hired him in the first place,” Tony joked.

The waiter brought the food out and put it into the middle of the table. “Can I get you anything else?” He asked.

“More shots,” Tony said. “Something flaming this time.”

“Flaming B-52? It has Kahlua, Irish Cream, and Grand Marnier,” the waiter suggested.

“Perfect. A round of those,” Tony agreed. As the waiter left to get the drinks, Tony nudged your last tequila shot over to you. “Drink up.”

“Hang on, hang on, hang on,” you said, grabbing the salt off the table. You were at that level of drunk where things were a little swimmy when you moved and drinking more definitely sounded like a good idea. “We need a lemon wedge.”

“There’s a piece of lime on top of your nachos. Will that do?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, that’ll do,” you said, and offered the lime rind side to Tony. “Open up.”

“Oh, we’re doing that are we?” He chuckled and bit into the lime, wincing a little.

You tilted his head to the side, opening up his neck, and ran a line of salt down his skin. You could see him biting back a laugh and you leaned in and licked up the side of his neck, numbing your tongue with the salt. You threw back the shot of tequila and as the liquid burned it’s way down your throat, you leaned in to bite the lime. Tony dropped it and his hand went to your hair, bunching it in a fist as he pulled you into a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and burned like the alcohol you just swallowed. Tony’s tongue teased into your mouth and you moaned softly, as you circled your tongue with his.

Rhodey cleared his throat. “Come on guys, keep it in your pants for five minutes.”

You pulled back and started giggling. “Sorry, Rhodey.”

“I’m not sorry, Rhodey,” Tony said.

“I know you’re not,” Rhodey teased, nudging him.

The three of you started eating the fries and nachos as the waiter returned with the shots. You each blew them out and threw them back. The coffee/orange flavor hit you first followed by the burn of the alcohol as you swallowed it. You were well and truly drunk now, and with the mixing of the different alcohols, you were fairly certain Tony was going to see your first proper hangover with him.

“Okay, okay, okay,” you said, grabbing a scoop of salsa and queso with a corn chip. “How about you guys? Are you ever going to have kids?”

“The amount of sex Tony has he probably has a whole slew of them that he doesn’t know about,” Rhodey teased.

“Hey now,” Tony said, throwing his hands up. “Don’t come for me like that.”

“You don’t want them, Tony?” You asked.

Tony furrowed his brow. “I couldn’t imagine having them. I mean, I don’t want to say never, but I can’t even commit to another adult, how would I ever raise a human from scratch?”

You looked over at Rhodey. “And you?”

“I helped my mom take care of my niece for quite a while. Still do,” he said. “I think that’s about as much as I really want to do. I mean, even if I did, I don’t date, so there’s a major ingredient missing.”

“You don’t date at all?” You asked.

“Tony dates enough for both of us,” Rhodey teased. “And he practically has a wife with Pepper.”

“What the hell?” Tony said. “What exactly do you think a wife does?”

Rhodey started laughing hard. “Fucked if I know,” he said. “But she is the only woman - present company excepted - you’ve ever actually let get close to you.”

“Yeah, she is pretty great and I like having her around,” Tony said. “But she’s also someone who I have to pay to be around me and she also has ‘kicking out my one-night-stands’ as one of her jobs, I don’t think wives are supposed to do that.”

“What? They’re supposed to invite them to stay?” You asked, and all three of you broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The waiter returned and collected up the empty dishes. He leaned in close to Rhodey and whispered something to him. Rhodey nodded. “And a bottle of your best champagne.”

“What was that? You trying to get me drunk?” Tony asked.

“I think if I was, I’d already have succeeded,” Rhodey replied, making Tony laugh again.

“I’m all yours, teddy bear,” Tony said, throwing himself at Rhodey. “Take me.”

“Get off me,” Rhodey laughed, pushing Tony away again.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

The sound of the bar singing was soon joined by you, Rhodey, and at least half the bar patrons as a two-tier cake in black and silver was carried out. On the top were two number three candles both lit, the flames stuttering in the air conditioning.

“Oh my god, you guys,” Tony said, taking his glasses from the breast pocket of his jacket and sliding them on.

“Happy birthday, dear Tony, happy birthday to you,” everyone sang and the cake was placed into the middle of the table.

Tony blew out the candles as the waiter popped the cork on the bottle of champagne and filled three glasses.

“I can’t believe you guys would do that to me,” Tony said, taking the knife and starting to cut. “If anyone wants cake, come and get it!” He shouted for the bar. “I mean it - there is way too much! And the next round is on me!”

There was a cheer from the bar and everyone started ordering drinks. You cuddled into Tony’s side as he put a slice of cake onto a plate and pushed it in front of you.

“You’re gonna owe me, you know?” He said.

“Don’t worry,” you said, smirking at him. “I’m good for it.”


	24. 2003: Part 4

Tony woke to the feel of your lips on his neck and the pleasant pressure of your body on his. He hummed happily and stretched out, tilting his head back and spreading his arms out. You ran your hands up his arms, guiding them above his head. He closed his fingers around the bars on the headboard and arched his back a little, making his muscles pop.

“Tony,” you whispered. Your hands tightened around his wrists, and you straddled his waist.

He opened his eyes just a crack. The sun was already very up and felt like a laser that was trained right on his corneas. He squinted up at you as he leaned over him, looking down into his eyes and grinding down on his cock, making it twitch and harden under you. “Yes, dear?” He said.

“Next time we do this, I want to bring bondage gear,” you said. “I want to tie you up, and I want you to tie me up.

“What, at the same time?” He teased.

You playfully spanked his thigh. It was barely a tap but it sent just enough of a jolt through him that his muscles clenched and his cock jumped. He groaned and bucked up under you. “Don’t be cheeky,” you scolded.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, biting his bottom lip.

“Would you like that?” You asked.

“Mmm… sounds so good,” he hummed. “Definitely.”

“Good,” you hummed and leaned down and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and flexed his arms. Part of him wanted to break the hold you had on his wrists, and his arms flexed as he considered it. He liked this though. Where the only restraints were his desire to see what happened next.

He rolled his hips up under you as you ground down on him and when he was fully hard you let his wrists go and began to kiss your way down his body. He didn’t move his hands. They tightened on the headboard and he hummed. It was a deep rumble of a sound that vibrated in his chest as you kissed over his pecs.

Your mouth traveled down to his stomach and his muscles rippled under the warm trail your breath made as he ghosted his lips down over his skin. When you pressed your lips on him, he’d moan softly and his hands tightened on the headboard.

You slowly moved down, swirling your tongue over his Adonis’ belt. His cock jumped and leaked in anticipation. He let go of the headboard and bunched his fists in your hair. Thrusting his hips up, like he was offering his cock to you. You weren’t playing his game though. You wanted to tease him and drag it out. You kissed around the base of his cock, teasing around it as your nails ran over the inside of his thighs. He moaned your name. There was a whiney need to the sound. A desperation that came out in both the tone and the fact he never actually used your name. You were Cookie to him. You’d always be Cookie to him. Right now he’d do anything to have your lips wrapped around his cock.

You ghosted your lips up his shaft, breathing out so the warm, moisture from your breath warmed his cock and clung to it. A bead of precum built on the tip and rolled over, forming a stick trail down to his balls. You finally flicked your tongue out and touched on his dick, but only enough to collect up the salty droplet and trace up the sticky path it had left.

Tony groaned and bucked his hips. “Cookie, please,” he begged, pulling your hair.

“What do you want, Tony?” You asked, looking up at him and flicking your tongue over the slit of his cock.

“Suck my cock,” he begged. “Please, suck it. Your mouth feels so good.”

You dropped your head down and took the whole length of his cock down the back of his throat. The wet warmth paired with that tight squeeze around the head where your throat closed around it made a dull wave of pleasure flow through him. He bucked his hips unintentionally, forcing his cock a little further down your throat and making you gag.

You pushed his hips down and began to move up and down on his cock. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked each time you pulled back but when you dropped your head down again you’d curl your tongue around his shaft. Tony closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of your mouth. His skin prickled and a dull tingle spread through him just under his skin. You began to fondle his balls, rolling them in your palm and tugging on them lightly. He gave himself to the feeling. It ran through him like a current and made his cock twitch and leak in your mouth. Just as his body began to relax and feel soft you spanked his balls. Not hard. It was barely a tap really but it was such a strong contrast to everything so far it made him snap his hip up and groan loudly and for a moment he thought he wasn’t going to be able to hold back.

You pulled off and crawled back up his body.

“You edging me?” He teased, putting his hands on your hips.

“Well, I wasn’t meaning to, but it’s a nice little add on,” you joked as you reached over and grabbed a condom. He laughed and propped himself up on his elbows and began to suck on your breast as you tore the condom open. He pulled back just long enough to let you roll it on him, and then he rolled you over and quickly thrust inside of you.

“Fuck!” You gasped as he penetrated you. You arched up into him and clenched your walls around his shaft. He groaned and buried his face in your neck, sucking on our collarbone. Your fingers dug into his back as he began to thrust hard and fast into you.

“Oh god, Tony, “ you moaned, moving with him and pulsing your walls. “I love your cock.”

“It’s a big fan of you too,” he teased and picked up his pace. 

You lifted your hips off the bed and put one leg on his shoulder. Each thrust of his hips pushed his cock deeper than before and angled just right to hit your g-spot. You cried out loudly and clenched around him. “Fuck, yes!” You cried and grabbed the headboard.

Tony began to rub your clit as he thrust into you again and again. Each snap of his hips caused the head of his cock to hit you just right, and you began to moan and pant and make sounds that were primal and animalistic. He pinched your clit and you screamed out, jerking hard up under him and squirting around his cock.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, and thrust deep into you, coming hard inside you.

He rolled onto his back, panting as he came down from his orgasm high. “Those cleaners are really going to be earning their money today,” he teased, patting your thigh.

You smacked his leg. “Yeah, like cleaning up after the orgy is super easy.”

“You’re right,” he said, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash. “I’ll have to give them all big Christmas bonuses this year.”

You curled up against him and kissed his neck. “I’m gonna miss you, you big idiot.”

He chuckled and patted your ass, trying not to show how much those words actually meant to him. “Yeah, but I bet you’re looking forward to getting home.”

“Mmm…” you hummed. “I am. I really miss them, you know?”

Tony’s jaw clenched and he sat up. He wasn’t quite sure what was setting off this jealous reaction. That was your husband and your kid. Of course, you’d be missing them. But something about hearing you say it seemed to crack the fragile shell that was keeping reality out of the bubble you both lived in over the week. It had to pop now anyway. You were both leaving in three hours or so. He’d go back to his playboy life running Stark Industries, and you would go back to your life as a wife and mother and anthropologist. Yet, he wasn’t quite ready to let it go. “Yeah. Of course, you do.”

You got up on your knees and moved up behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pressing your hands on his chest. “Tony,” you said, gently, nosing at his neck.

“No, I know,” he said. “It’s okay.”

“I know you know,” you said. “But I’m going to say it anyway. I love you, Tony. I wouldn’t come here every three years if I didn’t. Our lives went in different directions. But it doesn’t change how I feel. I’m going to go home to my husband and son and the job I love and I’ll miss you and in three years I’ll be back here again appreciating this thing we have.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, shrugging you off. “Don’t get mushy on me now, Cookie.”

You kissed his cheek and let him get up. “You don’t have anyone you’ve been missing this week, Tony?”

His mind immediately went to Pepper and he didn’t know why. She was his assistant and yeah, he had become very reliant on her. And yes she was smart, and feisty, and beautiful. But she was an employee and the fact that that’s who his head went to made him feel a little sad. “Who me? I’ve got Rhodey, and he’s downstairs.”

For a split second he thought he saw a frown pass over your features, but just as quick as it appeared it was gone again and you followed him into the bathroom. “We still have three hours, Tony,” you said.

He smirked and pulled you close, bringing his lips close to yours. “Then I guess we better make the most of it.”


	25. 2006: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you return to the house in the Hamptons’ it’s both with a fear or the direction Tony’s life is taking and a concern about him no longer being interested with you.

It had been another busy three years for you between leaving Tony’s place in the Hampton’s and driving up again in late May of 2006. You were technically still on maternity leave, as a year ago you had given birth to identical twin girls. Antonia and Jaimie were conceived almost a year and a half after you were last in Long Island. They had arrived a little early and for a while, they stayed in the NICU and you and Kurt had spent a lot of sleepless nights worrying about them when you had been sent home without them.

They’d come home in the end, safe and sound and you were still having the odd sleepless night when one woke the other and they both wouldn’t go back to sleep.

Rhodey had been good to his word and visited you in DC. Not just once, but several times over the three years. He’d visited the house and met Brody a couple of times. You’d given him a tour of your museum and gone to see the air and space museum with him and let him explain everything to you in fine detail. He had even brought Tony along to see you in the hospital when the twins were born, marking the second ever time you’d seen Tony outside of the Hamptons and the first time out of Long Island.

Tony’s life seemed to be continuing the same trajectory. His business was booming. His personal life seemed to be circling. The media always likes to talk about his party lifestyle and the women he was seen with (though none ever seemed to make repeat performances) like it was something to be envied and desired. You’d witnessed it in person and each event Tony was criticized for his bad behavior or not showing up to, you knew he’d been drinking too much and trying to numb the pain. There was an incident where he’d driven a Ferrari into someone’s pool and when you’d called him to check on him, he’d assured you he was just fine and it was just a one-off accident that could have happened to anyone.

You were beginning to really worry about him, but that was all outside the house in the Hamptons. Here it was different. Here it didn’t matter what your lives were like outside, you were here for each other.

You parked the car amongst all the others gathered in the drive. Your Ford Focus rental looked out of place in the sea of expensive sports cars. It reminded you of the old escort you’d drive in from the city sitting next to his Lamborghini Countach. You grabbed your bag and headed to the house.

Happy was standing at the door and his eyes lit up when he saw you. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

“My flight kept getting delayed,” you said as he let you pass. “How are you, Happy?”

“Oh, you know? Working security at a drunken orgy,” he joked. “You need to know, Tony has installed a new system. There’s a control panel on the wall, put your hand on it and look up.”

“Okay?” You said, looking at him confused. You weren’t sure how it could possibly have any kind of biometric reading of you when you’d never put it in the system.

“Trust me,” Happy said.

You nodded and made your way into the house, heading straight to the kitchen. The only people there were the caterers. You weaved your way through them and found the blue touchpad by the secret door. You put your hand on it and looked up like you’d been instructed.

“Why hello,” a disembodied male voice said. “I’m Mister Stark’s AI, JARVIS. I was wondering when I’d get to meet you.”

The door slid open and you went through, heading upstairs, slightly in shock at the level of intelligence the AI Tony installed had. You weren’t exactly a tech person, but it seemed well over anything else you’d ever seen. “Jarvis?” You asked. “Like Tony’s old butler?”

“Yes, miss,” JARVIS replied. Shocking you slightly that not only was the AI able to follow you, and not only did it have some kind of facial or biometric recognition, but it also had the level of intelligence to hold a conversation. “Though Mister Stark did create an acronym to make it fit. JARVIS stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.”

You burst out laughing and dropped your bag by the door. “Of course it does.”

You took a look at yourself in the mirror. After having twins your body hadn’t exactly sprung back and you were still getting comfortable in your skin again. Kurt was very, very good at reassuring you and making you feel good about yourself, but you were a little worried that Tony might not be as into you as he had been in the past. Especially considering the women he was linked with were all at least ten years younger than you currently were.

“Mister Stark is excited to see you,” JARVIS said. “He’s currently on the back patio.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” you said. “It’s nice meeting you.”

“And you too, miss,” JARVIS replied.

You went back downstairs and made your way into the party. It was already well into the orgy phase. People were in various states of undress and a few groups were already having sex publicly. Everyone looked so young to you these days. That self-doubt about your body and how you felt in it, hit you even harder. You couldn’t see how there was any way you could compete for the attention against all these young and beautiful people. And even if Tony did, who else would want to?

You saw Tony as soon as you stepped out onto the patio. He was sitting on some new cane outdoor furniture, with a group of people draped over him and each other. No one was having sex out here and aside from the people in the pool, everyone was fully clothed. There were, however, people making out and you knew it would only take a small catalyst for the debauchery to start.

Tony looked up at you and grinned broadly, holding out his arms. “Cookie!”

You relaxed immediately and as one of the women shifted to make room for you, Tony took your hand and pulled you into his lap. His lips were on yours before you even had a chance to ask him how he was and you returned the kiss deeply and hungrily.

His hand ran up your thigh under the hem of your skirt and his tongue teased into your mouth. His breath was warm and the smoky peat of the whisky he’d been drinking still clung to his lips. It was a flavor you now almost solely associated with him.

You hummed softly as he pulled back and grinned up at you. “Did you meet, JARVIS?” He asked.

“I did, Tony… how? He’s amazing,” you said.

“Shhh…” Tony said. “We’ll talk about him later. I think there are more pressing matters to attend now.” To punctuate his point he pushed his hips up under you so you could feel his erection.

You giggled. “Do you have any ideas?”

“I have so many ideas,” he said, patting your leg. “Let’s go see what trouble we can get into.”

You got up off his lap and began to walk through the party. There were more people having sex now and a few of the surfaces were covered in drug paraphernalia. Tony entered one of the downstairs bedrooms where two women were kissing and grinding on each other while a small group of people sat on a couch and watched. The women looked up and smiled. “Tony, care to join us?” One said, holding out her hand.

“Go,” you whispered. “I feel like watching.”

“But it’s always you and me,” Tony pouted.

You leaned in and nosed at his cheek. “Please? I’ll be here, I just want to see you at work.”

Tony chuckled and pecked your lips. “Well, when you put it like that…”

He pulled back from you and jumped into the bed, the two women on the bed bounced a little and broke down into giggles before quickly crawling up to Tony and undressing him.

You took a seat on the couch with the other people and got comfortable. You didn’t want to admit that you were a little scared to join in with a large audience. It was strange. It wasn’t like you went to sex parties and sat their judging people for their imperfections, but here you were for the first time, feeling particularly hung up on your own. The feelings weren’t completely alien. There had been times when self-doubt had reared its ugly head, but this was the first time you’d let those feelings stop you.

As the women rid Tony of his clothes you couldn’t help but be struck by how different they were to you. It was night and day. Yet he’d still wanted you to be part of that. It was a good feeling.

The women moved down and began to suck on Tony’s cock in tandem. Tony sat up and looked at you. His brown eyes were blown out in lust and he gripped at the sheets. “Touch yourself for me, Cookie,” he groaned.

You lifted your skirt and slipped your hand into your panties, so he could see your hand moving underneath the thin fabric as you fingered your clit. He hummed and kept his eyes on you as the two women worked his cock, kissing each other over it, and switching from one sucking his length and the other licking over his balls. Tony’s hands gripped the sheets and he began to gently thrust his hips. Each thrust pushed his cock deeper into the mouth of the woman currently sucking his cock and she opened her mouth, inviting him to fuck it. He began to thrust harder, grabbing her hair and holding her in place as he fucked her throat. She groaned into his cock, taking every inch of it.

You moved your fingers quicker, keeping your eyes locked on Tony’s as little sparks of pleasure sizzled through you making your body tingle.

Tony let the woman’s hair go and they both pulled back and began to kiss each other as Tony grabbed a condom from the side table. He rolled it on and the women turned on him pushing him on his back. The guy sitting beside you leaned into you a little. “Can I help you with that?” He whispered.

You looked at him. Like everyone else, he was incredibly attractive. Quite different to Tony though. He was tall and muscular with blond hair and blue eyes. You looked down at his hand which was hovering over your leg waiting for the green light from you. His fingers were long and spidery. The kind of fingers pianists have. You gave him a nod and he wrapped an arm around you, drawing you in close and his hand slipped into your panties.

You turned your attention back to Tony and the women on the bed. Tony was flat on his back as one woman rode his cock and the other his face. They were kissing each other graphically as they rocked their hips on him, their hands running over each other.

A moan escaped your lips as the blond beside you fingered your clit. He was quick and dexterous and as he ran them in random patterns over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Part of you wanted to close your eyes and just give yourself to it, but you were transfixed by the sight in the bed. Tony was starting to buck up under the women and his muscles were clenching. The sounds in the room were growing louder as everyone approached their impending climaxes.

The blond’s fingers pushed inside of you, going in deep and seeking out your g-spot. When they touched down on it, you gasped and jerked your hips. He focused on that spot inside you as his thumb circled over your clit.

On the bed, Tony and the two women were getting closer and closer. The women were now rubbing each other’s clits as they rode Tony, and Tony’s hips had begun to stutter. The woman riding his dick came first, jerking back and moaning loudly as it hit her. It seemed to drag Tony along too. He groaned into the other woman’s cunt and jerked up as he released.

The woman riding Tony’s face seemed to be struggling to reach climax, and when Tony was free from the other woman he flipped over and began fingering the first as he sucked on her clit. His fingers pistoned in and out of her cunt and with a loud cry she came, arching her back as she did.

Tony sat up and looked over at you, a smile on his glistening lips, as he watched you being fingered. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash before crawling on the floor to you naked. He pushed your panties to the side and as the blond worked your g-spot Tony sucked hungrily on your clit.

It wasn’t long until you were moaning and grunting. You writhed between then as your orgasm threatened. When it hit, it crashed down on you, making you cry out and spasm between them.

Tony sat back with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. “Cake?” He said.

You laughed weakly and nodded and he began to get redressed. “Good,” he said. “And when I’ve recuperated, I’m gonna find someone to double team you with me.”

“Alright, hotshot,” you laughed. You knew it would happen and you were looking forward to it. All concerns about not looking right had been completely washed away in the post-orgasm haze.


	26. 2006: Part 2

The dull throbbing headache and tacky-mouth that Tony woke with, was all too familiar. It was so rare that he woke any other way that he sometimes forgot that it wasn’t normal for people to wake feeling like this. It didn’t even really slow him down anymore. He knew a hot shower and hair of the dog would chase away the feeling, and he could even manage to jerk off in the shower most mornings and there was nothing quite like the endorphin rush of an orgasm to make him feel better.

So he didn’t think twice about it. He just pulled the covers higher and mumbled to JARVIS to pull the blinds. As darkness filled the room, Tony took stock of the things he did need to adjust to.

The first was you were in his bed. Waking up with someone wasn’t as uncommon as it used to be. Since installing JARVIS he trusted that he could leave them in the morning and nothing would end up stolen. JARVIS and Pepper had become quite the team when it came to kicking out Tony’s one night stands. Tony would get up while they were asleep, shower, and head down to the lab. Pepper would come into work and get their clothes cleaned and come down and bring him his coffee which he’d spike to get him through the day. JARVIS would wake whoever it was he’d brought home with him a little later, he’d let them have a little look around, and then Pepper would come in with their clothes and boot them out the door. It was no muss, no fuss.

There were times he felt guilty about it. That is if he let down his armor enough to feel guilty about it. He didn’t want people to get hurt when they slept with him. He always made it clear it was a one-night thing. No one ever went into it thinking that it was any more than that. But still, there were times where JARVIS would say something to him about it and he’d wonder if the right thing to do would be to have breakfast with them. He did program JARVIS after all so if the AI was bringing up the behavior as potentially shitty, then maybe he thought it was too, deep down in the dark recesses of his mind.

Strangely though, he didn’t feel as bad for those one night stands as he occasionally did for Pepper. He liked Pepper. A lot. She was smart and capable and she knew when he needed her to let something go and when he needed a hard kick up the ass. He occasionally found himself staring at her and daydreaming of a world where she wasn’t his assistant and they were dating. A world where they complimented each other and pushed each other to be better. It was worse since he went to see you in DC and got to meet your kids. Holding that tiny baby girl that had been named after him and made him realize that this path he’d taken to both avoid processing the deaths of his parents and being thrust into the role of Stark Industries CEO with no experience and to avoid being the father he had to children of his own, was maybe a path where he missed out on some fundamentally good things.

Then he’d remember how he was actually a piece of shit and there was no way Pepper Potts would even look twice at him after half the shit he’d had her do as his assistant and he’d go back to the cycle of using booze and women to numb his pain and keep him disconnected from every other human being on the planet.

Not here though. This was his time to not be that shit person who couldn’t commit and spent all his time either working, drinking, partying, or fucking or some combination of the three. Here he had a girlfriend for a little while. Someone who brought out the good things in him. Here his best friend was just his best friend and not the guy he had to try to sell to or who had to act as his chaperone so he didn’t get into too much trouble and sink his company right along with his reputation. Here he could actually sleep and wake up with someone. Not just someone. You. The woman he’d had his longest committed relationship with, even if it was only one week out of every three years.

He’d now known you for half his life. It was the 18th anniversary of his 18th birthday and the two of you had come back here to the place you’d met that whole lifetime ago to relive it a little.

If he’d knocked you up then, that kid would almost be old enough to vote.

He rolled over and draped his arm over you. You made a soft grumbling sound and rolled into him, tucking yourself under his chin. He smiled without opening his eyes and wrapped you in his arms, holding you close.

“You awake?” His voice came out hoarse and gravelly thanks to a mixture of sleep and alcohol.

“Mm…” You grumbled and pressed your lips to his chest.

“You don’t have to be awake,” he teased, lightly. “I bet sleeping in is like the holy grail now you have twins.”

You chuckled softly and tilted your head up to him. He watched as you pried your eyes open just a little and looked up at him through your eyelashes. “But your voice is so sexy.”

“Mm? Is it?” He said, deepening the timbre so it was a low rumble of a sound.

You squeaked and pounced on him. Your lips crashing into his as you wrapped your arms around him. He laughed into the kiss and held you close, his hands sliding down your back to your ass.

You pulled back and wrinkled your nose. “You have some bad post drunk morning breath.”

“Rude,” he teased. “Shower sex?”

“Mm… yes. That’ll wake me up properly,” you hummed.

“Yeah it will,” he said and let you go. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the bottle of Glenfiddich from the side table, swigging from it as he went into the bathroom. He put the bottle down on the bathroom sink and brushed his teeth. The cold mint of the toothpaste is a harsh contrast to the warm peat of the whiskey but one he was now very used to. You brushed your teeth too and while you were rinsing your mouth out he went and switched on the shower.

He got in under the water and turned his face up to it, letting the warm water fill his mouth. You stepped in behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. Your forehead pressed against his shoulder and slowly palmed his cock. It twitched and jumped under your hand as it began to harden. He looked down to see the condom clutched in one of your hands as you stroked him hard and he chuckled softly at your eagerness.

He turned in your arms and leaned in, kissing you deeply. You groaned and coaxed his lips apart and dipped your tongue into his mouth. He submitted to your kiss, but his hands ran down to your as and he spun you, pushing you up against the tiles. He pulled back a little and looked into your eyes. “Better?”

“Mmm, minty fresh,” you agreed and kissed him again. When he was fully hard, you tore open the packet and rolled the condom on, then lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist and digging your heel into the back of his thigh. He lifted you, using the wall to help hold your weight as he ground against you. You moaned and let your head fall back against the tiles, linking your ankles behind his back and rolling your hips with him. “I’m not too heavy?” You asked in a breathy moan.

“No, cookie, I’ve got you,” he assured you and rolled his hips so the head of his cock teased at your entrance. You gasped and tilted your hips so the head of his cock slipped inside you. “So eager,” he teased, pulling back a little, trying to torment you a little.

“Give it to me, Tony,” you whined. “I want your cock.”

He groaned and snapped his hips, sinking deep into you. You moaned and clenched around his cock, the muscles rippling down his shaft, somehow both soft and powerful all at once. He grunted and began to thrust. He kissed your neck, sucking on your skin as he fucked you into the wall. You braced yourself on the wall, holding yourself up as you gradually lost control.

The sounds of your moans traveled right through him, settling in the pit of his gut and making his balls tighten. He slipped a hand between the two of you and began to rub your clit furiously as your walls began to flutter around his cock.

You jerked suddenly and cried out and you cunt squeezed tight around his shaft as you came, making him groan and grit his teeth. You cunt spasmed with your orgasm, milking him and with a jerk, he spilled inside you.

“Fuck,” he sighed and set you to your feet.

You hummed and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Tony ducked out of the shower to toss the condom in the trash and when he returned you began to wash his hair. “I’m really looking forward to this week, Tony,” you said as your fingers worked over his scalp.

Tony closed his eyes and appreciated this physical intimacy he never got outside of these weeks. Sex was easy to get, someone to shower with, and who took the time to wash his hair? That never happened. He hummed softly and relaxed under your hands. “Oh yeah? Any reason?”

“Well,” you said. “I missed you and Rhodey. This is the first break from the twins I’ve had. So it’ll be nice being kid-free too. And -” you brought your lips to his ear. “I brought a bunch of bondage gear.”

Tony laughed and pulled you close kissing your neck. “Well that does sound like fun,” he agreed. “We should finish up so we can get this party started.”

You giggled and guided him under the water to rinse out his hair and as he relaxed under the spray of water, and he relaxed in the moment of domestic bliss.


	27. 2006: Part 3

There was something about this week that felt almost better than any of the weeks in the past had, but also a little more melancholy. It had been a long time since you’d been able to sleep in and just spend the day being lazy. Being able to put up an umbrella and nap under it while you were on the beach, or just laze on an inflatable chair floating in the pool with Rhodey and Tony was bliss. On the other hand, you missed Kurt and the kids a lot and you worried about him being alone for the week taking care of them. Not because he wasn’t a component father and caregiver, you just knew if it was you, you’d be struggling. You called them every day, but it was hard not getting to see them.

Tony seemed to be enjoying his time with you and Rhodey but you could tell he was floundering. He was drinking more than ever and it seemed to be taking longer for him to get drunk. When you and Rhodey had taken him out on the Monday for his usual birthday lunch it was five double shots of Scotch before he was even tipsy, but he’d ended up drinking so much that he’d passed out as soon as you’d got him up to bed.

You worried about him, but you weren’t the only one who did.

“It’s definitely been getting worse,” Rhodey said, shaking his head. You’d been hanging by the pool all morning and Tony had just gone in to get his fourth drink of the day. “I know people say you have to hit rock bottom before you turn shit around, I’m just worried his rock bottom is going to be me finding him dead in a pool of his own vomit. It used to be that he took his work seriously at least, you know? Stark Industries was important to him. Now? Yeah, sometimes he won’t show up on time for a meeting because he’s lost track of things in the lab, but more often he’s out drinking, or in a hotel room with a bunch of wannabe models. The flight attendants on his private jet double as strippers. He’s never taken things completely seriously, but I think now if it wasn’t for Pepper and Obidiah there wouldn’t be a Stark Industries.”

You frowned and stirred your straw in your drink. Neither you nor Rhodey had started drinking yet, so you were just nursing a blend of different fresh-squeezed juices. “Rhodey, do you think way back when Tony and I started this -” you gestured vaguely around “- if I’d chosen to move to LA with him, would things be different?”

Rhodey laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Yeah, it’d be different,” he said. “But you wouldn’t have magically fixed him. He was a mess before you met him, and it only went downhill after his folks died. If you’d gone with him, he’d have ended up pushing you away and neither of you would have this either.” He smiled and shook his head, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Don’t get me wrong, this thing you have is weird. I don’t totally get it. I especially don’t get the part where you and your husband are both fine with it, but he needs it. It’s the only time he calms down at all.”

The click of the French doors opening and then closing again drew your attention. “No fear, I have returned,” Tony announced.

“Oh good, we were starting to worry we’d lost you,” you teased.

Tony rather awkwardly climbed back into his floating recliner and paddled his way slowly back to the middle of the pool where you and Rhodey were floating.

“Anything we want to do today?” Rhodey asked.

“I can think of a few things,” Tony said suggestively “But you never want to play with us, pop tart.”

“Uh, yeah,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “Hard pass.”

“We can take out the boat,” you suggested. “We’ve never gone out on the boat.”

“There’s a good reason for that,” Rhodey said. “No one knows how to sail.”

“You can fly a plane, how different could it be?” Tony joked.

“I’m gonna guess, pretty different,” Rhodey deadpanned.

There was another click of the door opening and you all turned and looked to see who had come out. You vaguely thought it might be one of the staff coming out to see what you all wanted for lunch. Instead standing at the French door was the large and foreboding figure of Obidiah Stane. He was holding two large pizza boxes and he held them up for Tony to see.

“Tony!” He said in a tone that was far too jovial to be genuine. “How are you, my boy?”

Tony pushed his sunglasses up onto his face a little higher and furrowed his brow. “I’m good,” he said, though you could tell he was suspicious of his self-proclaimed mentor’s presence in his holiday home.

Obidiah took the pizza over to the patio table and slipped off his shoes. He dragged one of the deck chairs over to the edge of the pool and sat down, taking off his socks and rolling up the legs of his pants. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah, the bits I can remember,” Tony joked. “Is that Ray’s?”

“It is,” Obidiah said, putting his feet into the pool.

“Oh shit,” Tony groaned. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Obidiah said. “Which is part of the problem. The targeting systems on the new MLRS aren’t online yet and you have to present them in two weeks.”

“It’ll be fine,” Tony said, waving him off. “I can get it done.”

“We can’t mess up this sale, Tony,” Obidiah said. “Let’s have some lunch, and then we go back to LA and get it done.”

“I have people for this,” Tony argued. “If they can’t sort it out I’ll do it when I get back. It’s nothing, Obie. Besides the guy who’s buying from us is sitting right beside me.”

“Tony,” Obidiah said, his voice lowering. “This is serious.”

“I get one week off every three years!” Tony shouted and you reached for him, taking his hand automatically.

“What? Excluding all the parties you go to instead of coming to conferences?” Obadiah deadpanned. “You’re going to have to cut it short.”

“It’ll be fine, Obie,” Rhodey reasoned. “You know he gets it done under pressure and there are only two days of this left anyway.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony said, slipping off his inflatable chair into the water and swimming to the edge. “Fine.”

You watched him climb out of the pool and grab a towel. “Of course I can’t get one week off. I pay all these people to work on this shit, but god forbid I’m out of the lab for one fucking week.” He grabbed a slice of pizza and strode inside. Obidiah pulled his feet out of the pool and began drying them off. While he wasn’t paying attention, Rhodey grabbed the arm of your inflatable chair and pulled you close to him.

“Go, stop him. Do whatever you can. Whatever - if you know what I mean. Tones needs this and he needs you,” Rhodey whispered. “I’ll get Obie out of here, I’ll reschedule the meeting if I have to but he’ll be gone when Tony comes back downstairs. I promise.”

You smiled and rubbed his arm. “Thanks, Rhodey.”

You slipped off your chair and swam to the edge of the pool. Obidiah had his shoes back on when you got out and grabbed a towel.

“Sorry for bringing an early end to your week, sweetheart,” Obidiah said. “Have some pizza.”

You scowled as you wrapped your towel around yourself. “Don’t worry about it.”

You went inside and headed straight to the secret door and upstairs. Tony was peeling off his swim trunks as you got inside, obviously frustrated with how they stuck to his skin.

“I don’t want you to go,” you said as you closed the door at the top of the stairs behind you.

“I’m not exactly happy about it myself,” he said, obviously trying to sound more flippant about it than he was. “But you heard the man; I’ve got a company that apparently can’t have me away from it for seven days in a row.”

As he babbled in the way he did when he was trying to cover up for how he actually felt about something, you went to the wardrobe and pulled out some of the leather cuffs you hand brought with you and the riding crop.

“No, Tony,” you purred, letting your towel fall to the ground. “I don’t want you to go and I’m not going to let you.”

Tony turned and looked at you. You tapped the riding crop against your thigh and walked toward him. “What are you going to do, keep me prisoner?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at you.

“I am,” you said, running the end of the crop up his chest. You ran the leather tip up his neck and tilted his head up. “And you’re going to let me.”

You gave his shoulder a gentle shove and he flopped back on the bed. “But what about Obie?” Tony asked.

“You let Rhodey take care of Obidiah,” you said as you crawled up his body, using the crop to guide his arms up over his head. “And I’ll take care of you.”

“If Rhodey takes care of Obie the way you’re taking care of me, I’m gonna be really offended that he’s never put out for me,” Tony joked.

You snapped the riding crop on his hip, and he gasped and bucked his hips up under you. “Enough of that,” you scolded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said. “Do I get a safe word?”

“Of course,” you said. “What do you want it to be?”

“Let’s go with the traffic light system,” he said.

“Sounds good,” you said and began to cuff him to the bed head.

“Your bikini is still wet,” he complained as you tightened his restraints and checked they weren’t rubbing.

“You don’t normally complain about me being too wet,” you teased.

He laughed and you climbed off him and ever so slowly started to strip off your bikini. “Is this what you wanted, Tony?” You purred.

“Mmm, yes please,” he hummed, his eyes trained right on you. All those concerns about your body that you’d had on your first day with him had been pushed well away over the week. The way he looked at you was always with such hunger and desire. It was hard to feel anything but gorgeous under that gaze.

You untied the string on the side of your bikini bottoms letting them fall on the floor. He hummed and arched his back. His cock was hardening as he watched you strip and by the time you had collected the silk scarf you planned to use as a blindfold he was rock hard and his cock twitched in anticipation. You crawled up his body and licked up his shaft. A bead of precome formed on the head of his cock and you collected it with your tongue. He groaned as he watched the sticky tendril form between his cock and your mouth, before snapping as you ran your tongue over your lips and hummed at the salty taste.

You kept moving up and held out the fabric, snapping it tight. “You going to be good for me, Tony?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Tony teased.

You chuckled and tied the blindfold around his eyes. “Oh good, you’re going to end up very sore then.”

You grabbed the riding crop and ran it down his chest to his stomach as you ground down on his cock, it pressed up between your folds, rubbing against your clit with every roll of your hips. He groaned and bucked up under you and you rewarded him but snapping the crop against his hip. He gasped and his muscles tightened under you.

“You don’t get to come until I do, understand, Tony?” You said, reaching over and grabbing the lube. “And when you think you’re going to, you tell me. Not until you have permission.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony smirked.

You chuckled and slapped his thigh as you crawled down his body. When you were positioned between his legs you dropped your head down and licked up the shaft of his cock. You swirled your tongue over the head of his cock and dropped your head down, taking his cock deep into your mouth. As you slowly bobbed your head up and down on his cock you slicked your fingers with the viscous gel.

Tony hummed softly. Looking up at him from between his legs, he looked gorgeous. His body was stretched out for you and his biceps flexed as he tugged on his bindings.

You hummed and began to tease his asshole with your fingers. He groaned and arched his back, making him look even more inviting. You sucked hard and slowly eased one finger into his ass. He clenched around it and his cock leaked into your mouth, the thick salty liquid coating your tastebuds. You hollowed your cheeks and bobbed faster. As his ring muscle relaxed you added another finger and began to fuck him with them.

His moans got louder and louder and he began to try to buck his hips up into your mouth. Each time he did you crack the crop on his hip or thigh, earning him a red mark on his pale skin. Your fingers touched down on the smooth surface of his prostate and you stroked your fingers over it, massaging him from the inside.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, his legs and arms both beginning to tremble. “Cookie, please. ‘M gonna come.”

You pulled back and eased your fingers back out of his ass. “Good boy,” you praised and walked on your knees back up his body until you were straddling his waist. You reached over and grabbed a wipe, cleaning your fingers as you watched Tony’s chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and get some control back over his own body.

You tossed the wipe into the trash and took Tony’s cock and pumped it a few times before grabbing a condom and rolling it on him. He hummed and you teased the head of his cock around your entrance guiding it inside you.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned as he filled you. “Thank you, Cookie.”

“That’s my boy,” you praised and began to ride him. You ran your hands down his chest and pinched his nipples.

“Fuck…” he groaned. “Please, cookie.”

“Not until I do,” you scolded. You ran one hand up to his throat tightening your fingers just a little as you began to rub your clit with the other. Tony clenched his jaw and tugged at the shackles holding his arms to the headboard. Your breath came in shallow and a deep tingle spread through your cunt. You moved faster and faster and with a jerk you came, shuddering around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, cookie, please,” Tony begged. “I need to come.”

“That’s it, baby,” you cooed. “Come inside me.”

He gasped and slammed his hips up into you, his arms jerking against the bonds, coming deep inside you. His cock pulsed as he emptied and he moaned loudly. “Thank you,” he sighed.

You leaned down and kissed him deeply as his cock still twitched inside you. He hummed into your lips and his hands opened and closed against the headboard of the bed.

“How do you feel, Tony?” You asked, pulling back and taking off his blindfold.

“So good,” he hummed. “You think Obie is gone?”

“Obidiah has left the property. Colonel Rhodes got him to agree to wait until after your vacation was finished,” JARVIS replied as you unfastened the cuffs on the bed.

“Thank god,” he sighed.

“See, I told you it was taken care of,” you said. “Now you and I are going to relax together in that big tub and when you’re all stress-free again we’ll go have lunch with Rhodey.”

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight bearhug. “That sounds perfect,” he said and nuzzled into your neck. You held him close, letting him cling to you as you comforted him. “Thank you, Cookie,” he whispered.

“Of course, Tony,” you whispered. “I’ve always got you.”


	28. 2006: Part 4

Tony woke to movement beside him as you tried to pull your arm out from under him. You’d been spooning him, a position he loved and wished that he could get more day-to-day. Unfortunately, his one-night-stands always wanted to just drape themselves over him and he had become aware that he’d actually started actively pushing away new people from getting close to him. The only four people he felt close to on a day-to-day level were Rhodey, Obidiah, Pepper, and Happy. And the last two he paid to keep him company.

Sure he imagined himself waking up with Pepper sometimes. It wasn’t even a sex thing, just sleeping. The two of them just being happy in an actual loving relationship like you had with Kurt. But it was just a nice daydream. He couldn’t settle down even if he did think he was worthy of that, and even if he could do it and was worthy of it, Pepper was his employee, even mentioning he had the vague start of feelings for her was a good way to get slapped with a sexual harassment injunction and then he’d lose Pepper from his life forever.

So he liked to take time to enjoy how you held him and given that today was the last day you had together until 2009, he wanted to sleep in and enjoy it.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around you. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To pee,” you complained, playfully wiggling in his arms.

“I don’t want you to go,” Tony said, pulling you closer.

“Tony!” You squealed. “Seriously! Twins have not been kind to me.”

He broke down laughing and let you go. “Go. I am into a lot of things but that’s not one of them.”

You rolled out of bed and looked down at him as he stretched out. “I’ll be back and you can figure out how to keep me in bed if you like,” you said. “Go check out the things I brought with me.”

You hurried off to the bathroom and Tony jumped out of bed and went to the wardrobe where you’d put the latest collection of sex things. There were quite a few different things and he wondered what your sex life was like at home with Kurt. Were you just as wild with him? Was all this just standard fare for you or did you like to try things out for the first time here with Tony?

He picked up the spreader bar and decided that maybe he didn’t actually want to know the answer to that. It didn’t matter either way what you did at home with your husband in the in-between time. When you were here it was special and his.

He took the spreader over to the bed and kind of wished that you’d brought a vibrator with you too. It stood to reason why you wouldn’t have brought one given that you and he spent the whole week fucking anyway. It wasn’t like you and he had included toys like that in your play together before. Maybe he’d suggest you bring one next time if this went well.

You came back out, still completely naked and you leaned against the doorframe. “So what have you decided?”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at you and cocked his chin in the direction of the bed. You approached him like a cat stalking a mouse and somehow even though he was about to tie you down and fuck you, you seemed to be the one completely in control.

“I’m looking at that and regretting I didn’t bring more things with me,” you said, running your palms up his chest.

“Mm… like what?” He asked. “What terribly dirty things are you imagining me doing to you?”

“Like a gag and a paddle, so you can spank me and I can’t make much sound,” you said and slipped your hand down, tracing your fingers over his dick. It twitched in response and started to harden. You leaned in close and began to tease your lips along his jaw. “Maybe a plug so you can plug my ass while you fuck me hard and I’m helpless under you. A vibrator so you can make me come again and again and again until I’m a sweaty wreck begging you to let me stop.”

Tony groaned and tilted his head towards you. You danced your lips over his as you slowly ran your hand up and down his cock. He waited a moment, letting that pleasant tingle spread through him and his cock harden fully, then - as suddenly as he could - he grabbed your wrist and spun you around, pulling you flush against him. “You know,” he whispered. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

You shivered against him and he began to slowly walk you forward to the bed. “Next time,” he said. “For now, we should probably have some safewords. I don’t think I’ll be particularly rough, but I do plan to hold you in that position for quite some time.”

“Traffic lights are fine,” you said and climbed up into bed.

You assumed the position without instruction, you ass popped up in the air and your arms pulled down between your legs. Tony moved up behind you and ran the palms of his hands over your bare ass, and down your thighs. His cock twitched in anticipation, but he ignored it. He was planning on dragging this out.

He carefully shackled your ankles and wrists to the spreader bar and checked to make sure the cuffs were not too tight or too loose or rubbing in the wrong places. “How’s that?” He asked.

“Well,” you said. “I’ve been more comfortable.”

He barked out a laugh and slapped your ass. “You are a bad, bad girl.”

“I am. I’m a very bad girl,” you teased, wigging your ass a little.

He spanked you again and began to palm your cunt. “I guess because I don’t have any of those toys I’m going to have to try getting the same results with my hands, won’t I, Cookie?”

“You are very good with my hands,” you hummed.

“Thank you, dear,” he teased, slipping two of his fingers between your folds, his fingers gently working your clit. You shifted a little and he watched on as you closed your eyes and began to relax. He sped up his fingers and you gasped, arching your back like a cat.

The pattern was repeated again and again. He’d let you relax and then pick up the pace causing you to tense again. Tense and relax. Tense and relax. He didn’t vary the routine until you were moaning and your fluids ran down the insides of your thighs.

He thrust two of his fingers inside you deep and hard. You cried out and jerked your arms forward, making the chain clang against the bar. He spanked you with his free hand. “Behave.”

He could see that you were trying to relax, but were unable. You kept squirming and your toes curled. He thrust his fingers in and out of your hot cunt hard and fast but with each forward thrust of his fingers he adjusted the angle, seeking out the soft spongy surface of your g-spot.

When he hit you you cried out and jerked hard, and for just a moment he’d worried you might have hurt yourself, but the cry turned into a deep needy moan.

“What color are you?” He asked to be sure, though he kept pistoning his hand in and out, hitting that special spot inside you again and again.

“Green!” You cried. “Fuck, green, Tony. Don’t stop.”

He kept fucking you with his hand and he started rubbing your clit with the other. He kept up a brutally hard pace and he wondered how long he’d actually be able to keep it up. Your fluids ran from you. His hand became soaked with them and trickled down his wrist in rivulets.

With a cry your cunt spasmed and you came, gushing on him, your whole body shuddering. He didn’t ease up though, just continued to fuck you with his hand dragging out your orgasm.

As his wrist began to ache he pulled his hand away. He quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it on, watching as you panted on the bed, soaked in your own arousal, your body still quivering from the intensity of your orgasm.

He moved up behind you and lined himself and thrust in hard. You gasped and pressed your face down into the mattress, clenching your walls around his cock. He didn’t let you adjust, he just began pounding into your cunt.

“You like the idea of me plugging you?” He asked, his hips snapping into you again and again.

“Yes, Tony,” you mewled. “I want it so bad.”

He spread your ass cheeks and spat, wetting your asshole with his saliva. He teased his finger over it and you moaned louder, tensing under him and squeezing his cock tight. He kept up his pace, never easing up on you, and pushed his finger into your ass.

You cried out and shuddered under him. “You like that, cookie?” He asked, starting to fuck your ass with his finger as he pounded your cunt.

“Fuck, yes!” You cried. “Oh god, Tony…. I’m gonna come.”

“Hold it,” he groaned. He wasn’t even sure why he said it, he was already pretty close himself, but he wanted you to come when you literally couldn’t hold back any longer.

You whined and every muscle in your body tightened. He kept going, gritting his teeth as he thrust. His balls pulled tight and sweat clung to his skin.

“I can’t, Tony,” you mewed. “I can’t…”

Tony slapped your ass, the crack of skin against skin sounding out loud. “Come.”

You cried out loudly and your cunt spasmed as you came hard. His hips stuttered as your inner walls clenched and released around his cock and with a groan he pulled out and took off the condom, hastily throwing it aside as he jerked himself off. He grunted and came, splattering your ass and back with hot, white ropes of come.

“Fuck,” he sighed, taking a moment for his cock to still and his heart to stop beating so hard.

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed. “You can say that again.”

He slipped out of you and grabbed the wipes, first cleaning his hands before he started on you. When you were clean enough, he unfastened your hands and then your feet. You collapsed down face first in the mattress and sighed.

“How are you doing there, Cookie?” He asked, starting to rub your shoulders.

“Ruined forever,” you hummed.

“Forever? But we have a date,” he teased.

You giggled and rolled over to face him. “Gonna miss you.”

“Yeah, I’ll miss you too,” he said. “But it’s not over yet. Let’s take a bath and have breakfast with Rhodey. Then, fuck your flight, I’ll take you home on my jet.”

“Really,” you asked, your eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, pleased he had figured out a way to drag this out as long as possible. He would appreciate every minute of this day to delay the three-year gap for when he saw you next. “I have a bed in there, I should probably give you membership to the mile-high club.”


	29. 2009: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony goes missing for three months in Afghanistan you grieve his death. His subsequent return and outing as Iron Man means your first time seeing him in the Hamptons carries a lot of emotion and questions

You drove up to Tony’s house in the Hamptons feeling anxious. The thought of the orgy that was most likely already underway was the last thing on your mind. All you could think about was Tony and making sure he was okay.

Things had been fairly uneventful immediately after your last trip to the Hamptons. You’d gone home and slotted right back into your role as anthropologist, wife, and mother. Tony went back to being Tony and you worried about him when you saw articles in the tabloids. The rumor that he went twelve for twelve with the Maxim cover models in 2007 was a little distressing, the least of the reasons being that Ben Stiller was October’s that year and he was a happily married man. If he had really done that, sex had moved on from just being fun, it was now becoming part of his career. Tony Stark billionaire, playboy blowing through conquests because they were things to do not people to connect with.

You had hoped he’d hit bottom soon and that bottom wouldn’t involve his death.

Then - in 2008 - Tony Stark died.

At least that was how the news had reported it initially. As soon as that report had gotten to you, that Tony Stark had been killed on a routine trip to Afghanistan, it felt like something had broken inside you.

Denial is always the first stage with grief and while it felt like something had ripped open your chest and pulled out your still-beating heart, you’d gotten on the phone and called anyone you could think of that would know for sure because there was no way that Tony could actually be dead. The news must have gotten it wrong.

Rhodey has been your first choice, but all you ever got when you tried calling him was his voice mail. Still, you called it until it was full and even then you would call in the hope he’d pick up.

After that, you called Tony’s home only to have It ring out. You called Stark Industries and had them tell you that there was no comment and a continuous refusal to put you through to anyone who might know something, including Pepper Potts.

After a week when you were well into the anger phase because no one would get back to you and tell you if it was true, Rhodey called.

Rhodey has told you everything he could, though some of the information was classified. He’d said Tony had been riding in a different vehicle to him. He’d said that the vehicle had been attacked. That the bodies of the four soldiers had been recovered but that Tony had not. They were holding out hope that he’d been taken hostage and they’d send demands for his release. Though the military’s stance was not to negotiate with terrorists. He had assured you that he’d not given up hope of finding Tony and he wouldn’t stop looking until he had. He promised to let you know if any of that changed.

Three months it was before Tony came back. Three months of hoping and grieving and having to pretend there was nothing wrong when you went to work or went out for drinks with people. Three months of your heart beating out of your chest anytime Rhodey called because you were sure that this time it was because he’d been found dead. Three months where you didn’t know if you just needed to let him go or hold out hope that he’d come home.

The stress you were under and the grief you felt didn’t just affect you. It put a strain on everything around you and for the first time since you met Kurt you wondered if your marriage was really going to last because even though he knew why you were so upset, he didn’t know what to do about it.

So when you got a call from Pepper Potts saying that Rhodey had found Tony and he was on his way home, the relief you felt was overwhelming. You had asked her to get him to call you when he was up for it and you received a call that night.

You had wanted to see him, but he had been pretty adamant that he needed to recuperate and that his plate was very full now he was back. He had plans to change the direction of Stark Industries from weapons to clean energy. You told him you were proud of him and you missed him. He told you he missed you too and that he’d see you next year.

Then not long after, he came out as Iron Man.

There was so much anxiety and excitement bubbling in you now, that you were having difficulty containing it. You and Kurt had driven up from DC, stopping to drop the kids off at your parents before continuing on the trip to Long Island. The closer you got, the less you could sit still. You kept tapping your foot, wringing your hands, and shifting in your seat.

“Honey, he’s fine,” Kurt said as he pulled the car into the driveway. “And we’re here. You can relax.”

“I know… I know…” you said, wanting to explain all the mixed feelings you had about today. There was no point though, he heard it all before. Kurt parked and you got out quickly. You didn’t even wait to grab your bags, you had to see Tony with your own eyes and make sure he was okay.

Kurt followed you up to the house where Happy was guarding the door.

“Hey, Happy,” you said, kissing his cheek. “How are you doing?”

“Better now,” he said. “And I bet you are too. The last year and a half have been a ride.”

“I haven’t seen him since he got back,” you said. “Is he okay?”

“Why don’t you go in and see for yourself?” Happy said, holding the door open for you.

You and Kurt went in and headed straight to the heart of the party. You found him at the bar surrounded by a small group of people. He was wearing a suit but had foregone a tie and just had the collar on his white shirt open at the neck. His eyes lit up when he saw you, and you rushed to him. He just had the sense to hold his glass away from his body in time as you slammed into him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Oh god,” you mumbled and buried your face into his neck just as all the emotions you’d been struggling with over the past eighteen months bubbled over. “Tony, I was so worried,” you wept. The tears poured from your eyes and soaked into that neck of his shirt.

Tony’s arms closed around you. “Cookie,” he soothed. “It’s okay. I’m fine and I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Don’t be,” he said, looking over helplessly at Kurt. “Come on. You can’t be crying in the middle of my birthday party. Let’s get you upstairs.”

You let him lead you back out through the party. “I’m guessing you haven’t brought your bags in yet,” he said.

You shook your head, tears still streaming down your face. “I can go grab them,” Kurt suggested.

“I have people for that,” Tony said, holding out his hand. “Keys.”

Kurt handed him the keys and Tony stopped when he reached the kitchen, grabbing one of the waist staff as they came back through the door. “Take these to Hogan, get him to get my friends’ bags, and bring them to my room with cake for three.”

“Yes, sir, Mister Stark,” the waiter said, taking the keys and hurrying off.

Tony continued leading you to his room. The secret door opened automatically to let you all through and up the stairs.

“Alright, Cookie,” Tony said, putting his hand on your shoulder and tilting your chin up, so you were looking at him. “Let’s take a look at you.”

You wiped your eyes and shook your head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m making this about me.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Tony assured you. “It’s nice to know someone would have cared if I didn’t get out of the cave.”

You inhaled sharply and crashed back into him, hiding your face in his chest as you sobbed violently. Tony patted you awkwardly on your back and looked up at Kurt. “Was she this bad the whole time?”

“Oh and off,” Kurt said. “But I think it’s a little worse now.”

“Honey, I’m fine. Look at me,” he said.

You looked up into his eyes, and he flashed you a bright smile that you knew was part of a mask he sometimes wore. “I thought you were dead,” you whispered.

“And if Obie had had his way I would have been,” Tony said, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “But I’m kind of like a cockroach. I don’t die that easily.”

You made a small squeak and buried your face in his neck. He chuckled and held you as you cried yourself out. Happy arrived with the bags and cake but he was gone again by the time you emerged again.

“It was really Obidiah? They said…” you asked.

Tony sighed and nodded. “I’ll tell you what; I promise this week I’ll tell you every gruesome detail of what happened and everything that’s happened since, but I’ve been looking forward to seeing you for… god knows how long. Sometimes when I was in the cave you were all I could think about. We don’t have to go back down to the orgy. I don’t care about that, but I’d like to just for tonight pretend that didn’t happen,” he said. “Besides, I haven’t had sex since before it happened and I’m a little backed up.”

“We can definitely help you with that,” Kurt said, playfully. The two men obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m sorry,” you said wiping your eyes. “Has it really been that long?”

“Weird, huh?” Tony joked. “And I’ll tell you about that too. But later.”

“You wouldn’t have happened to have had a clean bill of health since then?” You asked. “I mean… sexually speaking?”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow at you and running his hands over your hips.

You looked back at Kurt. “What do you think?”

“Normally I’d say; definitely not,” Kurt said. “But we’re clean, you’re on birth control - if Tony is clean and trusts us - if we’re going to trust anyone it should be him.”

“Well, happy birthday to me,” Tony said, pulling you flush against him. “He brought his lips to yours, kissing you passionately.

The familiarity with the way his lips moved with yours, the warm woody flavor of Scotch, and the scratch of his beard that tickled ever so slightly were reassuring. He was still here and he was safe in your arms.

He ran his hands up your back and unzipped your dress as Kurt moved in behind you and kissed your neck. He slid the arms of your shirt down slowly as Tony reached around you and unfastened your bra. You had begun to unfasten Tony’s shirt. He had a black tank top underneath, but even still, as you pushed his shirt off, the glow to the arc reactor got brighter. You pulled back from the kiss and looked at it, running your fingers over the tempered glass casing. It was cool even through the fabric of his tank top.

“Do you want to see it?” He asked.

You nodded and he pulled his tank top off. The small round device sat right in the middle of his chest, glowing a bright, electric blue. “What does it do?” You asked as you ran your finger over it.

“It’s a power supply attached to a magnet. It runs the Iron Man suit and it’s keeping pieces of shrapnel from traveling into my heart, and it’s keeping my heart beating, like a pacemaker,” he explained.

“Oh,” you said, clapping your hand over your mouth, sure you were about to start crying again.

“Hey now, you promised. We can talk about it, but nothing about my dying,” he said, sternly. “Not until tomorrow. If you have any technical questions, you can ask now, but be quick, I’ve already got a semi.”

“If it’s a power supply, why isn’t it hot?” You asked.

“It works on a process like cold fusion,” Tony explained. “Which is more stable. And also, works at room temperature.”

“I thought that was just a theory,” Kurt said.

“Not anymore,” Tony answered. “What is it you do? I don’t think I ever asked that.”

“Oh, I have a master’s in chemical engineering. I work in an environmental task force funded by the FDA,” Kurt explained.

“Impressive. I’m gonna keep you in mind when SI branches out more,” Tony said.

“Hey,” you said, drawing Tony’s attention back to you. “Don’t poach my husband during foreplay.”

Tony started laughing and squeezed your ass. “Sorry, dear.”

“And you really made that in a cave?” Kurt asked.

“Not this one, but a more basic model,” Tony said.

“God, you’re impressive,” Kurt said, grabbing Tony by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

You continued to undress Tony, unfastening his belt and pants and pushing them down. You then turned to Kurt and began to undress him. When they were both down to their boxers they broke their kiss and turned their attention back to you. Tony lifted you and carried you to the bed, and Kurt followed after you both. Tony crouched down between your legs and ran his nose up your crevice, breathing you in before his tongue darted out and flicked over your folds. You hummed, shifting a little and spreading your legs wider. Tony gripped your thigh and started to suck up on your pussy.

He started wide, opening his mouth and swirling his tongue around before sucking on your folds like he was French kissing your cunt. His tongue dipped inside you and lapped over your clit between each large open-mouthed kiss. It set a soft tingle through you, making you feel warm and soft on the edges.

Below you both, Kurt had laid back on the bed, his head under Tony’s hips and he’d started to suck Tony’s cock. Tony began to groan into your cunt and rut his hips so he was fucking Kurt’s throat as he used his mouth on you.

Everything started going fuzzy as Tony began to focus on your clit. He pulled it into his mouth and flicked his tongue back and forth over it quickly. Each time he moaned it sent vibrations through you. You began to rock your hips against his face, trying to get more friction. He pushed his middle finger inside you and curled it. The tip pressed against your g-spot and dragged over it and with each curl of his finger he’d nip at your clit and suck hungrily on it. Your moans got louder and louder as your orgasm approached. Tony’s softer moans were practically drowned out by the sound you made. He added a second finger and twisted his wrist. You cried out and bucked up suddenly as your orgasm tore through you and you came on Tony’s face.

He lapped his tongue over your cunt, drinking you up as the last shudders of your orgasm moved through you. Kurt wriggled out from under him and they both sat up.

“So, cookie,” Tony said. “Wanna have us both stretching you out?”

“Mm… yes, please,” you hummed and climbed into his lap. He guided you into a kiss and lay back on the mattress. You adjusted how you were sitting, so you were straddling him and your pussy was pressed directly on his hard cock. As the two of you kissed, you started grinding down, creating a wet friction against his member. He groaned into the kiss and rutted up against you, trying in a frantic unfocussed way to penetrate you.

Kurt went to the side table and grabbed the lube. He moved up behind you and Tony and squeezed the thick gel into his palm. He rolled it around in his hand to warm it and watched as you and Tony kissed. When he seemed content with what was happening, he reached between your legs and took hold of Tony’s shaft. He slapped the head of Tony’s cock against your clit a couple of times before pumping his hand up and down and coating the other man’s cock.

Tony groaned loudly into the kiss as Kurt slowly jerked him off. The moan turned into a gasp when Kurt guided Tony’s cock into your cunt. You moaned and clenched around it, rolling your hips so you pushed him in even deeper. Kurt spanked your ass and began to lube up his cock and you started bouncing on Tony.

Kurt moved in and pushed his hand down on the middle of your back to hold you still. You felt the press of his cock against your entrance and the very slight stretch as he pushed forward just a little. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Mm-hmm… give it to me,” you hummed, pushing back against him a little.

He slowly sunk in, his cock pressing up against Tony’s inside you. “Fuck!” Tony gasped and bucked up a little. “Fuck, that feels amazing. God, you both feel so good.”

“So do you,” I moaned. “God, Kurt, I’m so full.”

“I know, sweet girl,” Kurt praised as he let you adjust.

“You take us both so well, cookie,” Tony added.

When your body had adjusted to them both and the burn at your entrance had backed off, they both began to thrust. Kurt thrust slow and deep, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back in and pushing you down into Tony more. Tony, on the other hand, thrust in short shallow jerks, quickly snapping his hips up into you. You kissed Tony again, running your hands gently up his chest and over his shoulders. Kurt grabbed you by the back of the neck and pulled you up against him, kissing you hard. You moaned loudly, heat built in your cunt and spread out through you. It had a static charge to it, making your skin break out in goosebumps and your legs begin to tremble.

Both men seemed to sense how close you were and they picked up their pace, pounding into you, their cocks sliding back and forth against each other. You seized up, and your orgasm crashed through you, making you shudder between them. “Fuck…” you groaned as you cunt clenched and spasmed, milking their cocks.

It was all Tony could take, his hips stuttered and he grunted as he released inside you, hot ropes of come painting your inner walls and Kurt’s cock. Kurt kept going, pounding into you. You mewled and a second orgasm hit, making your cunt flutter around their cocks and bringing Kurt over with you. He jerked hard into you, cursing as he flooded your cunt.

They slipped out and you rolled off them, their combined fluids leaking from you due to the sheer volume. “Fuck,” Tony sighed, as he lay on his back breathing heavily. “My heart is beating like crazy.”

You sat up quickly and looked at him. “Are you okay?”

He laughed. “Yes, honey,” he teased. “I’m fine. You can relax.”

You sat back against the bedhead and looked down at him as you played with his hair. “You don’t want to go back downstairs?”

Tony shook his head. “No, let’s just stay here. I think I’d rather spend the time with both of you.”

Kurt grabbed a slice of cake from the side table and held it out to Tony. “Happy birthday, Tony,” he said. “We’re both really glad we’re here and able to celebrate it with you.”


	30. 2009: Part 2

Tony woke just as the sun began to rise and he crawled out from between the pocket that you and Kurt had made around him. He was reluctant to get up. It was nice to wake up cuddled up with other people and he really relished his time with you. He’d like to just lie there until you both woke and then spend the morning finding other reasons to stay in bed, but he had a few things to take care of before you woke, and it would be nice to take the time to watch the sunrise over the ocean. He wasn’t completely sure he’d get another chance to see it.

He went to the workbench in his room. It hadn’t changed much since he’d installed JARVIS. The only new thing on there was the device he had made to check his blood toxicity level.

He’d known when he’d first made the miniaturized arc reactor having it embedded in his chest would be dangerous. Palladium was toxic, but the toxins would kill him much slower than the pieces of shrapnel floating around in his chest so he’d hoped that he’d be able to find some alternative to the palladium, preferably before it killed him. In the meantime, he was trying to live a little healthier. He’d been drinking chlorophyll smoothies to try and negate the poisoning.

He pricked his finger and watched as the display lit up.

Blood Toxicity 06%.

Not too bad - he could work with that. He would need to figure out how to get that under control though because at the rate it was going up, he was barely going to clear his next birthday.

He put the device aside and looked out the window. He could worry about that later. Now he had to worry about how he was going to tell you what had happened to him and how it was still not over.

He hadn’t really told anyone what had happened. Not all of it anyway. Some people knew parts. Everyone knew he had been in the cave and about inventing the arc. No one knew about the waterboarding or how from months after he got home when he got in the shower and the water hit his face - he would flinch. Pepper, Rhodey, and some of SHIELD knew about Obidiah - but no one else. No one knew about the dance with Pepper or how he’d realized he was falling in love with her and he was fairly certain she felt the same way.

He wanted to tell you. You of all people wouldn’t hold any of it against him or pressure him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. It wasn’t going to be easy though.

“Tony?”

You spoke at barely above a whisper and yet the sound startled him in the quiet room. He jumped a little and spun around in his chair. Kurt still slept soundly, but you were sitting up, looking at him. You’d pulled the sheet up to cover yourself but your breast was exposed. He could see the look of worry on your face and a wave of guilt hit him. He hated how upset you’d been last night. He’d wished he could have protected you from that fear, and he had been grateful that he’d never actually started dating you in the first place. He could only imagine how panicked you’d be if it had just been the two of you.

Tony’s automatic reaction was to smile. It wasn’t real and he knew you’d see through it. He hated using that smile on you, but it had become so natural to wear it. When he realized what he was doing he let the facade fall again. “Hey,” he whispered. “Go back to sleep. It’s early.”

You climbed out of bed and moved to him. When you reached him, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, resting his forehead on your bare chest. “Why are you up?” You whispered.

“Guess I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted. “Needed to get my thoughts in order.”

“Yeah?” You asked. “Like what?”

He pulled back and looked up at you. “Maybe we should go downstairs so we don’t wake, Kurt.”

You nodded and pulled away, going to your bag and pulling out a sleep shirt and a robe. The two of you headed downstairs together. The house was a hive of activity. In the kitchen, the cooks were preparing breakfast-to-go for the party guests that were sleeping off the events of last night. Tony paused just long enough to ask them to bring you something out to the patio before moving on. There were maids and cleaners and Happy’s security team waking up people and moving them on as they cleaned up. All over the living room and out on the deck people were blearily getting dressed and making their way to the buffet table that had been set up with tea, coffee, and juice and was being laden down with toast and breakfast sandwiches.

People called out happy birthday to him, but no one tried very hard to engage. He was glad of that at least. You followed him to the hammock and when he was comfortably lying in it, he pulled you down on top of him.

The sun was now a semi-circle on the horizon making the sky a mix of orange, pink, and purple. You settled against him, resting your head on his shoulder, and staring out over the ocean with hooded eyes. There was a pain in his chest where you were leaning against him. He hurt most of the time since Afghanistan. Having a hole carved out of your ribs and a battery shoved in where they used to be was bound to be painful. Still, he took it. Pain meant he was alive, and right now, that meant he was here with you.

“You gonna tell me everything?” You asked quietly.

He rubbed your back and gave a small nod. “Yeah,” he said. “But I need you to promise me something, you can’t tell anyone. Not Kurt. Not some random friend you know who doesn’t know me. Not Rhodey. Especially not Rhodey. He’ll just worry and get in my way and … I can’t do that to him.”

“You’re scaring me, Tony,” you said.

“Promise me, Cookie. Promise me or I won’t tell you anything,” he said.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. You looked up into his eyes and gave a small nod. “I promise. It stays between you and me.”

Tony kissed you softly and ran his palm up and down your back. This was it. He was going to unburden himself of everything and he hoped that you were the person he could do that with without regrets.

“I was making a sale in Afghanistan. Obidiah had convinced me it was better if we did the demonstration on site. I ate it up…”

Tony told you everything. About how he’d been arguing with Rhodey before it happened. How he’d been joking with the soldiers just before the explosion. How he’d watched those soldiers die right in front of his eyes just before a bomb landed beside him with the Stark Industries’ logo on it and everything had gone black.

He told you about waking up with them making a recording for Obidiah (though he hadn’t known it at the time). He told you about waking up again and how Yinsen had saved his life by putting a battery in his chest. How he’d been asked to make more weapons and that when he refused they’d tortured him. The fact that Yinsen kept trying to befriend him, and by the time Tony did trust the man, he’d already built the miniature arc reactor and had started making the metal suit.

He told you about fighting his way out. Watching Yinsen die. Blowing up as many of his own weapons as he could. Rhodey finding him in the desert. Deciding he was changing the direction of the company. Of building a new arc reactor. A new suit. How Obidiah had been the one that ordered the hit. How the man who had acted like his stand-in-father had stolen his heart right out of his chest and left him to die. How Tony had ended up killing him with Pepper’s help and some secret government organization had covered it up.

He didn’t just tell you about the events that led him to become Iron Man though. He’d also told you about the dance with Pepper and how he was definitely in love with her and that he was pretty sure she felt the same way but neither of them seemed to be willing to do anything about it. He told you part of the reason why he wasn’t willing to move it forward was that the very device keeping him alive was also killing him and he didn’t have it in him to put her through losing him if they moved from being boss and employee to lovers.

He didn’t leave out one single thing. The staff brought you both breakfast and left it on a table beside the hammock. You both left it practically untouched as he spoke, just pausing to sip his chlorophyll smoothie or coffee briefly from time to time. When he was done the house had cleared out and was almost completely clean, and the sun was up. You were crying silently, tear tracks staining your cheeks.

“Oh, Tony,” you whispered.

“Please,” he said. “I don’t want pity, okay? I’m working on it. You’re the only one I trust to tell all this to.”

“It’s so much, Tony,” you said. “You need help.”

He sighed and pressed his lips to the top of your head. “I promise, I can handle it. And if it gets to the point that it’s too much, I’ll tell Rhodey. But I invented this thing -” he tapped the casing on the arc, “- in a cave, under pressure, by myself. I’m the best one to fix it. If Rhodey and Pepper are worrying too much, it’ll just distract me.”

You frowned and nodded. He tilted your chin up to face him. “Now, you know,” he said. “But the world out there isn’t part of what we have here. Right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

“So, we’re just going to do what we always do,” he said. “Hang by the pool. Relax. Fuck. Enjoy ourselves. Right?”

“Right,” you agreed. He smiled and leaned in and kissed you. You hummed, wrapping your arms around his neck.

The sliding door opened and closed and he pulled back, looking over to see Kurt watching you both.

“Where’d you guys go?” He asked.

Tony smirked and held out his hand. “Why don’t you get over here and find out?”


	31. 2009: Part 3

Tony had changed. Not the core man that had made you agree to the arrangement the two of you had made all those years ago. That Tony - the Tony who had come to your rescue, and made you feel safe and sexy and important - the Tony that could make you laugh, and loved science, and was very insecure but hid it with a mask of bravado - he was still there. What had changed were all those things that had kept you from taking what you had here into the real world.

He still wasn’t at the point of his life where he would want what you already had with Kurt - this Tony wasn’t ready for marriage or kids and he still had trouble sitting still for very long - but if he had been the way he was now when you had finished your Ph.D., you would have moved to LA with him without question. It was a melancholy thought, especially with the added weight of the knowledge that his arc reactor was slowly killing him but you were glad that the horrific thing that had happened to him did have some good come out of it. 

The first thing you noticed was he wasn’t really drinking anymore. Sure, he might have a beer or a glass of wine with dinner, and he had had a Scotch or two over the week, but it was really no more than most people would drink on a vacation. You and Rhodey were easily matching him drink for drink. His lips no longer tasted of lingering Scotch. Now you were more likely to see him with a chlorophyll smoothie in his hand than an old-fashioned with three fingers of Scotch.

He also seemed to have a different view of work. Being Iron Man was important to him. He seemed to be carrying the burden of what being a weapons manufacturer for so many years had actually meant in the world, and even in the brief time he’d donned the Iron Man armor, the world had been experiencing its longest period of peace. It was important to him that he make-up for all those years he’d been profiting from war.

It wasn’t just Iron Man that was important to him. He had completely turned the direction of Stark Industries around. Where he used to be happy to just do the inventing and cash the checks while being the face of the company, and letting Obidiah steer the company in the direction he wanted, now he had clear visions leading the world in clean energy and biotechnology. He wanted to heal the world and he didn’t care how much a hit his bank account took doing it.

He spoke of ideas he had for free clean energy, medical equipment, and Iron Man armor. He talked about plans for the new Stark Expo that was going to be held next year and how he wanted it to be full of ideas for things to help fix the world. He never spoke about work with you normally and it was nice seeing him so passionate about it and letting you into that part of his world as well.

Not that the incident hadn’t left him without scars. Aside from the looming fear of death over him, he flinched when he got in the shower or if someone slammed a door. He didn’t trust strangers at all, and the few incidents you’d seen him interact with them, his armor went straight up and he acted as the overly confident man who dominated the conversation. He had nightmares though they didn’t wake him. There was definitely PTSD that he wasn’t being treated for, but generally speaking, this man you were spending the week with was everything you had hoped he’d be back in your early twenties.

Only now he also spoke about Pepper Potts all the time too.

“I wish you would just tell her how you feel,” Rhodey said, repeating a phrase that he’d obviously said a lot.

It was Friday and you would be going home in two days. It was also Tony’s official birthday. He was 39 and you, Rhodey, and Happy had taken him out for dinner again. He’d ordered his first Scotch in two days and for once let the rest of you choose your own drinks. He’d also been talking about Pepper for the past twenty minutes.

“You know the boss has me carrying around a ring?” Happy said.

“Hap!” Tony yelped. “That’s private.”

“A ring? Like an engagement ring?” Rhodey asked, his head whipping around to face Happy.

“Exactly like an engagement ring,” Happy said. “The boss said…”

“Woah…” Tony interrupted. “Okay, for starters… I got that ring before I even knew that I liked Pepper like that. I was still fucking other women.”

“You are still fucking other women,” Rhodey said, nodding in your direction.

“Did you just call me ‘other women’?” You gasped, in mock offense.

“Well,” Rhodey said. “You aren’t Pepper and if he’s buying engagement rings…”

“I didn’t buy it for Pepper!” Tony argued. “I got it in case I got in trouble…”

“Oh my god!” You yelped. “You got an engagement ring in case you knocked someone up?”

“I don’t know…” Tony said. “Yes. No. I just… It’s in case of emergencies!”

“He said one day he was going to give it to Pep,” Happy said. “Not when he got it. Then he just said hold onto it. But recently he said it was for Pepper.”

Rhodey started laughing and clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Aren’t you jumping the gun? You’re not even dating.”

“I know how I feel about her,” Tony said. “And I know she feels the same way about me. But when we were dancing she said how because I’m her boss… and I’m me…” He shook his head and took his glasses out of his pocket, toying with them like he was unsure if he needed the extra protection while he was being so vulnerable. “I was thinking about making her the CEO of the company.”

“Are you serious, Tony?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, well there’s the whole…” he gave you a significant look as he waved his glasses around. “… Iron Man and she’s basically running SI now. I trust her to follow my vision. That’ll give me more time to do the things I like doing.”

“And you won’t be her boss anymore,” Rhodey added. 

“That too,” Tony admitted. “I’ll figure it out. Maybe we won’t get married. But I’ll figure out the other stuff.” He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. “How did we get on this topic anyway? This is the Hamptons. Only the Hamptons exist in the Hamptons.”

“Don’t blame us, Tones,” Rhodey teased. “You’re the one that won’t shut up about her.”

“You guys better not let it slip to her what I’m thinking. Nothing’s set in stone and if I change my mind, she’ll just be disappointed,” Tony said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhodey sighed. “Your secret is safe with us. Even if it shouldn’t be.”

“So,” you said, changing the subject. “Thirty-nine, Tony. We’ll be over the hill next year.”

“After last year, I’m just glad there is a next year,” Tony said. “But you don’t have to rub it in.”

“Well, how about this,” you said. “This year, our relationship turns twenty-one.”

Tony started laughing and waved over a waitress. “Well, that does need celebrating. It’s legal drinking age.” The waitress came over with her notepad out. “A bottle of Dom and four glasses.”

“I’m on the job, boss,” Happy argued. “I shouldn’t be drinking.”

“One glass, Hap,” Tony said, waving him off.

“Can we get that other thing too?” Rhodey asked the waitress. She gave a nod and hurried off and Tony looked at Rhodey with his eyebrow raised. 

“Got me a surprise, platypus?” He asked.

“Just relax would you, man?” Rhodey teased. “We’re just having a nice relaxed lunch for your birthday.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts, the next one is going to make the orgies look like a quiet family picnic,” Tony said.

“Oh god,” Rhodey groaned, running his hand down his face. “I thought we were past all that.”

“Happy birthday to you…”

The singing of the restaurant staff was soon joined by all the patrons as well as you, Rhodey, and Happy. They carried out a cake in the shape of Iron Man’s mask and the bottle of champagne that Tony had ordered.

Unfortunately, the whole event drew the attention of the restaurant to the quiet back booth the four of you had taken, and along with people singing, there were now people craning their necks and taking pictures as they tried to get a look at the Tony Stark. The staff put the cake down on the table while one of the waiters popped the champagne and poured you each a glass.

“Oh, you guys,” Tony said, putting his glasses on. “You sure know how to spoil a man.”

“Well, blow out your candles, Tones,” Rhodey teased.

Tony smirked and paused as he looked at the flickering flames, his eyes met yours and he blew, snuffing out all the candles at once.

“You gonna tell us what you wished for, boss?” Happy asked.

“You know I can’t do that,” Tony scolded. “Not if I want it to come true.”

The look he gave you said enough. You knew exactly what that wish was for. He was wishing to make it until his next birthday. The thought made a heavy pit form in your stomach and a sense of dread wash over you. Despite his previous assurances that he was going to be fine, you started to wonder if this was the last week you were going to spend with Tony Stark and you weren’t sure how you were going to let him go when the week was up.


	32. 2009: Part 4

Tony woke with a start. His heart was hammering and for a moment even the soft sheets and smell of sex didn’t alert him to the fact he was safe in his Hamptons’ beach house with you and not trapped and being tortured in a cave in Afghanistan. The sun was just coming up and he cursed the fact that he just couldn’t seem to stay asleep anymore. It was always something that plagued him, but at least pre-capture he had managed it with you or on mornings after he’d gotten blackout drunk.

Now not even the pleasant warmth he got from your body pressed against his could keep the images of what had happened to him from waking him in a cold sweat. He rolled over and looked at you. The early morning light played on your skin adding a rich gold to your natural pigment, that was offset by the cool blue light that his arc reactor gave off. . There was always something magical about this time in the morning, and right now, you looked like a goddess.

He skimmed his fingers down your arm. Not to wake you, but just because he felt the need to touch you. A soft smile touched your lips and you moved closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you and gently ran his hands down your back.

Tony was torn. As always, he didn’t want the week to end. He loved being in the Hamptons with you and Rhodey. He loved getting these brief periods where he had no responsibilities and was surrounded by people around he actually enjoyed being with. Yet there was now so much outside of these walls that he was invested in. He was excited about the direction Stark Industries was going in. He wanted to throw the best tech Expo the world had ever seen. He wanted to help bring peace to the world with Iron Man. Most of all he was excited to see Pepper again. He really thought there was something there with her, and maybe he could get with her what you had with Kurt.

With the sword currently hanging over his head, he didn’t have a lot of time to do all of that and address the issue of his Arc Reactor killing him.

Your lips brushed over his pulse point sending a slight shiver through him. He pulled you a little closer and tilted his head back. It was a subconscious action, one you could get out of him at any time of the day - even when you were still asleep. The movement was enough to wake you and you pulled back and looked at him through half-closed eyes. “What time is it?” You mumbled.

“Early. Before six,” he whispered. “Sorry for waking you.”

“S’okay,” you mumbled, nuzzling back into him. “Why’re you awake?”

“Nightmare,” he admitted as he ran his hands up and down your back. “You should go back to sleep.”

“So should you,” you said, sucking softly on the side of his neck.

He hummed softly and began to massage your ass. “How can I if you’re giving me hickeys?”

“Gotta tag you before I release you back to the wild,” you teased and began sucking in earnest on the pulse point under his jaw.

He made a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan. Your hand traced over the casing of the arc unit and down over his ribs. Your touch was so gentle and countered the pressure you were using with your mouth. It sent shivers running down his spine and his cock began to harden.

He ran his hand down your thigh and pulled it up onto his hip, so he could feel the press of your cunt against his gradually hardening cock. You slowly rolled your hips, creating friction against his shaft, bringing him fully erect and aching against you.

“Mm… I hope you’re not just being a tease, Cookie,” he hummed, running his hands down to your ass, and massaging it slightly.

“No,” you whispered. “I plan to get you to go back to sleep.”

He chuckled and you brought your lips to his. He kissed you slowly and deeply and ground against you. It was sultry and intimate, and the two of you dragged it out until his lips felt numb and his cock was slicked with your arousal and he ached to be inside you.

“Tony,” you gasped, breaking the kiss. “I need you inside me.”

“Fuck, I love hearing that,” Tony groaned softly. He adjusted his hips, lining himself up and slowly sinking into your cunt. He relished the feel of his cock bare inside your passage. The soft, wet walls and how tight they could squeeze around him as you clenched them. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get this opportunity again, with the orgy you were both unwilling to fuck raw normally, it was too risky. But this time was different and he was going to savor it until the very end.

You moaned and pulled your body tighter against him, pulling your leg up more so he could fuck you even deeper. He slowly rolled his hips, pulling out and pushing deep in with each thrust. You moved with him, neither of you in a rush, just enjoying the way you felt connected in this still semi-awake state.

The kiss matched the slow and deep way you fucked. Though Tony was starting to think this wasn’t fucking at all. He’d fucked all kinds of different ways, in different places and positions with more people than he could count. What this was, was as close to actual lovemaking as Tony had ever gotten.

Your mouths moved with each other, your tongues dancing together and tracing the lines of each other’s lips. Each gentle thrust of his hips was met by the swirl of yours. He felt soft and light-headed and he couldn’t tell where the edges of him were and where you started.

Your cunt began to flutter and your moans got louder. His heart beat out a rapid rhythm against his chest as his balls began to tighten and his cock throbbed inside you.

“Oh god, Tony,” you moaned. “I’m close.”

He slid his hand between the two of you and began to rub your clit in fast little circles. “That’s it, Cookie. Come for me.”

Your whole body shuddered and you threw your head back. “Fuck, Tony,” you moaned, as you came. Tony leaned in and sucked on your neck as your cunt clenched with your orgasm, squeezing and milking his cock. His hips stuttered and jerked and he pushed in deep as he came, emptying inside you.

You nuzzled into his neck, pulling yourself tight to him and holding him close. “You gonna go back to sleep?”

“Mm-hmm…” he hummed. He closed his eyes and relaxed into your embrace. As his cock softened and slipped from you, he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The two of you slept until late into the morning. Rhodey had been waiting for you both and he stuck around until you and Tony finished breakfast before taking off, telling Tony he’d see him in a couple of days.

You and Tony left a little later. Because Kurt had brought you down, Tony had decided to drive you to your parents’ place in New Jersey, just to drag out the last day with you. It was a nice drive, and he did like taking his sports cars out for long spins. He was driving the Audi R8 this time and he’d threatened to kick you out of the car for complaining it wasn’t as nice as the Bugatti (though he did agree).

As he got closer to your parents’ house, you started getting quieter and he found he was carrying the conversation more than was normal.

“You tired, Cookie?” He asked.

“A little, not too bad,” you said.

“Why are you being so quiet then?”

You let out a breath and shook your head. “I’m scared this is the last time I’m going to see you.”

He pulled the car into the driveway of the large Queen Anne house your parents lived in. “You’re going to see me again,” he said. You frowned and dropped your gaze. He tilted your head up to face him. “You will. I’m going to work it out.”

You made a small, choked sound and launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in his neck. You started crying freely, your tears wetting his skin. “Honey,” Tony said, patting you awkwardly. “I promise in three years I’m going to have you on your knees while I rail you from behind.”

“And if you don’t?” You sobbed.

“Then like… reverse cowgirl. I don’t know, Cookie, but I’ll be there. I can fix this,” he assured you.

“Tony…” you complained.

He pulled you back from him, putting his hands on your shoulders and looking into your eyes. He had become extremely aware of his mortality since the incident in Afghanistan and talking about his imminent death made his heart beat in a way that ironically made him think it would give out right here in front of you. “How about this, if I don’t figure this out - I will - but if I don’t; I’ll call you. We can get together and say goodbye properly. I’ll make the time.”

“Promise?” You said.

“Yes, Cookie,” he said. “I promise. But it doesn’t matter, because I won’t be seeing you until 2012, and then I’ll be seeing you from a kneeling position between your legs.”

You leaned your forehead against his and took a deep breath. “Thank you,” you whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he said and kissed your cheek. “Now, get out of my car.”

You laughed. The sound helped him relax again and his heartbeat seemed to return to normal. You turned and put your hand on the door and he was about to get out and help you with your bags when you turned back to him. “Tony,” you said.

“Oh god, what now?” He teased. “Want me to write you into the will?”

“How could I not already be in it?” You teased back, making him laugh. “I’m offended. But that wasn’t it.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Come in and have dinner with us,” you said. “You can meet my parents and see your namesake.”

“Meeting the parents? I’m not sure if I’m ready for that kind of commitment,” Tony joked.

“Come on. The week isn’t over yet. You can get to know the kids a bit better,” you said.

Tony nodded. “You drive a hard bargain. Come on then. Let’s do this.”

You kissed his cheek and got out of the car. He took a breath and got out with you. He’d never made it to the meeting the parents part of a relationship before. It was strange, even though the stakes were low, he was nervous. He put on his glasses and followed you out of the car.


	33. 2012: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the house in the Hamptons brings with it an orgy with some of the other Avengers, a worsening of Tony’s PTSD, and a meeting with his now serious girlfriend - Pepper Potts.

You didn’t see Tony in person in the three years between 2009 and 2012. In a way, that was a good thing. He’d said if he got so sick and sure that his arc was going to kill him he’d call you and you’d get to say goodbye. That didn’t happen - he was still here and you were once again in the car with Kurt headed to the house in the Hamptons. Tony was alive and though he’d never called to tell you that he’d solved the problem with his arc reactor killing him, you knew that he must have.

Besides, even though you hadn’t seen him in person, you’d seen him on television a lot. You’d seen clips of him at the launch of the Stark Expo. You weren’t of whether or not he had fixed the problem at that stage. He looked healthy enough, but you knew too well how good he was at faking being okay.

You’d then seen him again at a press conference after the HAMMER industry attack on the expo, and while you couldn’t tell for sure, the arc looked like it had gone from a circle within a circle to having a triangular shape inside the circular housing. Whatever the case, he was still going strong every time he popped up on news reports about Iron Man or Stark Industries.

Then a few months ago, there were reports of an actual Norse god attacking someone at a museum event in Germany and then a day later aliens spewed out of the sky in New York. Tony and the group calling themselves the Avengers were all over the news. The story saturated the media. Aliens existed and they were hostile and now a group of what was being called superheroes were all that stood in the way between them and the inhabitants of Earth.

Except Tony wasn’t a super anything. He was a hero. If anyone tried to argue otherwise you’d be the first to stand up and tear their argument apart. But he was just a regular guy. A regular guy with his ribs carved out and a heavy magnet thrust into his chest cavity. A regular guy with a problem with alcohol and a heart condition. He wasn’t a super soldier or a god. He just had a metal suit.

That was when the stone-cold truth of what having this kind of relationship really meant. Tony Stark could die at any time and you’d most likely hear about it first on the news.

There had been a moment when that had struck you where you seriously considered just ending it. You only saw him every three years; it could potentially be possible to just stop and have it not be a big deal. Then when you got the news he’d been killed by some crazed being from another planet it wouldn’t hurt as bad. He was just a guy you’d known once a long time ago.

In the end, you knew that wouldn’t work. Tony was important to you. You couldn’t just ghost him like that. You’d named one of your daughters after him. He wasn’t just an acquaintance you saw once in a while.

More than that was the knowledge you had that you were important to him. You were a constant for him in a chaotic world. He deserved to have that. Not just because you loved him and cared about him, but because if he was going to go out there and put his life at risk he deserved to have someone there who was a constant that cared about him.

“You think any of those other Avengers will be there?” Kurt asked as he turned into Tony’s street.

“Pretty sure Thor isn’t on Earth anymore,” you said.

“Damn, I bet he’d have totally been up for an orgy,” Kurt mused. “His people wouldn’t all be hung up on sex like they are here.”

“His people are aliens,” you said. “They might have their dicks come out of their eye sockets.”

Kurt started laughing hard. “Oh my god,” he wheezed. “Why do you have to ruin my fantasies.”

“I’m just saying,” you teased. “For all we know, he could be smooth down there like a Ken Doll.”

“You are the worst,” Kurt laughed and pulled the car into the drive and parked it alongside someone’s Lexus. “If any of them are here, which ones would you want to sleep with?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “Look, if any one of the Avengers wants to fuck me, I’m not saying no.”

He laughed loudly again. “Yeah, you’re right. They’re all pretty hot. Though, that Black Widow… and Cap.”

“Yeah, yeah. You wish,” you teased.

You both got out of the car feeling excited about whoever might be inside. Truthfully, you were most excited to see Tony. What happened in New York had really scared you, but you were proud of him and glad he was still here for you to spend time with.

Kurt grabbed your bags and the two of you headed in. Happy was waiting by the door and he greeted you both in a slightly flustered way, while still obviously excited to see you both. He waved you through and you made your way straight to the secret staircase. The door opened automatically. When it closed behind you a warm male voice with an English voice greeted you.

“Good evening. It’s good to see you both again.”

“Hi, JARVIS,” you replied. “Been busy?”

“Just a little,” the A.I. replied. The humor was clear in his voice. “I’d complain but I’ve been programmed not to.”

You laughed and put the suitcase by the bed. “Where is he?”

“Mister Stark is eagerly waiting for your arrival in the living room,” JARVIS replied.

“Hey, JARVIS,” Kurt said. “Are any of the other Avengers here?”

“Oh yes,” JARVIS answered. “Agents Romanoff and Barton are both in attendance.”

Kurt nudged you. “Nice.”

You chuckled and took his hand, leading him back downstairs. The party was in full swing, but the amount of sex happening quite yet. You couldn’t see Tony, but there was a large group of people gathered in the middle of the room. You wound your way through them and found Tony in the middle of the group talking animatedly. Beside him were the Black Widow and Hawkeye.

He spotted you immediately and stopped what he was saying mid-sentence. “Cookie!” He cheered and held out his arms.

You launched yourself into his arms and he closed them around you and nuzzled into your neck. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“Mmm…” you hummed. “I missed you too.”

He pecked your lips and pulled back, looking at his friends. “Red, Legolas, this is my cookie, and her husband - Kurt.”

Hawkeye held out his hand to you and you shook it. “My name’s Clint.”

“I’m afraid if Tony has introduced you as Legolas, you’re going to have to be Legolas,” you joked.

Clint stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Oh, great,” he looked over at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. “How come you don’t get a nickname?”

“Hey, yeah!” Kurt yelped. “Why don’t I get a nickname?”

“Oh I’ve got a nickname for you, it’s just not for polite company,” Tony joked. He leaned into Kurt so that his lips were against Kurt’s ear. You couldn’t hear what Tony had whispered but Kurt’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah, don’t introduce me like that.”

Tony laughed and grabbed Kurt’s ass, and dragged him into a hard kiss. Natasha turned to Clint with a smirk and raised an eyebrow while Clint’s mouth dropped open. You could tell from their expression that they were not aware of Tony’s try everything sexual orientation.

When Tony pulled back he smirked at Clint. “Close your mouth, bird brain.”

Clint opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “But… you. I didn’t know you were…”

“What? Hot? I can show you a lot more than that,” Tony teased. “Want to come play with us?”

Clint blinked at him a few times and nodded. “Yeah. Well, I did accept the invitation to the birthday orgy I guess.”

“Great. How about you, red?” Tony asked.

“What’s in it for me?” She teased.

He offered her his hand. “Come and I’ll show you.”

A half-smile crossed her face and she took his hand. “Now, do we want more privacy or something people can walk in on?” Tony asked.

“In for a penny,” Clint said. “Might as well let other people join in if they want to.”

Tony led everyone to one of the downstairs bedrooms that looked out over the pool. He closed the door behind him, though it would be possible for other people to come and go as they pleased.

As soon as he was through the door he grabbed Clint’s wrist and spun him, pushing him face-first against the wall and pinning his arm behind his back. Tony ground against the archer’s ass and nipped at the shell of his ear. “So, bird-boy, you into this too?”

Clint made a choked mewling sound. “Y-yes,” he stammered.

“Thought so,” Tony growled and pulled him back into a hard kiss.

Natasha turned to you and Kurt and reached behind her, unzipping the black cocktail dress she was wearing. “Well while those boys entertain themselves, how about we do the same?”

You moved in, circling your arms around her waist and pulling yourself flush with her. She teased her lips over yours, the heat from her breath tickling your skin for a moment before she brought her lips to yours. As the two of you kissed deeply, Kurt came up behind you and unzipped your dress as he kissed Natasha’s neck.

The fabric slipped down your skin and pooled on the floor around your feet. Natasha spun you pushing you towards the bed without breaking the kiss. You backed up against it and climbed up onto the mattress, letting Natasha guide you back as she climbed up on top of you. She straddled one of your thighs and ground down on it. The lace of her panties began to soak through as she rubbed against your leg. You matched her, arching your back and rolling your hips so you could get that delicious friction too.

Kurt moved up behind you and began running her hands up Natasha’s back and around to cup her breasts. She broke the kiss with you and sat up, Kurt bunched his hand in her hair and she leaned in and kissed him passionately. You took the opportunity to sit up and take off her bra, immediately latching on to one rosy pink nipple. She moaned into Kurt’s lips and rolled her hips on you.

Tony was stripping Clint down, the other man still pressed against the wall and submitting fully to Tony. He kept making choked moans and pushing back against Tony’s crotch.

Natasha broke the kiss with Kurt and pushed you back down on the bed. She crawled down your body peppering kisses on your stomach. Kurt grabbed your panties and dragged them down, while Natasha ducked her head between your legs. She spread your labia and lapped wide up your folds. A warm tingle spread through you, starting in your cunt and swirling out.

As she slowly lapped at your folds, teasing you and drawing things out, Kurt went to the side table to grab a condom. At the same time, Tony pushed Clint so he was bending over the edge of the bed beside you.

“Grab me one of those too, would ya?” Tony said. “And the lube.”

Kurt tossed him the lube and Tony drizzled it onto Clint’s ass and began to slowly finger him. Natasha began sucking on your clit. You moaned and pushed your hips up under her, wanting more. Kurt moved behind her and unfastened his pants, pulling out his cock. He began fingering Natasha from behind as he put on his condom. The soft moan she made joined the needy moaning and grunting coming from Clint. He gasped and cursed as Tony stretched out his ass and roughly fingered him.

Natasha pushed two fingers inside you and nimbly worked them inside you, seeking out your g-spot as she stroked them along your walls. When she hit it, you gasped and bucked up under her as a jolt passed through you. Kurt grabbed her hips and sunk into her. Beside him, Tony was easing his cock slowly into Clint’s ass and the archer moaned and whimpered needily as he took it.

Natasha seemed to double down on you as Kurt fucked her. She sucked and nibbled on your clit as her fingers dragged over your g-spot again and again. You kept your eye on Tony and Kurt. Tony smirked at you and wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed him hungrily. You moaned and squirmed under Natasha, your fingers digging into the sheets. Kurt wrapped an arm around her and began rubbing her clit and it became a race between who was going to come first. You or Natasha. You both began moaning, the sounds drowning out those made by Clint.

Natasha spread her fingers and twisted her wrist. It sent a strong shock through you and you cried out, bucking up hard and coming on her face. She moaned and relaxed and her own orgasm hit, not as intensely as yours, but she did grip the sheets and shudder as it washed through her.

Tony stopped fucking Clint and slowly eased out, earning a whine from the other man. “What’s going on.”

Tony slapped Clint’s ass. “Don’t worry, you’ll get yours,” he said. “I just had an idea. Hey, Cookie, how would you like the four of us to make you completely airtight?”

You blinked up at him. The thought of three cocks inside you was daunting but incredibly hot. Adding your mouth on Natasha Romanoff’s cunt was the icing on the cake. “We can try if the others want to. You guys better take it easy on me though.”

The men all cleaned themselves up and went to strip off completely and put on fresh condoms. They had a quiet discussion as they did and in the meantime, you and Natasha began to kiss. You could taste yourself on her lips and you licked it off eagerly.

“Come here, babe,” Kurt said, taking your hand and guiding you so you were straddling him. His cock was dripping lube over the condom, and you sunk down on it easily. He lay back and pulled you down with him and Natasha straddled his face. You leaned in and began to flick your tongue over her clit and behind you, Tony moved in. He pressed his cock against Kurt’s, pushing down on it as he squeezed it into your cunt. The burn of the two of them filling you made you mewl into Natasha’s cunt and she caressed the back of your neck like she was trying to soothe you.

The two men began to slowly fuck you, just letting your body adjust to the size of both of them. You focused on Natasha. The tartness of her sex drawing your attention away from the strong burn in your cunt and letting you relax for them. Kurt’s tongue danced with yours as he too ate the redhead out and she moaned and began to rock on his face.

Clint drizzled lube onto your ass and soon a finger was pushed inside of you, adding to the already full up feeling. He carefully worked his fingers in your ass, easing your ring muscle open so you could take him.

By the time the archer straddled you and lined himself up you were completely ready for him. Your body ached in that way where only your release could ease it. You wanted him inside you. You needed it in a way that you didn’t even understand.

He eased his cock into your ass as Tony and Kurt picked up their pace. You were stretched to breaking and your body ran that line between pleasure and pain, sometimes falling to one side and sometimes to the other and sometimes hitting both at once so your endorphins mixed with adrenaline and things started to get hazy.

You moaned and bucked and shuddered between them all. It was hard to focus on Natasha, but you did your best. Anytime you stopped, she’d spank your ass, sending a jolt through you.

You could feel your orgasm approaching and you squeezed your eye shut as your cunt began to clench. Natasha spanked you and your whole body seized up, you arched back hard and came, screaming out as it tore through you. Clint’s hips began to stutter and he groaned loudly, pressing down between your shoulders. With a grunt, his hips snapped forward and he came into your ass. “Fuck…” he hissed, as his cock pulsed inside you.

He slipped out and lay back on the bed breathing heavily as Kurt and Tony continued to fuck you. You returned your attention to Natasha, sucking hard on her clit and pressing it between your lips. Kurt used his tongue to push inside her. Above you, Tony began to massage her tits and tug on her nipples.

Natasha moaned and let her head fall back. Her hips rocked on Kurt’s face and her legs began to tremble and with a moan she came, dripping into Kurt’s mouth. He moaned and drank it up greedily, but she slithered off onto the mattress next to Clint.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Tony groaned.

“With you,” Kurt choked out.

“Let’s see if we can’t give our little Cookie one more,” Tony grunted. He slipped his hand between you and Kurt and began to finger your clit in hard and tight circles. You cried out and began panting heavily as another orgasm built in you. It broke suddenly and you cried out, your muscles spasming and clenching hard. Tony groaned and jerked into you, your orgasm bringing his along with it as your cunt clenched and miked both their cocks.

As he slipped out of you, Kurt began bucking up into your hard, pounding into your now oversensitive and overworked cunt. You mewled and buried your face into his neck. He jerked hard up under you and came hard deep inside you.

You moaned and slithered off of him onto the bed. Natasha and Clint were already up and getting dressed and you curled up and lay there, breathing heavily feeling high on a mixture of endorphins and adrenaline.

“You okay there, babe?” Kurt asked, rolling over and rubbing your shoulder.

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed. “I think I’m done though.”

“We broke you?” Tony teased as he tossed out the used condom. “Nice.”

“I will never have sex again,” you joked.

“Well that isn’t great news for me,” Kurt teased.

Tony curled up on the bed next to you and kissed your shoulder. “You want some cake, Cookie?”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed.

He patted your ass and sat up. “Come on then. Get dressed. This year it has four flavors.”

You laughed and sat up. Your body ached and you knew you would feel it in the morning. Right now, you didn’t care one bit.


	34. 2012: Part 2

Tony woke with a gasp and his heart hammering. There were hands on him and he struggled against them for a moment before the realization about where he was dawned on him. He stopped struggling and flopped back on the bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his heart still pounding hard against his fragile ribs.

He was back through the wormhole again with the whole void of space before him. Spacecraft that were so large they would block out the sun if they came to Earth. Creatures that made even the Blue Whale look small flying through the vacuum of space like that wasn’t breaking every law of nature he knew. His suit running out of air and the wormhole closing behind him, trapping him forever in the cold empty reach of nothingness.

The nightmares had been getting worse lately. He’d thought it was bad after the cave. Apparently, too much space was worse than not enough. Every time he let himself sleep he returned to that same place again and again, and every time that hole got closer and closer to closing and sealing him out there for good.

Consequently, he hadn’t been sleeping, and for a guy who barely slept as it was - that was saying something. He would spend two or three days straight not sleeping until he’d become delirious and he couldn’t modulate his voice. Then only a few hours later he’d wake up again having a nightmare. It was putting a strain on his relationship with Pepper, and it had taken him so long to get to there even being a relationship with Pepper in the first place, he was desperate to stop it from blowing up.

He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hand. “Tony, honey,” you said, caressing his neck. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Yeah, man,” Kurt soothed. “Safe in bed with your cookie.”

Tony let out a breath and opened his eyes. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m okay.”

You gently caressed his chest as you looked down at him. “Nothing to be sorry for,” you assured him. “They’re worse than before?”

Tony sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Once again he was bottling things up that maybe he shouldn’t. He didn’t know how to tell people this kind of shit. At least he couldn’t while also preserving that mask of control that he liked to wear. You were the only one he’d ever let in like that but he wasn’t sure if he could do it with Kurt here as well. On top of that was a lot of what had happened had been covered up. People knew about the alien attack and that the Avengers had stopped it. They didn’t know about the nuke that the American Government had sent to wipe out the city and they definitely didn’t know about his brief sojourn into space to stop that from happening. He’d have to start from scratch and he wasn’t sure he could relive it so soon.

He ran his hands down his face and let out a breath. “It’s - New York. There’s shit people don’t know. They tried to nuke us.”

“The aliens?” Kurt asked.

“No. SHIELD. The government,” Tony said. “They decided we couldn’t stop them, so they were going to just flatten the state.”

“What the fuck?” Kurt gasped, the outrage dripping from his voice.

“Tony, how… how did you stop it?” You asked.

“I grabbed the missile and carried it up through the wormhole the aliens were coming through,” he said, wincing as the words spilled from him. “Cookie… it haunts me. I was in space and there were these ships. We aren’t ready. If they come again, I don’t know how we can stop them. And my suit gave out and I fell… but the wormhole was closing…” He stopped and looked at you, taking your hand. “I nearly got trapped up there.”

“Oh, Tony,” you said and wrapped your arms around him, holding him close. He clung to you, letting you support his full weight. “You saved us all. And you’re here. I’ve got you.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Tony said, as your fingers ran over his scalp. “We have to do something. I have to do something to protect the world from what’s out there. But … I’m gonna lose Pepper.”

“You’re with Pepper now?” You asked.

He nodded. “You haven’t read that? The tabloids ran wild.”

“Don’t like to listen to the tabloids, and you didn’t mention anything last night,” you explained.

Tony kept his face pressed against you, but ran his fingers back and forth through his hair. “Yeah, we are,” he said. “It’s been a couple of years and it was fine, to begin with, but I can tell the Iron Man stuff is getting to her. Now with the nightmares, I never sleep either and she’s running the company. I feel her pulling away from me, and I can’t be sure if it’s not because I’m not pushing her.”

“Why didn’t she come yesterday?” You asked. “Did you invite her?”

He nodded. “She doesn’t really get it,” he explained. “See that’s the thing. She’s made all these compromises because she loves me and that’s just how I am. She’s got to live with the fact I’m Iron Man and I risk my life all the time and therefore she’s in danger just being around me. I go and sleep with other people once every three years. I’m not great with this whole… communication thing. It’s like I can only do it with you because I barely see you, so if I fuck it up - well, I don’t have to worry about that for three years, and then you’ll have probably forgotten. And she just doesn’t get any of it.”

You rubbed his back in soothing circles. “You don’t have to understand everything about the person you love as long as you can accept it and be okay with it. You’re here, so she accepts it.”

“But how many things until it’s too many things?” Tony said.

You shrugged. “Depends, Tony. But you’re who you are. She either loves you or she doesn’t know you. Do you think she doesn’t know you?”

“No,” Tony said. “She knows me better than anyone else.”

“Then it’s all good. Trust her. If there are things you want to change about yourself you can try, but she knows you and chose you,” you said. “You’re all good.”

Tony smiled a little. “Not so sure about that, but that helped a little.”

“Good,” you said and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When you pulled back, he chased your lips. You smiled and kissed him deeply, letting your fingers caress the back of his neck in such a way that it sent shivers running down his spine.

He ran his hands up your sides, cupping your breasts and massaging them softly. Kurt moved in closer and kissed the side of your neck. Tony pulled back from you and leaned in, kissing Kurt hungrily. The scruff from Kurt’s morning regrowth tickled Tony’s lips. The other man climbed over you and Tony, guiding Tony onto his back as he returned the kiss.

You gently caressed down Tony’s chest, your nails clicking on the casing for the arc reactor before traveling down, over his stomach towards his cock. You wrapped your hand around it and began to slowly pump his shaft as you kissed his neck. He groaned into Kurt’s lip and the other man pulled back and looked down at Tony. “Think we should make you the meat in our sandwich, huh, Tony?”

“Mm-hmm…” Tony hummed. “That sounds pretty good to me.”

He rolled back over, guiding you onto your back and crawling down your body. You spread your legs quickly and put your foot on his shoulder as he dipped his head down and teased his tongue up your crevice. You arched your back, stretching out in from of him and gripping the edge of the bed above your head. Kurt moved up behind him with the lube and drizzled it onto Tony’s ass.

As the fluids from your cunt filled Tony’s mouth, Kurt began to finger Tony’s ass. Tony did his best to relax as he focused on sucked and licking at your clit. He dipped his tongue inside you, tasting you from the source before swirling it back up over your clit. As Tony’s ring muscle gave and Kurt added a second finger, Tony pushed two fingers inside of you. You moaned and writhed on the bed above him, and your breathing became labored and uneven. Your muscles began to spasm and your cunt clenched tight around his digits. With a loud cry, you bucked up into his face and came.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and spanked Tony’s ass. “Get up there,” he said.

As Kurt wiped his hands and grabbed a couple of condoms, Tony grabbed your hips and dragged you down under him. You squeal with delight as he pulled your hips up onto his lap, your cunt temptingly close to his cock. Kurt handed him a condom and Tony rolled it on. He leaned down over you bringing his knees up and wide as he sunk deep into you. You kept your knees up and let him penetrate you deeply. Kurt rolled on the condom and lined himself up to Tony’s ass that was popped up and exposed for him. As Kurt sunk into Tony, it pushed Tony deeper into you and he groaned at the intense sensation.

Kurt began to fuck Tony and with each thrust into Tony’s ass, it pushed him deeper into you. You moaned but the sound was muffled in Tony’s neck and easily drowned out by the noises he was making. Everything was intense and good. So good. Like he was being pulled apart at all sides while he was simultaneously being engulfed completely. He moaned needily and rutted his hips, trying to get more from you both.

Kurt began to fuck him harder, and under him, you rocked your hips and clenched your walls. You’d begun to suck on his pulse point and he was sure by the end of this he’d have a hickey.

Your hand slipped between your bodies and you rubbed your clit making your cunt flutter and squeeze around him. He wasn’t sure how long he could last like this.

He wanted you to come before he did, so he leaned down and pulled one of your nipples into his mouth. The position was awkward, to say the least, but it caused you to gasp and buck up hard under him. He groaned, pressing his teeth down on your nipple as he suckled on it.

You keened and threw your head back, digging your fingers into his bicep as you came. Your cunt clenched and spasmed around Tony’s cock and Kurt seemed to pick up his pace, pounding into Tony’s ass. It was all he could take. An orgasm crashed through him, feeling like it was going to split him through the middle. He jerked hard into you as he released, his cock pumping hot come inside you.

Kurt did not ease up, even as Tony clenched up around the other man’s cock. Each snap of Kurt’s hips seemed to drag things out for Tony, making them somehow even more intense. Tony mewled, burying his face in your neck as a hot pit formed his gut. It pressed inside him and something felt like it broke. He groaned and shuddered as he came again - this time dry. The feeling was intense and different from his normal orgasm and he started feeling light-headed from the endorphins that flooded his system.

He moaned and Kurt’s hips began to stutter. He pulled out quickly and tore off the condom, tossing it in the trash.

“C’m here,” Kurt growled as he pumped his cock.

Tony slipped out of you and quickly turned to face Kurt. You moved up beside Tony and stuck out your tongue. Tony mimicked the pose and with a grunt; Kurt came, painting both yours and Tony’s faces with thick white ropes.

You hummed and turned to Tony, licking some of the come off your lips, before tracing your tongue over Tony’s mouth and kissing him. The warm salty fluid added to the tart taste of your cunt that still clung to his lips.

Kurt was ready with a wipe when you and Tony pulled back from the kiss and he carefully wiped each of your faces clean. “So, are we up now, or did you want to try and sleep again?”

Tony took off the used condom and tossed it in the trash. The idea of sleeping was always terrifying at the moment but he was as high and relaxed as he could get without the aid of actual drugs, and given that he avoided those these days, it was probably worth taking advantage of what he could get. “Let’s try and get another couple of hours,” he said, lying down.

You and Kurt lay down next to him. Normally Kurt would spoon you when he shared a bed with the two of you. This time the two of you engulfed Tony, holding him wrapped up together. It was nice. In a way, he felt safe.

“We can go again when we wake up if you’ve got it in you,” you teased.

Tony smirked and closed his eyes. “You just worry about yourself, Cookie. I’m capable of all kinds of things.”


	35. 2012: Part 3

The changes Tony had gone through since becoming Iron Man were extreme, to say the least. Not just the obvious physical ones. He was practically a completely different person than the eighteen-year-old boy you’d met twenty-five years ago. Not that you were the same person either. The thing was, as much as Tony had grown and changed - as much as his focus had been honed in on something good - before Afghanistan you worried about him dying from one cause, and after you worried about him dying due to another.

The amount of stress Tony was under was intense. He woke with nightmares every night, though he also seemed to refuse to go to bed. You were pretty sure if it weren’t for you wearing him out through increasingly more elaborate sex acts, he’d probably avoid going to bed altogether. He needed help and there was little you could do to help him given how little time the two of you spent with each other.

Rhodey and Happy both seemed to agree with you, but you had the feeling that he might be hiding the worst of it from them, and that maybe they were too close to see. He’d always been the kind of guy who rarely slept and was highly strung. If he was hiding that he wasn’t sleeping at all, maybe it would just look like mild PTSD to them.

There had been plans to take Tony out on his birthday like you did every trip to the Hamptons. While you, Rhodey, and Tony were lazing by the pool in the late afternoon, Pepper showed up unexpectedly.

“Honey,” Tony said, getting up and rushing over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“You did invite me,” she said. “And it’s your birthday. I felt bad.”

Tony smiled and kissed her, his hands running up and down her arms. When he pulled back he looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “I am so happy you came. You remember, Cookie?”

“Of course,” she said, nodding in your direction. “Hello. Hey, Rhodey.”

“Hey, Pep,” Rhodey replied, as you smiled and gave a small wave.

Plans were changed after that. You ordered in and had the cake delivered to the house and the five of you just spent the night talking and casually drinking. Tony was really excited about the fact Pepper had shown up. Considering Tony had been worried that Pepper couldn’t accept this part of who he was, her showing up seemed to be a sign that she had and that maybe they’d be okay.

You weren’t so sure. While she definitely seemed to be trying to come to terms with the relationship you had with Tony, she was slightly awkward around you. She rarely spoke to you directly and she seemed to like to keep one of the men between you and her. You weren’t sure that it was due to a lack of understanding and acceptance or not. The two of you didn’t know each other, and it might have just been her sticking with the people she did know. Not that you could blame her if she didn’t understand. Most people didn’t, and having to both come to terms with an open relationship that you might not be comfortable with, and spend time with the other woman was difficult for most people.

“Can, I ask you a question?” Pepper said. Happy had called it a night and Tony and Rhodey had gone to get you all some more drinks. It was the first time you had been completely alone with Pepper and it looked like she had been waiting for the opportunity for a while now.

You smiled and nodded, hoping that you could ease her mind a little about how Tony felt about her and that you weren’t a danger to that. “Go ahead.”

“What do you get out of this?” She asked. “I mean… you’ve been doing it for decades. I assume if you wanted to be with him, you would. I used to think he did it because you were the closest thing to a committed relationship he had, but now he has me and he’s still here…”

She trailed off like she wasn’t quite sure where she was going with her chain of thought. You tilted your head and touched her hand in what you hoped was a comforting manner. “I know it’s hard to understand when what you’re used to is monogamy,” you explained. “When it started - and this was long before you even worked for him - he was just taking care of me. We were kids and my boyfriend had brought me to this stranger’s party and used it as a way to cheat on me. Tony just let me stay with him because I had nowhere else. His parents had not shown up for his birthday and he was feeling pretty alone. We hit it off. And maybe if we were going to the same college we would have dated. But we weren’t. Our lives were going in two different directions. The first few times we did this we were trying to start something. But it never happened. Eventually, we realized that it wasn’t going to happen and we accepted what it was. He opened the world up for me and the idea that monogamy wasn’t the only way to do things and I found someone I love and is meant for me. Tony and I do this because we love each other and this is what we have. We revisit it because it’s important to us. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. I know it’s a lot to come to terms with, but you’re the first person he’s been truly able to commit to. You’re important to him, but so is this. I hope you can accept that about him.”

She frowned and lowered her head like she was thinking. Tony and Rhodey returned with cocktails and as soon they entered the room she looked up smiling. “You guys friends yet?” Tony asked.

It wasn’t long until Rhodey had excused himself and it was just you, Pepper, and Tony. You began to realize that the reason the three of you were still up, was because no one wanted to be the one to suggest where to sleep. If it were just Tony and Pepper, obviously they’d go to bed together. The same would be true if it were you and Tony. All three of you posed a problem. Tony would look at each of you with nervous excitement - like he was both expecting a huge treat and at the same time a great deal of trouble and he wasn’t sure which he was going to get.

You wanted to talk to Pepper in private so that she could tell you what she was thinking right now and avoid any awkwardness, but as the staff cleaned and packed away everything, there was little reason to pull her aside except to ask her about this. In the end, you decided there was no other way around it.

“Pepper, can I have a word?” You asked.

“Oh… sure,” she said, getting up and following you out to the kitchen. Tony looked on in trepidation as you closed the door between him and the two of you.

“So…” you said, taking a breath and trying to gather your thoughts. “I’m sure you know that Tony and I sleep together during this week.”

“Yes, of course,” she said. “I didn’t…”

You held up your hand and shook your head. “Just let me finish,” you said. “I’m sure you’ve also figured out that Tony is out there praying to Bacchus that the two of us go to bed with him. That is something I am fine with. If you’re not into women we can focus on him. If you are… well anything is on the table. But… I do know you aren’t sure about this arrangement. So if that’s not something you’re into, even if you’re not sure, I’ll go out and say I’ll sleep in one of the other rooms and make it look like I’m the one whose idea that was so you’re not the bad guy.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at you. “Why would you do that for me?”

“Pepper, I know we’re all trained to see other women as the enemy. Jealousy is normal, but people seem to think it’s some sign of love, and we’re told to focus it outwards at anything other than ourselves,” you explained. “That’s not the case. If you trust a person is yours, then they should be regardless. But I know what it’s like to feel jealous and uncomfortable. And I want you and Tony to work out. He deserves someone who gets him and very few do. I don’t want to be the reason you stop being able to get him.”

She hugged you suddenly, squeezing you tightly. It took you a second before you closed your arms around her too, and held her. “I just worry about him constantly.”

“I can imagine,” you said. “Don’t worry about me though.”

She pulled back and looked you up and down. “I want to do this for him.”

“Then let’s,” you said. “I’ll follow your lead.”

She smirked and bit her bottom lip. “You might regret saying that.”

The two of you stepped out of the kitchen into the living room and Tony looked up expectantly.

“You better get up to the bedroom and be waiting on the bed naked for me if you know what’s good for you,” Pepper said in a calm voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said, practically jumping to his feet. He hurried past you both, into the kitchen, and through the secret door.

Pepper looked at you with her eyebrow raised. “You too.”

“Yes, mistress,” you purred and followed after him.

When you got upstairs Tony was hopping awkwardly out of his pants. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he said, looking at you. “I’ve had dreams about this.”

“I bet you have,” you teased and began to strip off too. “What am I getting into here?”

“She can get pretty dominant, but she’s pretty big on talking it out first. If you guys weren’t just going through your list of hard and soft limits I don’t think you’ll have to worry,” Tony explained. “And I’m very rarely good.”

“No surprise there,” you teased, making him laugh out loud.

You stripped off your clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed. The two of you waited for Pepper to show up. You sat obediently while Tony bounced behind you on the mattress. He was already hard and his cock would slap against his stomach when he got a little too exuberant.

Pepper was in no hurry to show and the longer you waited the greater the anticipation grew. Tony kept touching you and kissing your neck while you waited, and you shrugged him off, wanting to wait and see what Pepper had in store. She appeared at the door, just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, and took off her white jacket, carefully hanging it in the closet without addressing either of you.

“Did he wait patiently?” Pepper asked when she turned to you both.

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

“Tony!” Pepper scolded. “You should know better.”

“That’s what everyone says, honey,” Tony joked.

Pepper slid off her black slip dress. You were not at all prepared for the black corset and garter that she had on underneath. She had obviously prepared for a birthday treat for Tony all along. Though you assumed she must have jumped between including you and not the whole time she was preparing.

“You can make your friend come then,” Pepper said. “Just using your mouth and the longer you take for her to get there, the longer it is before you get anything at all.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. You moved back up onto the bed and lay back, spreading your legs. Tony was on you immediately, sucking hungrily on your cunt.

You hummed and pushed up against his mouth as you tangled your hands in his hair, pulling him down against you more. His tongue pushed inside of you and swirled around before focusing more on your clit.

Pepper removed her panties and got up onto the bed. “While he’s working on you you can do me,” she said. “Feel free to use your hands if you like.”

“Thank you, mistress,” you hummed.

She straddled your face and you got a good look at the pink of her lips and the small thatch of red hair before she lowered herself down on your face. You sucked greedily on her folds, ruffling them with your lips as you swirled your tongue around. Her slick filled your mouth, heady and tart, with a sweetness that you wanted more of.

She hummed and began to massage your breasts, tugging at your nipples and squeezing the soft flesh. It sent an ache to your core that blended into the warm tingle growing from Tony’s mouth at your cunt. You pulled Pepper’s clit between your lips and moaned making your lips vibrate against it. Your tongue flicked over the small bud quickly and as she hummed and rocked her hips on your face, you brought your hand up and thrust two fingers inside her. 

She gasped and threw her head back, and you doubled down, corkscrewing your wrist and curling your fingers. Tony was a man on a mission. He sucked and nipped at your clit, pushed his tongue into your and fucked you with it, and flicked it over your clit in different patterns. He was at a disadvantage though, without the use of his hands there was only so much he could do, and your orgasm built slowly.

Pepper, on the other hand, was falling apart above you. She moaned loudly and her arousal dripped into your mouth. As you dragged your fingers over her g-spot again and again and sucked greedily on her clit, her legs began to tremble and her cunt began to pulse. With a loud moan, she came onto your face, her body spasming above you.

She climbed off you and spanked Tony’s ass. “Hurry up, Tony.”

He groaned and seemed to suck harder on your clit. As warm tendrils of pleasure crept through you. Pepper looked down at you. “You like being spanked?”

You hummed and nodded. She ran her hands down your neck and cupped your breasts. “Here?”

You mewled and arched your back, pushing up into her hands and she slapped one of your breasts. It sent a shock through you and all your muscles clenched at once. When they relaxed, you came, jerking up into Tony.

Tony sat up grinning and wiped his mouth. “My turn?” He asked.

Pepper looked at him and gave a nod. “You start with her,” she said.

Tony quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it on. As he did Pepper went to her suitcase and pulled out a strap-on harness. You watched her step into it, but your focus was quickly pulled back to Tony, as he lined himself up and sunk quickly into you. You gasped and arched your back, your fingers digging into the sheets. He didn’t give you a moment to adjust, he just began to fuck you like a horny jackrabbit, snapping his hips quickly as he pounded into your cunt. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your hands down his back. “Slow down, Tony.” 

He groaned and kissed you, slowing his pace. Pepper stepped up behind him, lubing up the toy she had fitted into the harness. She braced herself on Tony’s shoulder and as he thrust into you, she slowly sunk into him.

Pepper did not go easy on Tony. It was clear from right away that the act you had introduced him to, was now a regular part of Tony’s sex life. Pepper fucked him hard and fast. Tony’s moans got louder and louder and you knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last long. You slipped your hand between the two of you and began to rub your clit quickly trying to bring yourself over with him.

Pepper wrapped her fingers around his throat and pulled him back into a hard kiss and you moaned watching them. You pinched your clit and with a loud moan, your orgasm shuddered through you. It was all it took to bring Tony over with you, he groaned and thrust hard into you, releasing as your cunt squeezed and pulsed around his cock.

“Fuck…” he groaned.

Pepper slowed her thrusts and eased the toy out of Tony’s ass, caressing her hands down his back. “God, I love that,” she hummed.

Tony collapsed on his back, breathing heavily and he lazily tossed the used condom away. “Fuck, this is the best birthday ever.”

You giggled and curled into him, kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday, Tony.”

Pepper fussed around for a moment, cleaning off the toy and stripping off her clothes. “Happy birthday, darling,” she said.

“Did you have fun, Pep?” He asked.

“Yes, Tony,” she assured him. “I had a lot of fun.”


	36. 2012: Part 4

Pepper had left the day after Tony’s birthday so that he could see out the rest of the week with you and Rhodey, as was traditional. The whole visit had done so much for Tony. He was feeling lighter and a little more hopeful. He’d even gotten marginally more sleep than he had been lately which still wasn’t a lot, but he’d take any sign of improvement as a good thing at this stage.

Everything about Pepper’s visit had reassured him. The fact she had shown up at all had indicated she was at least willing to attempt to understand the bond he had with you, and how important it was to him. The fact that she’d initiated the threesome was a sign that even if she didn’t quite understand that the bond with you was different and not a threat to what he had with Pepper, that she was at least trying to curb the jealousy into something enjoyable that she could control. The fact she left the following day and told him to relax and enjoy himself seemed to show that she got that he needed the time alone with you. Even if she didn’t understand it, she was trying to integrate it into her life and make room for him and his eccentricities. Maybe she could accept Iron Man too. Maybe he could have a happily ever after with her.

It had meant he wasn’t as high strung for the rest of the week and he was actually able to put the outside world back on the outside where it belonged and just relax in the bubble world that was the Hamptons’ house.

On the final day when he woke up beside you, he had the unusual feeling of actually being excited to go home. Not that he wanted to rush out and leave this behind. He still wanted to drag the day out and spend as much of it as he could relaxing with you and getting in a last few rounds to tide him over. In the past though, he always felt like the only thing he had to go back to was stress. Now he had Pepper, and the other Avengers - who, granted, were all a little scattered now, but they were a team. He was part of something and he had actual friends now, not just Rhodey and the people he paid. He and Pepper had been making plans for an Avengers tower and funding the group as a private militia. Given the team had been put together by SHIELD he might even be able to get government funding. Bruce Banner had already agreed to move in and was just waiting for the building to be made structurally sound before he moved in. He’d been enjoying spending time with Banner. He was the first person Tony had ever met that really challenged him academically. He liked the man too. The quiet soft-spoken scientist was the polar opposite of Tony but he felt like that difference complimented him in the lab and that together they could achieve amazing things. They’d already started work on an artificial intelligence project called Ultron that would guard the world against alien threats.

He even liked Steve Rogers. If anyone had told him that one day he would meet the man that his father had spent his whole life comparing Tony to - the man that Tony couldn’t compete with - Tony would tell them they were crazy. If they’d added that not only would they meet him but they’d become friends - Tony would have pulled out a restraining order. Yet here they were. Tony genuinely liked Steve Rogers. He was infuriating and stupidly good looking, but in a way, that added to Tony’s adoration.

That was for later though. Here and now it was you and Tony and he had to make it count because it would be another three years before he saw you again.

He rolled closer to you and began nuzzling at your neck and nipping at your earlobe. You smiled but didn’t open your eyes and you curled your arm around him. “Good morning,” you whispered.

“Morning,” he whispered back and nibbled at your pulse point. You tried to stifle a laugh as he began to pinch and tease your nipples but broke and rolled over so you were lying on top of him and looking down into his eyes.

“You’re trouble,” you teased.

“That is a well-known fact about me,” he agreed, running his hands down your back and over your ass. “I think there’s a whole article that covers it in GQ.”

“I bet there is,” you giggled and leaned in and kissed him. Your tongue teased his lips apart and flicked into his mouth. You slowly pulled back and looked down at him again “How early is it?”

“Early enough,” Tony said. “Should be able to get two sessions in before breakfast. Hang out with Rhodey until around lunch. Then fuck once more after he leaves and then go home.”

“You got it all mapped out, huh?” You teased.

“Sure do,” he agreed. “Gotta make the most of it.”

You laughed again and kissed him hungrily. He rolled you over so he was on top and the two of you passionately made out, your tongues flicking with each other while you moved your lips against one another. Tony moaned and ground down against your cunt. You still smelled of sex from last night, and it somehow added to his arousal. It made him want you even more.

His cock hardened as your pussy rubbed against it, and the slick of your cunt coated it. Tony kissed down your neck to your breasts and began to suck on the soft flesh, part of him wanting to bruise them as a little love note from him to Kurt. You moaned, and arched your back, pushing up into his mouth as you tangled your hands in his hair. It was like you were encouraging him, so Tony pressed his teeth down and sucked hard. Your cunt began to drip, soaking his cock as he ran it up and down your folds.

“Fuck! Tony!” You gasped and pulled his hair.

He looked up at you and grinned. “Little something to remember me by.”

“Jerk,” you said, playfully. Tony smirked and crawled down, his eyes locked on to yours as he placed soft teasing kisses on your skin as he moved down.

He reached your cunt and lapped up your crevice. It was strong and musky and turned Tony on even more - like he was partaking of the sexual equivalent of a well-aged Scotch. You tasted of the two of you and Tony couldn’t get enough.

He ate you out greedily, his tongue exploring every nook and crevice. He began to suck on your clit and he flicked his tongue over it as he teased his fingers around the entrance to your cunt.

“Fuck! Yes, Tony!” You gasped, bucking up against his face and bunching your hands in the sheets.

He moaned and thrust two fingers deep inside you, curling them and dragging them over the ridges of your walls, trying to touch that sweet spot inside you. When his fingertips touched down on the soft spongy surface of your g-spot he dug them into it hard and countered by sucking on your clit. You cried out and jerked against him, your legs trembling. “Fuck… God, Tony!”

He smirked and kept going, your arousal grew. It dripped from you, running down his wrist and filling his senses. He lapped you up greedily as he worked your clit and g-spot in tandem. The sounds you made were animalistic and then seemed to go straight to his dick. He was achingly hard for you but he knew you were close and he wanted to make you gush.

His fingers worked your g-spot, dragging over them again and again. You shuddered and moaned and your muscles trembled and clenched. He pressed his lips onto your clit and corkscrewed his fingers and you arched up violently and came, gushing on him. He moaned and sat up, slowing his fingers inside you and smirking down at you.

“You smug little shit,” you panted, pulling him down on top of you. He kissed you hungrily and you flipped him onto his back and straddled him. You didn’t break the kiss as you reached over to the dresser and grabbed a condom. It was only when you held it in your hands that you pulled back, sitting on your knees above him.

“You sure you can get it up for all this sex you plan to have today?” You teased as you tore the condom packet open.

“Only one way to find out,” Tony shot back, quirking his eyebrows at you.

You laughed and rolled the condom on. He watched on as you took his cock in your hand and painstakingly slowly sank onto his cock. He groaned as it slowly disappeared into the heat of your cunt and you clenched your walls around him. “Fuck, you are sexy,” he groaned.

“You’re not too bad either, Tony,” you teased, as you slowly rolled your hips on him in a figure of eight. He leaned up and latched on to one of your breasts and sucked on it. You mewled and threw your head back as you began to bounce on his cock. He snapped his hips, thrusting up into you as you moved on him.

There was an erratic rhythm to the way you both moved together, switching from fast and hard to slow and intimate and back again without rhyme or reason. He would go from holding you and kissing you as you rolled your hips to fucking up into you making your bodies slap together while he sucked and bit at your breasts and rubbed your clit hard.

You gasped and moaned and your cunt began to flutter as Tony’s balls tightened. He knew you were both close and he wanted to try to get both orgasms hit together. He pinched your clit and gripped your ass and with a cry you came, throwing your head back as your muscles clenched around him. He kept thrusting up into you, chasing his own release. Your cunt squeezed and pulsed around his shaft and he groaned as he came, his cock throbbing inside you as he released.

“Fuck…” you sighed, sliding off him and flopping onto your back. “Gonna need to sleep that off.”

Tony chuckled as he removed his condom and tossed it away, before curling up beside you and nosing at your cheek. “I guess we can fit that in before the shower session.”

You giggled and kissed him. It was a surprisingly loving and tender kiss and Tony relaxed into it, pulling you a little closer to him. He would savor every last moment with you today, and hold onto them until next time.


	37. 2015: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tony’s arc reactor removed you think the trip back to the Hamptons will be nothing but good. However, Tony and Pepper are on the outs, and you and Rhodey try and figure out how he might be able to work things out again.

There was something different about returning to Tony Stark’s house in the Hamptons this time. In the past, there had always been some anxiety involved that meant it wasn’t just a case of going to see this person you loved and spend time with them. There was always something else - the pressure to make the relationship something it wasn’t - fear of rejection when you got married - fear for his life even.

This time you didn’t feel any of that. The last time you’d left you were both in relationships, and in the last three years, Tony seemed to be doing really well. Being Iron Man meant there were times you were worried for his life, but since you’d seen him he’d saved the world again and he’d had the Arc Reactor removed from his chest. You were going in happy about your own life and where you were with Kurt and the kids, and you felt sure he was feeling better about his too. So instead of anxiety, there was just excitement. You wanted to get this week underway and just relax and enjoy it.

Kurt pulled the rental car into the driveway. It was full as usual and Happy was manning the door. It was strange how showing up to an orgy had a comfortable familiarity to it. You wondered if there would be a day where you decided you were too old for it. You were both so young when this had started, now you were getting to that age that people joked about the sad old swingers and their key parties. But this was your tradition, and you still enjoyed it, so in a way, it didn’t matter what cliches you fit. You were safe. You were having fun. What else mattered?

Happy hugged you at the door and let you through to the party. You and Kurt made your way upstairs through the secret door in the kitchen. JARVIS didn’t greet you, but the realization that he hadn’t didn’t hit until you were already back out in the party.

So many of the guests looked so young these days and the familiar faces that usually attended were becoming both older and fewer in number. Tony was sitting on a couch surrounded by people. You recognized some as regular attendees of this event. Others you knew from TV. There was one woman who looked like she was from one of those Housewives’ shows, but you couldn’t be sure and you didn’t know which particular version of that show she seemed familiar from. The rest you knew as Avengers. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were there again. Clint had another woman with him and she looked very startled about the proceedings - like someone who had gone to see a particularly controversial art installation and couldn’t decide if they liked it or not. There was also one of the new ones - the guy with the wings - Sam Wilson you thought his name was.

Tony looked up at you and grinned. “Cookie,” he said, patting his lap. “Come here.”

You went and sat so your legs were draped over his lap and he kissed you deeply, cradling your face with his hand as his tongue coaxed your lips apart and danced with yours. You hummed and you began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back and smirked at you. “Getting right into it?”

“I just wanted to see,” you said.

“Oh,” he said and sat back, opening his shirt for you.

There was heavy scarring in a circle with what almost resembled a web out across his chest. You gently traced your fingers over it as you studied it closely. “Does it hurt?”

“When there’s rain coming,” he said. “And not nearly as much as it did with the arc. I have more issues with my left arm than that, to be honest.”

“What did they do about your ribs?” You asked.

“Prosthetic,” he said. “They’re made of ceramic, like some people’s hip replacements.”

“Damn,” you said, looking up at him and smiling. “This is so great, Tony.”

“Yeah, it was about time,” he said and pulled you down into a kiss. You kissed back hungrily, your lips moving with his as you pushed your hand into his hair and tugged on it. Tony pulled back slowly and patted your ass. “It’s good to see you, Cookie.”

He turned to Kurt, who had squeezed himself down next to Natasha on the couch. “Kurt.”

“Hey, Tones,” Kurt replied.

“So, Cookie, there’s a couple of new people to meet,” Tony said. “That lovely lady is Laura, Clint’s wife. She helped us out of a sticky situation recently. And that handsome fellow over there is Sam. He’s one of the new Avengers taking over from where I leave out,” Tony said, gesturing to them both. “Sam, Laura, this is Cookie and her husband Kurt. She’s the reason for this whole thing happening.”

“What exactly have we gotten ourselves into?” Sam said, nodding to you and Kurt.

“It’s our triennial orgy,” you said, simply making Tony snort.

“Well, that clears things up,” Sam said.

“I told you when I invited you, feathers,” Tony said. “I have an orgy once every three years. We’re all about to have sex.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I guess you only live once.”

You turned back to Tony and raised your eyebrow. “What do you mean where you leave out?”

“I retired. Well, sort of. I’ll tell you about it later,” he said. “Why don’t you go show Sam a little of what we do here?”

You pecked his lips and got up, sauntering over to Sam. “What do you say?”

Sam held out his hand to you. “Might as well break the seal,” he joked and pulled you down into his lap. You kissed him, hungrily and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He ran his hands down your back and massaged your ass as the two of you kissed.

Around you, people seemed to take the cue. Natasha ran her hand up Laura’s leg and Laura leaned in and kissed her. Clint practically started vibrating in excitement and kissed his wife’s neck as he ran his hands up Natasha’s side. Kurt moved to Tony and your two favorite men began to just nuzzle and palm each other’s cocks as they kept their eyes locked on you.

Sam’s hand slid back up your spine and he unzipped your dress and slid the fabric down so it bunched around your hips. You ground down in his lap, the press of his cock against you becoming more obvious as he hardened in his pants. You pulled his shirt off and as he began to kiss your neck, you threw your head back and dug your nails into his back. His lips traveled downwards and settled at your breasts, sucking first one nipple into his mouth, and when it began to harden and pebble, he switched to the other.

You unfastened his pants and slipped off his lap onto your knees in front of him. He pushed his pants and underwear down and pumped his cock in his fist as he looked down at you, his brown eyes blown out black. “Let’s see what you can do with your mouth then,” he growled.

You hummed and swirled your tongue over the head of his cock, collecting up a salty bead of precum before you dropped your head down, opening up your throat and taking him deep down the back. He groaned and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and cradling your cheek as you deepthroated him.

Your group had gathered a few spectators and around the outside of the couches people were watching on, some were kissing and grinding on each other, while others just watched as they touched themselves.

You began to bob your head up and down on Sam’s cock and Clint moved up behind you and pushed your skirts up and your panties down, he began to kiss your back and palm your cunt slowly, his fingers teasing at your folds but not yet going between them. You moaned as your arousal grew and began to suck harder on Sam’s cock.

Kurt had joined Natasha and Laura and Natasha had started going down on Laura as Laura sucked Kurt’s cock. Tony still just watched you. He watched as Clint began to finger you properly, and you moaned loudly around Sam’s cock. He watched as Clint’s mouth joined his hand and he sucked on your clit and used his fingers to pound on your g-spot like it had a target drawn on it. He watched as Sam began to snap his hips, fucking your throat hard and matching the speed of Clint’s hand.

When your orgasm hit and you cried out and jerked between them Tony stood and walked over to you, grabbing a couple of condoms from the basket on the coffee table. “Shoo, birdbrain. It’s my turn,” he said to Clint.

Clint saluted to him and wiped his mouth as Sam guided you to your feet. “You look like you’ve got something planned,” Sam said, taking one of the condoms off Tony.

“Mm-hmm,” Tony said. “How about you and me share her standing.”

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed, rolling the condom on and getting up. They both began to lube up their cocks and Sam moved to you running his hands down your back to your ass.

“Ready?” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” you replied and jumped up as Sam lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he caught your thighs and lowered you down on his cock. You held yourself up as Tony came up behind you, helping Sam support your weight and he teased his cock from your entrance to your asshole. As Tony began to slowly push against the tight hole you leaned forward and buried your face in Sam’s neck. Your ass stretched, burning as little as Tony began to slowly sink his cock in and you moaned loudly, holding onto Sam. Sam ground and began to bounce you a little so both his and Tony’s cocks moved in and out even as Tony pushed in deeper.

When you had begun to relax and had taken them as deeply as they could go, they began to thrust.

You moaned leaning back against Tony and wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders so you were balanced evenly between them. They both snapped their hips quickly, fucking you hard, as you were suspended between them, helpless to do anything other than take them. Tony pulled you back into a hard kiss and you mewled into it, clenching around both of them.

Kurt, Clint, Natasha, and Laura had formed a little chain. Clint fucking Nat, who was going down on Laura who was sucking Kurt’s cock. You broke the kiss with Tony and began to watch them, the sight of them writhing on the couch in pleasure adding to yours. It surged through you like current and you shuddered between them. Tony began to rub your clit, making it even stronger and it felt like it was crackling out from your core, building inside you, waiting to burst.

Tony pinched your clit and you came, jerking between them and crying out with it. Tony pulled out and Sam let drop to your feet, slipping from you as he lowered you down. They tossed out their condoms as an unworded decision seemed to be made to change configuration.

Natasha approached you and pulled you into a hard kiss, guiding you back onto the couch and guided you onto your back. She began to grind her pussy against yours, her slick mixing with yours, letting you move easily against each other. Clint grabbed a condom and moved up behind you both. He sheathed himself and thrust hard into your cunt, making you clench around him.

Natasha created a delicious friction against your clit as Clint began to pound into you. You massaged the other woman’s tits and rolled your hips. Your skin buzzed and a sheen of sweat covered you. Just when you thought you were about to come, Clint pulled out and thrust into Natasha.

Laura was on her hands and knees sucking Tony’s cock as Sam fucked her and Kurt fucked Tony. Around you, some of the onlookers had begun to fuck too, and the sounds of moaning and grunting were joining the thud of the music. 

Clint fucked Natasha until she was shuddering above you and pulled out and thrust back into you. He did this again and again until you and Natasha were both trembling and so on edge, you thought you might break. “Fuck, Clint,” Natasha groaned. “Let us come already.”

Clint chuckled and spanked your thigh as he kept fucking into Natasha. She ground down harder on you and arched her back. You used the opportunity to latch on to one of her breasts and suck on it. Natasha gasped and jerked back hard as her orgasm hit and she moaned loudly. Clint quickly pulled out and thrust into you, fucking you hard and fast. You moaned and let your head fall back on the couch as your fingers gripped the sides. Natasha sucked on one of your breasts sending an ache down to your core and as she ground down on you, your orgasm washed through you and you bucked up under them. Clint kept thrusting, chasing his own release. As your cunt still spasmed with the last of your orgasm he pulled out, whipped off the condom, and came over both you and Natasha.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he painted both your cunts with thick ropes of come.

You lay back panting and Clint grabbed some wipes and cleaned you up. You noticed that the others in your little group had finished up too and were just starting to get redressed. You picked up your panties and pulled them back on when Natasha climbed off you.

Tony smirked at you. “You were so hot just now.”

“Thank you,” you said. “Compared to your friends though?”

“Yeah, compared to these losers,” Tony teased, as you pulled on your dress. “Cake?”

“Mmm… I think that is a very good idea,” you hummed.


	38. 2015: Part 2

Tony woke early to a comfortably full bed with an oddly misplaced sense of loss. He felt like he was struggling to hold onto things lately. There was this brief window in time where he had everything. He had his loving and successful girlfriend. He’d made a family for himself out of the Avengers and they all lived under the same roof. Even Thor - despite the fact he wasn’t even from Earth - had been there as they sought out his brother’s missing staff. The business was doing well under Pepper’s guidance, and he was off saving the world with his friends. He was happy.

But it had been fragile and he had been cocky and piece-by-piece he was losing his grasp on it. It was strange because he felt like he started losing things just before he realized he had them. Back when his house in Malibu was still standing it had felt like good things were slowly coming to him. He had gotten his drinking under control, he had Pepper. He was Iron Man. The problem was his nightmares were plaguing him, and he couldn’t appreciate the things he had. It was hard to appreciate anything when you are sleeping so little that you started hallucinating. All he could focus on was what was out there waiting, and how it was his job to fix it.

These were not ideal conditions to grow a relationship. They weren’t ideal conditions to do anything, and when he taunted a terrorist group and they blew up his home, he knew the only way that he could keep Pepper safe and happy and with him, was to stop being Iron Man.

So for a little while, he did. He blew up all his suits and took out the Arc, and they moved to the Avengers Tower and he was just going to fund things and work with Bruce to create an AI that would act as a shield between Earth and what he’d seen out there.

Only he couldn’t stop. Avenging had become like a drug, and like all drugs, it began to corrode his life. First, he lost JARVIS. Then he lost the Tower. Then he lost Bruce and Thor and then Pepper decided it was too much. They were on a break and he was worried that the break would end up being a breakup if he didn’t do something soon. He just didn’t know what.

That feeling of loss was becoming commonplace. He was starting to think that if there was anyone he could give away this crushing responsibility to, he would do it in a heartbeat.

The problem was, right now, none of that should matter. He was in the Hamptons and in the Hamptons the outside world didn’t exist. It was you, him, and Rhodey (sometimes with a side of Kurt at the start).

He rubbed his eyes and sat up and you rolled over and draped your arm over his lap. He looked down at you and couldn’t help but smile when he saw you returning his gaze.

“What are you doing awake?” He whispered.

“I’m used to you and your terrible sleeping habits,” you replied. “You have a bad dream?”

He shook his head. The dreams had finally started subsiding. Not that they never happened anymore, they most definitely did, but whether it was just that he’d had so many things happen, his brain had chosen different ways to deal with them, or time had allowed him to compartmentalize a little better - he didn’t tend to wake up gasping for air in a cold sweat nearly as much as he used to.

“Just couldn’t sleep?” You asked.

He shook his head. “Guess not.”

“Lie down and I’ll get you back to sleep,” you said.

He chuckled and wriggled back down under the sheet. You danced your fingers up the length of his flaccid cock, making it twitch in anticipation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax and clear his head and remember that here he wasn’t alone. He had you.

“What did you mean you aren’t Avenging anymore?” You whispered.

He scrunched his nose. “It was stressing Pepper out. So I said I’d quit. I even blew up all my suits. Then I just made new suits and went straight back to it,” Tony explained as your fingers continued to trace over his length and it hardened in response. “We’re on a break and I’m supposed to figure out what’s most important to me, while she figures out how much of my shit she can handle.”

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” you said. “I know you love her.” He frowned and nodded. “Well, I hope you both can work it out. I want to hear more about it, but I’m assuming that it’s not very relaxing to talk about it.”

“Not really,” Tony said, smiling a little.

You laughed gently and pulled yourself up against him more, so the head of his cock touched just above your navel. “You’re here with me. Safe in bed. No outside world. Just relaxation, and the fact we love each other, even if it’s a little weird.”

Tony smiled and hummed. He loved that you hit exactly on what was bothering him. He also loved how easily you said you loved him. Even with the fact you had your husband sleeping beside you, and you had three kids, and you all seemed very happy, you did love Tony too, and Tony never doubted for a second that that was true when it came to you. He had never vocalized it back. He felt it. He loved you. It maybe wasn’t the same as how he felt about Pepper. But it was love and it was real. He just couldn’t say the words. Almost as if doing so would break the fragile and strange bond that you had shared all these years. He wished he had the courage to do it, but that was a whole other problem that he didn’t want to think about now while your fingers were closing around his erection.

Your hands were dry, so you spat into your palm and resumed stroking his cock. That action alone was so perfectly dirty, it made Tony groan and buck up into your hand. You began to kiss his neck, sucking on the pulse point at the corner of his jaw. He hummed and pushed tighter against you so that as he rolled his hips against your hand, the head of his cock dragged against your stomach. You put your hip over his leg and for a moment, he was more than a little tempted to just line himself up and sink into the heat of your cunt.

He let you lead though, and he couldn’t pretend that you didn’t know exactly what you were doing with your hands.

In his half-awake, pleasure-filled state he imagined a world where he had taken the leap and ended up with you. One where you accepted him as he was, the way you always had here. He knew that would be harder to do in the real world. There was a lot at stake. Yet, in that world the two of you were happy in an open relationship, living in New York. You worried about him being Iron Man, but you were proud of him for it too. You worked at the Natural History Museum and on his days off he’d bring the kids to see you and get burgers across the road at Shake Shack.

He supposed if he said something to you, you’d find a way to make it work. He was a billionaire, and he liked your husband fine. He could give you and your family a good life if he asked for you to make room for him in it. For Tony, it was too late for that life. That was all a ‘what if…?’ And he tried not to live in them too often. There were too many variables. ‘What if… he didn’t trust Obie?’ Sure he wouldn’t have ended up being tortured, but he’d probably have drunk himself to death years ago.

His cock leaked and smeared a sticky trail on your stomach. You used the fluid as an extra lubricant for your hands and began to pump faster. You began to fondle his balls and rub his perineum. It sent a wave of pleasure spiraling out through him and he moaned and gently rolled his hips with you.

He was getting closer, he could feel his climax approaching. His balls had begun to tighten and his cock throbbed. You spanked his balls and he gasped and jerked forward and when you went back to rubbing his perineum he groaned and came, his cock pulsing in your hand as he painted your stomach in thick white ropes.

“Fuck…” he groaned softly, rolling onto his back and grabbing the wipes he always made sure were close by. He went to hand them to you, but you were busy licking the semen off your fingers. “God, you’re sexy.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls who just gave you a handjob,” you teased.

“Only about twelve percent,” he joked.

You giggled and cleaned yourself up as he relaxed back in his post-orgasm haze. “Gonna be able to sleep now?” You asked.

“At least until it’s a reasonable hour to wake up,” he answered.

You laughed and tossed your trash into the wastebasket and curled up next to him. Kurt shuffled in closer, the man having not woken at all. As Tony drifted off to sleep again, his thoughts were no longer on how much he had lost, but here in Long Island, with the people he still had.


	39. 2015: Part 3

“I dunno, Tones,” Rhodey said, leaning back in his chair. “Maybe if you just promised to not go out and make any more murder bots, Pepper would agree to take you back.”

It was Friday and Tony’s official birthday. You’d gone out for your usual dinner and drinks at one of the local sports bars, and currently, you were all a little buzzed.

The week had been full of revelations. Normally the rule for being in the Hamptons was the outside world stayed outside, but this time Tony seemed to actually want your help. It was an interesting change and one that you weren’t against. The outside world rule was always Tony’s and the fact he sought out your help with it gave you hope that this thing you had might outlast the days when the orgies stopped. That maybe there would be a time when your family and his would meet up just to spend the week together and play canasta out on the patio.

The reason things had started to come spilling out was your introduction to FRIDAY, the house’s new AI. Something you hadn’t been aware of was that JARVIS was Tony’s AI everywhere and not just at the beach house. He had been in all of Tony’s residences, and there were some all over the world. As well as in the offices, and in his Iron Man suits. When the Sokovia incident happened, Tony had been working on creating an AI to help protect the world from future alien attacks. Something had gone wrong and the AI had taken control over the Iron Legion and gone rogue, destroying JARVIS in the process. What was left of JARVIS then became the new Avenger - Vision.

It was strange and complicated, but it came down to JARVIS now being part of what made Vision’s personality and the new AI FRIDAY taking over the running of the suits and buildings. After telling you about that, Tony had admitted to you that he’d promised Pepper that he’d stop being Iron Man and had blown up all his suits. Only that then Thor had come back from Asgard, and having the whole group back was too tempting for Tony and he’d gone straight back into it, always assuring her it was nothing big and it would just be this last one. Or just until the Iron Legion was working. Or just until Thor found what he was looking for. Or just until Ultron was up and running. Until he was just Iron Man again and there were no more excuses.

After the events of Sokovia, Pepper had had enough. Tony had said he understood it. She had told him that waiting at home and watching on while he risked his life was killing her and she needed time to think about what it was she wanted and whether or not she was strong enough to keep doing it and that he needed to decide whether being Iron Man was so important that he would risk losing her.

It was one of those situations where neither was wrong and neither was right, but you hoped it could work out because you knew how much she meant to Tony and you wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. You could see where Pepper was coming from, you weren’t even in a romantic relationship with him and his being Iron Man stressed you out too. It wasn’t fair that she had to go through that. But conversely, it wasn’t fair that he be expected to change and he deserved support.

“For starters, the murder bot was a group effort,” Tony said, counting off one finger. “Secondly, I don’t plan these things, they just seem to happen to me.”

“Just happen to you,” Rhodey chuckled.

“And thirdly,” Tony said, counting off his third finger. “That isn’t helpful at all.”

“Oh, you want us to actually be helpful?” Rhodey teased. “And when have you ever listened to advice?”

“I listen…” Tony argued. “Maybe I just have to come to terms with the fact that long term relationships aren’t for me.”

You cleared your throat. “You and I have been in a long term relationship for twenty-seven years.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Not exactly the same thing. If you add up the weeks we’ve spent together, it’s less than a year.”

“Look,” you said. “Lots of people have relationships that don’t work out. Even when no one’s the bad guy. Pepper’s right; loving you and seeing you go off and risk your life is difficult. There’s a reason why military personnel divorce at higher rates than anyone else. Shit, when you were kidnapped, that nearly ended in me divorcing Kurt it hurt me so much.”

“You didn’t tell me that?” Tony said, looking at you alarmed.

You took his hand. “Because you’d already been through so much shit and I didn’t want you to blame yourself for something completely outside your control.”

“Well, it sounds like it was my fault,” Tony said.

“It wasn’t,” you said and waved to your waiter. “A really shitty person tried to have you killed and losing you meant I had a breakdown so I wasn’t there for my family. The person who I had committed myself to didn’t know how to deal with my grief and shutdown and started having these feelings that were a mixture between frustration, hopelessness, jealousy, and his own grief. None of that was your fault. But it still happened and it’s as close to breaking up we’ve ever come. I could imagine that for Pepper - having also been through that and seeing you risk your life, again and again, she’d be dealing with a mixture of emotions, that might include the ones Kurt had, along with price, which would make her feel even more guilty because she knows you’re trying to protect the world and she’d start thinking that asking you to stop is selfish of her and she’d start being angry at herself for not being more supportive.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience there, Cookie,” Rhodey said.

You half smiled and shrugged as the waiter approached. “Maybe just a little.” You turned to the waiter and looked up at him. “We need shots. Strong ones.”

“Tequila?” The waiter asked.

“Make sure it’s top shelf,” Tony said. “A dozen of them.”

The waiter wrote it down and took some of your empty plates aware before leaving you alone again.

“See the thing is,” you said. “You absolutely deserve to have someone that does support your choices. Everyone does. But she’s not the bad guy because it hurts her. So she’s right - you both need to figure out what’s most important. If for you, it’s being Iron Man and protecting the world, and for her, it’s having a partner who isn’t always risking their life - maybe this is a case of two people who love each other and just aren’t meant to be together. If the answer is each other. Then maybe you can both come to a compromise.”

Tony sighed and finished his Scotch before looking over at Rhodey. “Why can’t I be dating you, platypus?”

“You wish,” Rhodey teased and nudged him.

“Barton’s wife is fine staying alone at this farm with their kids and him just leaving and risking his life for months at a time,” Tony said.

“Yeah, and my husband is okay with me coming here for a week once every three years and getting it on with you,” you said. “Most dudes wouldn’t be okay with that. We all have things that we can live with and things that we can’t. Our hard limits don’t make us bad people.”

Tony looked down and nodded. “You’re right. And I love her. And I don’t even think she’s wrong. I’m getting too old for it anyway. I still have heart issues from the injury. I should stop.”

“But you can’t?” You said.

“I can’t seem to,” he agreed.

“Then maybe you can compromise?” You suggested. “Don’t go to little things. Remote control where you can? I don’t know how the suit works or anything…”

“Yeah… no… those could work. I have backed off again,” he agreed. “I don’t live at the compound with the others and I’ve been trying not to go out as much.”

You rubbed his arm. “I really hope you can work it out.”

“Yeah, me too,” Rhodey said. “I love Pepper. You guys are gross together, but not quite as gross as you are with Cookie here.”

You giggled. “Aww thanks, Rhodey.”

The waiter returned with the shots and set them out on the table. “Can I get you anything else?” He asked.

“You might as well bring out the cake,” Rhodey said. “I can tell he’s expecting it.”

Tony smothered a laugh and when the waiter left he turned his attention on Rhodey. “You sure you don’t want to date?” He teased.

“Look, I know you’re easy, Tones,” Rhodey teased back. “But you should probably aim for a little more than ‘get’s you cake on your birthday’.”

You laughed and put salt on your hand. “Honestly, Rhodey, he doesn’t even need that.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony teased. “Like you go around playing hard to get.”

“How dare you?” You laughed and took the shot.

Tony and Rhodey started laughed and you leaned against Tony’s shoulder. He put his arm around your shoulder and nuzzled into your hair. “I’m glad I’ve got you, Cookie,” he whispered.

“Mm… I’m glad I’ve got you too,” you said.

He turned your head to him and his lips brushed against yours. Just before it turned into a true kiss, the room erupted into Happy Birthday and you pulled back and started singing along with everyone else.


	40. 2015: Part 4

You and Tony had been lying in the hammock by the pool for a while now. Rhodey had left and the cleaners had come and started to clean and pack the house up for its next long stint of being vacant. He probably should have left already and because he was your ride, you probably should have left too.

He was reluctant to get moving. That was so often the case after these weeks together, but the last two times it had begun to change. Shit, last time he’d been positively excited to get back to being Iron Man and sleeping in his own bed with his girlfriend.

Now all he had to go back to was an empty condo and no job. He could maybe head upstate and join the Avengers again, but if he did that, then he would definitely have to say goodbye to Pepper forever.

He needed to find something productive to occupy his time. Maybe up the philanthropy and create some scholarships. He knew he needed therapy - especially if he was going to make things work with Pepper, but he hated opening up to strangers. Maybe he could create some tech that might act as therapy and kill two birds with one stone.

What he knew for sure was that right here, right now, he didn’t feel directionless, or confused, or unloved. He was relaxed and comfortable with what he was doing. It wouldn’t last even if he could force it, of course. This only worked because it was a single week. Any longer and he’d get as restless as he always was put in the real world. Yet, with every second that ticked by, he dreaded leaving even more.

“We’ve never had sex on the beach,” you said, breaking him out of his destructive trance. “How has that never happened? We’ve been coming here for decades, I’ve fucked you on every conceivable surface except the sand.”

Tony chuckled and began trailing the back of his fingers up and down your back. “Is that what you want? Sand in all of your bits?” He teased. “Besides it’s not a private beach and that would be one hell of a way to expose our relationship to the tabloids.”

You broke down into laughter and nuzzled into his neck. “I guess you’re right.”

“Mmm… I usually am,” he said and kissed you gently.

The two of you fell into what could be called a comfortable silence except that the longer it lasted the deeper into his spiraling thought process he fell. Just as he began cataloging all the ways he’d failed Pepper you pulled him out again.

“Hey, Tony,” you said.

“Mmm…” He hummed.

“Do you not want to go home?” You asked. “Because I think we missed our opportunity to have any more sex here.”

“I’m sure I can find a place,” he said and gave your ass a playful spank.

“If you want, you can come to stay with me at my mom’s place. Dad died a couple of years ago, and it’s just her in that big house. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“You didn’t tell me about your dad,” he said looking down at you.

“Well he was 79,” you replied. “It was hard but… He had a good run. It was his time.”

“Still,” Tony said. “I didn’t even like my dad and that shattered me.”

You smiled sadly at him and leaned up and kissed him deeply. He relaxed into the tenderness of the kiss, his lips slowly moving with yours. When you pulled back you looked deep into his eyes.

“What do you say? Spend a week or two with us in Jersey? You can commute into SI a few days a week. Ease back into it.”

Tony chuckled. “Me in Jersey. Could you imagine?” He teased. “I better not. I really need to try and fix things and find a way I don’t feel personally in charge of … Well - everything I guess.” He frowned and patted your ass absentmindedly. “Maybe we can catch up though? I could take you all to dinner? Get you good tickets to a show?”

You smiled. “That sounds good,” you agreed. “I do worry about you, Tony. I always have. And while I am so proud of what you’ve become and appreciate you keeping us safe - I don’t want to see you die doing it.”

“Well, good news, Cookie. I don’t want to see that either,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. “We should probably get going though. It is a long drive.”

You leaned up and pecked his lips before getting up and awkwardly getting out of the hammock. “That is getting harder and harder to do in my old age.”

“Old age,” Tony laughed as he got up. “You aren’t dead yet. Come on.”

You followed him into the garage and just as you went to get into the car, he grabbed your hand and spun you into his arms. “FRIDAY,” he said. “Be a dear and lock the doors so we won’t be interrupted.”

“Of course, Tony,” the AI replied.

“In the garage?” You asked. “Really?”

“Don’t think of it as in the garage,” Tony teased as he walked you back to the hood of his car. “Think of it as on the hood of an Audi R8.”

You broke down into laughter and pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss as he lay you back on the hood of the car. You spread your legs and bent your knee, resting your heel on the front bumper as he ground down against you.

His lips traveled along your jaw to your neck and you hummed, tilting your head back. “Tony…?” you half-moaned.

“Mmm?”

“Why is FRIDAY Irish?” You asked.

“Because she’s a redhead,” he answered. It was always his answer to the question, he thought it was funny because, honestly, there was no particular reason that she had an Irish accent.

He got the reaction he wanted when you broke down into giggles. He pulled the neckline of your dress down to expose your breast and began to suck on your nipple through the lace of your bra.

You moaned and pushed him back up, turning him and dropping to your knees in front of him. He smirked down on you and leaned back on the hood as you unfastened his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. It sprung up, semi-erect, and hardened quickly as the blood rushed to it. You swirled your tongue over the head, as you looked up at him, keeping your eyes locked with his. He hummed and caressed your cheek as he watched, and you smirked, opened your mouth wide, and dropped your head down, practically swallowing his cock.

“Fuck… that’s it, Cookie,” he groaned, closing his eyes for a moment so he could appreciate the warm wet of your mouth and the way your throat closed in tight around the head of his cock. When he opened his eyes again, you were still looking up at him and you hollowed your cheeks and began to suck.

You slowly bobbed your head up and down his shaft, curling your tongue around it and sucking as you did. He moaned and kept watch as his cock first hardened fully and then began to leak precum on your tongue. You began to fondle his balls and tugged on them. He moaned louder and slowly started to roll his hips, gently fucking your mouth as you sucked. You gave his balls a swift tap and pulled off his cock and began sucking on them.

“Shit…” he hissed as his cock jumped and leaked precum down the shaft. You pulled off his balls and ran your tongue up the sticky trail left on your shaft and looked up at him.

He guided you to your feet and kissed you hungrily. The faint salty tang of his semen still clung to your lips, making him moan deeply. He pulled back and spun you around quickly, pushing you down, so you were bent over the hood of his car. You kneeled on the hood, resting your feet on the bumper. Tony pushed your skirt up and yanked your panties down, before immediately burying his face in your exposed pussy. You groaned and spread wider for him as he lapped hungrily at your cunt.

He used his tongue to explore as much as he could. He pushed it inside of you and swirled it around before lapping wide up to your clit and flicking the point over your clit. The tart musky flavor of your arousal filled his mouth and ran down the inside of your legs as they trembled with your impending orgasm.

“Fuck, Tony,” you moaned. “Please, fuck me. I need your cock.”

He stood and grabbed your hips, holding you in place as he rutted against your ass. His cock ran up and down your folds, becoming soaked in your slick. You whimpered and pushed back against him and he spanked your ass. “Patience,” he said, fishing in his pocket for a condom. He pulled one of the few he had available for the trip home, tore open the packet, and rolled it on. He lined himself up and with a hard thrust, he was inside of you.

You cried out and clenched around him. He didn’t give you any time to adjust though, he just began to fuck you hard. Each thrust was hard and deep and pushed you forward a little, even as he held you in place.

You seemed to lose control under him. Your hands opened and closed uselessly on the smooth hood of the car, and your cunt pulsed and clenched around his cock, making his balls tighten and a warm buzz build in him. You pressed your head on your hands and shuddered in front of me. “Fuck. Me. Just. Like. That,” you babbled.

He kept pounding into you and wrapped his arm around you and began rubbing your clit hard and fast, matching the pace of his hips. “You gonna come for me?” He whispered against your ear.

You arched back against him, and your body seized up as your orgasm hit. “Fuck yes!” You cried as your cunt squeezed around his cock.

He grunted and thrust into you, his balls tightening as your cunt milked him, and with a groan he released. “Fuck…” he sighed, as his cock pulsed inside you.

When it finally stilled, he slipped from within you and removed the condom, throwing it into one of the trash cans that were lined up against the wall. “Told you I could find somewhere,” he teased.

“I should never have doubted you,” you laughed as you straightened yourself back up. You were slightly breathless and a film of sweat clung to your skin, and as he looked at you, he was struck by how beautiful you were and always had been in his eyes.

He came over to you, redressing as he did, and kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his waist and melted into it, clinging to his shirt. He pulled back slowly and looked into your eyes. “Alright, Cookie, we better get you back.”

“Mmm… I guess so,” you said.

The two of you got into the car and he started it up, plugging in his phone to the dock and the music from his playlist started up. As he pulled out you looked back over your shoulder. “Bye, house, see you in three years,” you said.

Tony chuckled and rubbed your leg, and began to mentally count down the days until the next time you’d both be here.


	41. 2018: Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Earth after weeks stranded in space, Tony finds Thanos not only wiped out the people with Tony on Titan but also half the population, including many people Tony considered friends. When he makes the call to you, he expects the worst.

Tony woke up with a start and was grabbing at the tubing that connected his IV to his cannula before he even became aware of where he was. His dreams had been filled with Thanos again. He’d been haunting him for the weeks since the battle on Titan, even while he was dying slowly of starvation and lack of oxygen on that ship. It was always visions of everyone around him turning to dust. Visions of Peter Parker disappearing in his arms. He’d known that Thanos had gone to Earth after leaving Tony to die on Titan, and he’d close his eyes and see the huge purple nutsack slaughtering his friends and family.

He was home now, and as he became aware that he was in the medbay at the Avenger’s Compound, and that it was Pepper’s hands on him, trying to get him to stop pulling the medical equipment off him.

“Tony… Tony,” she soothed. “Relax. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

He was safe. The world he knew had been changed forever, but he was safe. He’d held the kid he’d decided to mentor in the superhero game as he turned to dust, but at least he was home. Like that was some sort of cold comfort. There was one silver lining. Rhodey and Pepper had been here when he got back. He’d been so sure - so fucking sure that Thanos had been punishing him specifically, that when he got back here it would be a barren world and they’d have been taken from him too.

He relaxed back a little. He was exhausted and his head felt muddled. Most of all though he felt weak. Not just weak because he had been starved of food, water, and oxygen for the past few weeks. There was more to it than just the degradation of muscle mass. He felt weak because he had been preparing for this attack ever since the one on New York and he’d still failed to save anyone. He felt weak because he had gotten so used to being alone, and when he’d finally let people in, they’d all let him down. But he had needed them. Even now, he needed them, and he hated that he needed people so much that they could hurt him like this.

Things had started going downhill after the Ultron incident. Pepper leaving him had been a blow, but he’d had his friends and he’d been working on things with Pepper. He’d used BARF as a way to work through some of his trauma and he thought maybe if he could show Pepper that he was serious about retiring from being Iron Man then things would be okay.

Then he’d been approached about the Sokovia Accords.

That was when shit had really blown up. They’d seemed like such a good idea to him. A way to take the pressure off the team so they wouldn’t feel so guilty when shit went wrong. And he felt guilty. Ultron… he had done that. Everyone made sure he knew that. The accords would mean that burden of guilt he was carrying might be lifted. Except that the only ones that actually believed that too were Vision and Rhodey - and in the end, the accords had cost him everything. By the time the dust had settled everyone had scattered and Rhodey was paralyzed.

Only two good things that had come out of them. The first was taking on Peter Parker as a protégé and the other was Pepper had come back to him. He sometimes wondered if she just felt bad for him - though he tried not to question that too much. He built his nanotech suit as a precaution and started to dig himself out of the hole he was in. He had proposed to Pepper (yes it had been to get himself out of hot water with the press, but she’d said yes and he was more than excited about it), and he’d just floated the idea of them having a kid and then fucking Thanos happened.

A nurse came in and Tony was a little surprised to see her. Bruce had been the one that had given him the sedative that had knocked him out, he’d assumed he’d be the one to give him the next dose too. He pushed himself up, ignoring both Pepper and the nurse’s insistence that he lie back down. “Where is everyone?”

“Don’t worry about them,” Pepper said, trying to guide him back on the bed. “Worry about you getting better.”

“Pepper,” Tony said, still resisting. The nurse injected what must have been more sedative into his IV and things began to feel soft and far off again. He didn’t want to rest. He had been lost in space for weeks. He needed to catch back up.

“They went to find Thanos,” Pepper said. “The woman who brought you back home - Carol - she thinks she can handle him.”

“No, no, no, no,” Tony said, once again trying to pull out the IV again. “They can’t…”

“Mister Stark,” the nurse scolded. “If you can’t lie still, I will restrain you.”

“That’s not necessary,” Pepper said, putting on her calm but very commanding voice. She put her hand on Tony’s arm and pushed him back down into the mattress. “There’s nothing you can do now. They’re gone and space is too big for you to find them. You’ve done enough.”

He took a deep ragged breath and gave up. “Did you call May Parker?”

“Tony, not now,” Pepper implored.

“Pep, please, I need to know,” he said.

She sighed and shook her head. “She’s gone too.”

Tony closed his eyes. Tears were threatening to break but he couldn’t let them. He already felt weak. In a way, it was a relief. She never had to learn about Peter’s death. There had been so many people. Wanda, T’Challa, Vision, Sam - all these people he’d considered friends and family, even if they had fought.

He sat up again and the room span. “Cookie!” He said. This was the year he was supposed to see you again. The party had been organized for his birthday which was at the end of the month. Obviously, it couldn’t happen, but he needed to see you and make sure you were okay. “Do we know about Cookie?”

“I’m not… I’m not sure, Tony,” Pepper said. “With everything else… Rhodey might have checked in with her, but I don’t know.”

“Phone, I need a phone,” he said looking around.

“Can’t it wait?” Pepper asked. “You need rest.”

“I’m not going to be able to until I know she’s okay,” Tony argued.

Pepper sighed and pulled out her phone. “I’m not sure I have her number.”

Tony grabbed Pepper’s phone and logged into his Stark Industries account. Your contact details along with Kurt’s were in there. He called your number and the longer it rang, the more panicked he got.

“Hello?”

Kurt’s voice sounded tired, and as soon as Tony heard it his heart dropped. There was a knot in his stomach and he was pretty sure that he might bring up the very little food he had in it.

“It’s Tony,” Tony said.

“Oh my god, Tony!” Kurt said. “They said you were dead.”

“Almost,” Tony replied. “Is she…?”

There was dead air on the other end of the phone and Tony didn’t even need the answer. He knew - he knew that you’d turned to dust and it was his fault it had happened. “Yes,” Kurt said quietly. “And Toni too. They weren’t even here when it happened. It was just a regular weekday, you know? School. Work. And then everyone started disintegrating. Took a week before anyone official would confirm it. But I knew… you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said.

“Your friend, Rhodey called,” Kurt continued. “He said you went into space and they hadn’t heard from you. They said you were probably gone too.”

“I fought him. The thing that did this. It was … I … I tried…”

“It’s not your fault,” Kurt said. “He did this. Not you. I - I’m glad you’re home. I wish… I wish the news was different.”

Kurt’s voice cracked and he began to cry. His sobs traveled down the phone line as clearly as if the man was sitting next to him. The sound was what finally made Tony crack. All this pain and loss he’d been holding on to. All the tears he’d held back broke and began to silently run down Tony’s cheeks. Pepper moved to the bed quickly, sitting on the edge and holding him as he cried.

“Look, Kurt,” Tony said. “I’m gonna take care of you. Brody and Jamie too. I’ll… I’m gonna set up trusts for them. If you need help paying for college for them you got it. Whatever you need. Okay?”

“You don’t need to do that, Tony,” Kurt said.

“Let me,” he said. “I don’t know what else to do. I have to… she’d want me to help her family.”

There was another pause. Kurt’s breathing was soft and ragged as he tried to compose himself again. “Okay,” he said so quietly, that Tony barely heard it. “Thank you.”

Tony nodded and didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even sure what to say anymore but he didn’t want to end the call.

“Did you - do you want to - we already had a memorial but you could…” Kurt said.

“I - maybe,” he said. “Yeah. They won’t let me travel yet. But… soon.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. “I’m glad you’re okay, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Thanks. I better… I’ll get onto my lawyers. They’ll sort the trusts and things out. You tell them if you need anything. House paid off. New car. Whatever you need. Do you need anything now? I can send you some cash.”

There was a soft huff, not quite laughter, but bordering on it. “No. We’ll be fine. Do you need anything?”

Tony made the same noise. “No. Well probably, but if you asked me to name it, I don’t know that I could.”

This time Kurt did laugh. It wasn’t a particularly joyful sound. “I know exactly how you feel. I think the answer is; for this to have never happened. But… it did. We can only go forward right?”

“Right…” Tony said. “Right. I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this.”

“You did more than we had the right to ask,” Kurt said. “Thank you for that at least.”

Tony started crying harder, it made it hard to breathe, and his chest hurt. “I better go. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “You take care of yourself.:”

“You too. And those kids,” Tony said and disconnected the call. He turned into Pepper and started sobbing. He wondered if this is how you felt when he’d been kidnapped all those years ago. He wondered if the pain of your loss would threaten things with Pepper the way your grief had threatened your relationship with Kurt.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Pepper soothed. “I know how much she meant to you.”

Tony shook his head and sobbed, letting Pepper hold him as he cried himself back to sleep.


	42. 2023: Departed

Numb.

It was the only word for how you felt, and how you had felt since you popped back into existence a week ago. Sure there had been confusion at first. You had reappeared back on the floor of the museum, not realizing that anything had happened. It was like a strange blip. One second you were talking with a colleague about updating a display and the next the display was completely changed, your colleague wasn’t there and everyone around you started screaming.

It could have been worse. In the section over someone reappeared inside another person. From all accounts, that had not been pretty.

There was a lot to sort through, and with each new piece of information, you became more and more numb to what you were feeling. First, it was that you and half the population of the world had vanished and then reappeared five years later. Then it was the fact that in those five years the world had moved on and it might not be that easy to find your family and friends. Then it had been the knowledge that you’d missed out on five years of Brody and Jamie’s life. Then it was the realization of what it meant that you hadn’t missed any of Toni’s life. Then it was that Kurt had been living with someone else for the past year, and finally - the very nail in the coffin so to speak - within an hour of your popping back into existence Tony Stark was dead.

It was too much to deal with so you just … didn’t. You turned off your emotions and kept moving forward through conversations about jobs that didn’t exist for you anymore, and family members who had died of old age, and 21st birthday parties you missed, and meeting the boyfriend of your husband, and conversations about how this would work now that the man you were just as in love with as before had moved on after he thought you were dead.

As your car pulled up to the large log cabin by the lake in upstate New York, you felt disconnected and part of you knew that if you didn’t start feeling your emotions soon you could say goodbye to everything else in your life you still had. This situation was a hot mess, but it was far from unique in this post-blip world.

Kurt parked the car and you and your family all got out. Even Brody who was now an adult off living his own life with his own romantic exploits had decided to come and support you. You were glad for it when you wandered into the group and were faced with aliens and sentient trees. Thankfully Rhodey spotted you quickly and approached. As he reached you, you noticed he was in a full-body brace. Another new addition that wasn’t so new. You’d known about the accident that had paralyzed him and had even made the trip up to see him in the hospital not long after it happened, but you had never seen him in the brace.

“Cookie,” he said, pulling you into a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

A very destructive part of you wanted to ask him why. Why was it good to see you when the alternative might have meant Tony was still alive? But you couldn’t do it. So instead you just melted into his embrace and held back the tears that had started to threaten to break. “Tony would be so glad you came,” he whispered. He pulled back and looked at your family. “Kurt,” he said, shaking your husband’s hand. “How have you been holding up?”

“Well, I don’t have to tell you,” Kurt said.

It had been the standard reply people had adopted since the dusting. Everyone had lost so many people that complaining about it day-to-day became too much. So instead it was easier to quickly acknowledge everyone had lost people and move on.

Rhodey looked your kids over. “Is that Jamie? God, girl. Look how big you got.”

She frowned and nodded. The fact she had grown while Toni had not was a sore spot that kept getting unintentionally poked by everyone. She knew people were just being conversational, but it didn’t stop it from hurting.

“The close family and friends are in the house. They already did the will but there was a message he left. He wanted you to see it too,” Rhodey said.

He led you and your family into the building where a much smaller group of people had gathered. Some sitting on couches surrounding a coffee table, while others stood behind them. You recognized the people standing though you’d never met any of them. Steve Rogers, Thor, and the Hulk were talking quietly as they gathered behind the couch. Rhodey took a seat on the empty sofa chair while Pepper was sitting on a couch with Happy and a little girl you assumed must be Tony’s daughter. That was what did it. Seeing the little girl who you should have known, broke you. You should have gotten a chance to have Tony tell you all about his daughter who he was so proud of and who was this sign that he’d finally gotten his life on track to have the happiness he deserved. Instead, he was gone and you were here living and neither you nor his daughter would ever get to see him again. The tears broke and Kurt pulled you into his arms as you began to sob against him.

Happy sat forward and pressed a button on an Iron Man helmet that was sitting on the table. A hologram of Tony flickered to life making it look like he was sitting right there in front of you all.

“Everybody wants a happy ending, right?” The holographic Tony said. “But it doesn’t always roll that way. Maybe this time. I’m hoping if you play this back, it’s in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that’s the reality Morgan’s gonna have to find a way to grow up in.”

As the hologram talked, around you people showed different levels of emotion. Pepper and Rhodey were opening weeping, while Morgan looked a little scared of what must have in some way made her think of a ghost. You were crying openly. Not just for Tony, but everything. Every little thing you’d lost and he’d lost and now his family was going to miss out on. All the changes you were going to have to adapt to. The fact your twin daughters were now five years apart in age.

“So I thought I’d probably better record a little greeting…” The hologram continued. “In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn’t untimely. This time travel thing that we’re gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it’s got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That’s the thing. Then again, that’s the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end.” The hologram stood and walked to the camera. You could tell what had happened in his head. He didn’t want to upset people too much. Even though he was sinking into a pit of his own assured destruction. He looked at the camera and smiled. “What am I even trippin’ for? Everything’s gonna work out exactly the way it’s supposed to. I love you 3,000.”

The hologram switched off and Pepper took a moment to compose herself. She stood and picked up a wreath. It had the original arc reactor Tony had made when he’d saved himself in that cave all those years ago. The words ‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart’ framed the reactor. She carried it outside and the group followed. She led you all through the people waiting outside, and down to the dock where she set the wreath on the water and pushed it out.

Everyone stood and watched it for a while as Pepper held Morgan and cried silently. Gradually they started pulling away and mingling with each other. The only other people you recognized outside of their celebrity status were Clint and Laura and you thought you might go and say hello and tell them how so upset you were to hear about Natasha when Pepper approached you. “Do you think we can talk?” She asked, her voice a little hoarse from crying.

“Of course,” you said.

She stopped at a side table by the door and picked up a folder before leading you back inside where some caterers were bringing out food for the guests and into Tony’s lab. It was a strangely contrasting room compared to the rustic nature of the cabin. It was mostly glass and metal surfaces and filled with tech you didn’t understand.

“I gotta say,” Pepper said, leaning against one of the benches. “I never understood what you and Tony had. I accepted it - like I did so many things I wasn’t always fully okay with - but I didn’t get it. If he loved me, how could he also love you?” She stopped and swallowed, obviously fighting back tears again. “And now I feel like you’re the only person who really understands what I’m going through.”

You stepped forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around you and the two of you sobbed together, supporting each other’s weight. “I’m sorry,” she said. “That came off a little aggressive.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay.”

She slowly pulled back and looked at you through red-rimmed eyes. “Don’t feel guilty about being alive,” she said. “I know you probably are, but this was what he was like and what he wanted. You should know that better than anyone.”

You nodded a little and wiped your eyes on some already soaked through Kleenex you had balled up in your hand. “I know, but I still feel terrible… Morgan…”

“He did this for her, just as much as he did it for you or anyone else,” she said. “He felt like he needed to save the world. And he did. That was his choice. Have you been okay? Settling back in?”

“Well, Kurt was… is… living with someone else. Who also had someone who blipped. So that’s… interesting,” you explained. “And there’s the whole -” You waved your hands around.

“Don’t give up on your family,” she said. “You can work it out. Tony would have wanted you to at least try to.”

You nodded. “I won’t,” you said. “And Kurt was always okay with what I had with Tony. So if anyone can make this work, I guess it’s us.”

Pepper picked up the file. “Tony left you some things,” she said. “When you were … you know… he set up trusts for Jaimie and Brody. Brody can access his now.”

You nodded. “Yeah. Kurt said. I didn’t…”

She shook her head. “He was always going to take care of all of you,” she said. “I know you never asked. So he set up a trust for Toni too assuming she returned. Which… thank god…”

“Right,” you said.

“It has the same conditions as the others and comes with a clause that if she goes to college we’ll cover that too,” Pepper explained. “He also left you money. There are no conditions on it. The taxes have been covered.” She tapped the folder and turned and opened a drawer. You took the folder and took a look inside. There was a one and a lot of zeros. The amount scared you a little and made you feel even more guilty than you already did.

“I can’t take this… even if he hadn’t died doing what he did I couldn’t take this,” you said.

“Which is exactly why he’d want you to have it. He also wanted you to have the house. In the Hamptons. He always sort of saw it as your place so it makes sense. The deed is in there, once again, taxes are all covered it’s just yours. These are the keys if you can’t scan in. After… after what happened, FRIDAY just went offline, so you might need the old keys. He had this for you.” She handed you a thumb drive with the keys. “I guess he knew it would happen. It’s a new AI. There are instructions for how to install it with the deed. You should get your lawyer to check things over, but… you’re welcome to just use one of the SI ones.”

You took a deep shuddering breath. “This is kind of overwhelming.”

“I know,” she said. “I’ve been barely keeping it together. I was there… when it happened. He was fighting so hard to hold on.” She broke again, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. You wrapped your arms around her and let her cry against you. “I feel like the only thing keeping me together was the fact I had to organize all this, and now it’s done, this is really real. I’m never going to see him again.”

“Do you think… Do you think we could catch up sometimes?” You asked. “I’d like to get to know you better. And Morgan.”

She nodded without pulling away. “I feel like I should get to know Toni.”

You laughed gently. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be good.”

She sighed and pulled back. “We better get back out there. People are going to want to offer their condolences.”

You nodded. “You want me to stay with you?”

She smiled at you. “Would you?”

You offered her your hand and she took it, taking a deep breath before stepping back out to the wake.

* * *

There had been a lot of discussion about what to do with the things Tony had left you. Tony had left you a lot of money. The kind of money that would have been enough to set you up for life if you were still young. You didn’t have a job to go to anymore and while you didn’t think you were ready to retire, with everything that had happened, you thought a break to stop and reassess was well earned. There was one thing you knew for sure, and that was you couldn’t sell the Hamptons House.

It felt too weird thinking about other people in it and even if the upkeep was a lot and you rarely visited it, you had the money now to pay people to look after it, and at the very least you could rent it out to holiday goers when you weren’t there.

In the end, with all that had happened, Kurt agreed that rather than just having it as a holiday home, you’d move up there and restart. You could take a break and work on the marriage and find your place in the world as it was now.

Brody was going to college in New York so it would be closer to him and Kurt’s new boyfriend decided he needed to try and work things out with his husband before they thought about anything like polyamory. It was a decision millions of people were making now. So many had fallen into the arms of another who had shared their loss only to now find themselves stuck between two loves. That might change. Things were complicated, but for now, it was just you, Kurt, and the twins pulling up at the house.

“Wow, mom,” Toni gasped as you pulled into the drive. The moving truck would be arriving tomorrow with your things, not that you needed them. The house was fully furnished. From what you knew, one of Tony’s sports cars was still parked in the garage. Each of the kids would get to choose their room though and decorate it how they wanted. “It’s a mansion!”

“It’s pretty nice,” you agreed. “You guys can pick your room and the beach is just there.”

Kurt parked out the front of the garage and you got out. He went to grab the suitcases as you went and unlocked the door. “You think the pool is clean?” Toni asked as she peered in through the windows.

“Should be. There were people paid to keep everything in working order,” you said.

She bounced in the door behind you and looked around. “Where are the rooms?” She asked.

“Why don’t you look around,” you suggested, stopping and pushing her hair back off her face and kissing her temple. “There’s three upstairs and three down. Then when you’ve picked, you can use the pool. Please don’t fight with your sister.”

“I won’t,” she said and charged off to examine the rooms.

Kurt came up behind you and kissed your cheek. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Which room did you want to use? Tony’s or the master?” He asked.

You shook your head. “I don’t know. I keep going back and forth. It would be weird being in Tony’s without him. But it will be weird sleeping in any other room.”

“Do you want to start off in Tony’s and see how you feel after a few nights?” He asked.

You turned and looked at him. “Would you mind?”

He shook his head. “Of course not, babe.”

You nodded and looked down at the thumb drive. It was strange looking compared to any you’d seen before. Two shades of blue circuitry in a black plastic casing and a piece of masking tape with ‘FOR COOKIE’ scribbled on it. “I better go install this or we might not be able to use everything.”

“Do you need any help?” He asked.

“I think I got it,” you said. “I’ll call you if I need you.”

You made your way down into the basement. The supercomputer that ran the house sat in a glass room and was humming gently. You let yourself in and looked for the slot for the drive. You found it sitting empty. Before all of Tony’s properties were linked together, but he’d partitioned off the house while you were gone. Everything he’d done was just another indicator that he was sure he was going to die in this fight and it broke your heart with each new thing.

You inserted the disk and typed in the code in the instructions. Everything hummed around you.

“Cookie?”

The voice that resonated around the room felt like a stab right to the guts. It was a little mechanical, but it was Tony. Tony if he was speaking through an expensive speaker system.

“Tony?” You said, trying not to start crying.

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that,” the AI replied. “I guess this means I kicked it?”

“Yes…” you said quickly, putting your hand over your mouth.

“Shit,” he sighed. “Well… is Pepper okay? And Morgan?”

“They miss you,” you said, as the tears broke. “Tony… what is this?”

“You know me, Cookie,” Tony said. “I’ve been working on this… no that’s the wrong tense, isn’t it. I was working on this for a long time. It’s not really me of course. Just a close replica.”

“Why? Tony, why?” You asked.

There was a pause. “I guess, I guess there was always a part of me that wished I’d chosen to give life with you a try. This is that part of me.”

You started weeping and you sank down onto the floor.

“Oh no,” Tony said. “You’re not gonna turn me off are you?”

You shook your head.

“I’m sorry, I guess the old me didn’t consider that this might be a little like me haunting you.” His voice changed - like he was pretending to be a ghost. “Cookie… I’m coming to you from beyond the grave…”

You started laughing even as tears spilled down your cheeks. “You dork.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… guess I wasn’t ready to die. And I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. I know me… the real me… wanted to do this with Pepper and Morgan too. There’s one for Morgan for when she’s older. But Pep… she’d hate it,” he explained. “I know when I made JARVIS it helped for me. If you really can’t stand it though…”

“No… it’s okay. It’s just a lot…” you said, breaking down completely. “I miss you, Tony.”

“I missed you, so much. We were supposed to meet up for my birthday and you were gone,” he said. “But … well I’m not here - here. But I’m here.”

You nodded and slowly got to your feet. “There you go,” Tony said. “Come on. We got the rest of your life to annoy each other.”

“I’m gonna annoy the hell out of you, Stark,” you said.

“Yeah… and I’ll get you just as good,” he said. “Now you better hurry up. Your daughters are arguing about which room they get.”

You chuckled. “Of course they are.”

You made your way back upstairs to the house that had been yours for decades now that was being run by the AI replica of the man you’d always shared it with. You didn’t know if things would work, but maybe this was going to be the start of a whole new and very strange chapter of your life. Whatever happened, you weren’t alone, and once again, just as he did all those years ago when you first met, Tony had come to your rescue.


End file.
